An Isolated Princess
by tsukilight84
Summary: With Princess Serenity's life in danger, decisions are made that take her life and the Silver Millennium in a direction not anticipated. Queen Serenity's choice will change not only her daughters, but her protectors life as well. Only time will tell how all will fare, that is, if Pluto wishes to speak.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Anger. Anger was the only emotion visible on her lavender eyes as she looked upon the uninvited guest making her way over to the throne. Fear was sprouting as well, but at this moment, at this time, she needed to be strong. She needed to control the anger that was quickly driving her to cast immediate judgment. Fear cast aside, the Queen could only hope that whatever situation unfolded this evening she would make the correct decision.

As the witch made her way, a silence fell among the crowds gathered at this sacred event. The joyous presentation of the newest member of the royal family. Only moments before the air had been filled with joyous music coming from the grand orchestra and the sound of ecstatic children, lining up in haste to meet the new royal. Well wishes from the Royals of the nine planets, had been given to the tiny princess with genuine hope. For this delicate child, this princess of the Moon Kingdom, held all their fates in her hand. The medium which afforded them peace, the Silver Crystal, could only be wielded by those of this precious bloodline, thus all the planets gathered to celebrate the continuance of their peaceful reigns. For the Moon Kingdom had managed to unite all the planets in an order known as the Silver Alliance, this alliance had allowed peace to reign for a millennium, causing people to dub the era as the Silver Millennium. In accordance with the Silver Alliance, each planet was to assign their firstborn princess as the Lunar princess's guard. Such was the purpose of this day, to introduce the royal princesses their new liege, and pledge themselves to her service. That was the scene that greeted the uninvited guest when she had magically appeared in the middle of the ballroom, amongst gasps and screams.

As she slowly made her way over to the queen and child, it seemed the crowds parted for her, as if an unknown force was pushing them away. Looking at the queen, she slowly gave a curtsy and raised her head with a sinister smirk on her face. Her black cold eyes could not hide her intentions, and it was only a few seconds before she voiced them. "I see I was not worthy to be invited to my nieces presentation. Everyone here has already bestowed gifts to the child, I don't see why I shouldn't as well. To my lovely niece, who, may I say looks nothing like her father, I bestow a curse, just as I was not allowed to rule my kingdom, neither shall you! You will die before you sit on your mothers thrown!" An audible gasp was heard from the crowds, just as the queen lifted her scepter, and pointed it at the evil woman.

"Nehelenia, you go too far! For months our forces have searched for you, stomping out the last of your insurrections. Here now, I shall give you the judgment that you have earned! For the crime of inciting rebellion in the alliance, attempting to overthrow the kingdom of Luna, and murdering both my husband and his brother, your own husband! I exile you to a prison of your own design. You who so love the darkness, now, you shall reside in it forever!" With that, a blinding light filled the great ballroom of the lunar palace, its strength amplified by the crystal columns that held up the massive domed ceiling. Once the light faded away, only a faint rise of smoke remained, but the crackle that had escaped the witches throat seconds before the blast hit her, remained, as a reminder that her words where not to be taken lightly. Incredulous eyes stared in shock at the queen. Had she not just stated that she would be exiled? Had she actually decided to kill the witch instead? As the royal families stood in awe, the queen announced: "Nehelenia has not been killed. Her body has been sent to a different dimension, she will not return, not in this lifetime, you have my word!" The crowds consented with said judgement with a firm shake of their heads. "You shall speak of the events of this evening to no one! This matter is to stay within the royal families. Our subjects must not have reason to lose hope in our peace. We do not want to cause an uproar among the people. Remember, they where just words and words they will stay! The party is dismissed, thank you all for attending, I will send out further instructions on how to proceed in the course of this week."

The crowds appeared relaxed, but tension was still thick in the air. The event now over, the queen gathered her most precious daughter and murmured "No harm shall come to you, my darling daughter. You shall live and you shall inherit this throne. The Silver Alliance will not fall. Your father did not give his life in vain!" Motioning her attendants to follow, the queen stepped of the dais and made for the large white oak doors that lead to the great hall. Before she could reach them an old friend, the king of Earth, discreetly approached the queen. Once her attention was gathered, the perturbed king stated his worry.

"The announcement, shall it still be made? Our negotiations and planning have not been for naught! Serenity, now is the time to formally bring earth into your alliance! You have been kind to give the earth your protection and we have greatly enjoyed the benefits of your alliance, but I would like to be able to make my people privy to your world. For too long our people have been kept in the dark about the other planets, and the Silver Alliance. I know that the decision to keep the people in the dark was made for the protection of human kind, as they would find your long life spans unnatural, but we too have our own power source, our golden crystal, surely with time, we too can expand our peoples' lifespan to that of your own. You have guarded and watched over our planet for so long, please let us join your alliance as equals that we may protect not only our earth, but our solar system. Where we not invited here for this announcement? Earth needs it, as do you!"

The sincerity and devastation in his voice pulled at the queens' heart, but she did not have an answer that would satisfy the desperate king. "I'm sorry Titus, but I can't pull through with our arrangement. My daughter's life has just been threatened, the safety of my heir, is of utmost importance. Our peace can only be upheld if my bloodline continues on. The crystal has already bonded with her as the next carrier, she must live, she must fulfill her duty, for your sake and ours!"

Titus could only appeal to her once more "Serenity, as a father, I understand the importance of keeping ones child from harm, but I'm sure we can work around this predicament! Her words are empty threats! You have already cast judgment! Surely our plans need not change!"

With a face full of regret the queen spoke the words that the earth king feared "Titus, the betrothal is off. My priorities have changed. What my daughter needs is protection at this time, it was presumptuous of me to attempt an engagement for her. I must focus my attention on her safety. But do not fret, I will not abandon earth, I have always favored it, as it has always been under our protection. Earth will formally enter the alliance, just not at this time." The king could only muster a small nod and made to turn, when the queen spoke once more. "Give Gaia my regrets, I do so adore Endymion, he is a lovely child, but all hope is not lost. If I can manage to set things right in the future, things may be favorable once more...but I do not expect to hold you to that Titus".

With that said, the queen exited the ballroom. As soon as the massive oak doors closed with a boom, the sound of hurried footsteps and swishing silk was heard. After the great hall was cleared and the south wing entered, Serenity, high queen of the Silver Alliance spoke: "Get me my council, Artemis, and, if she accedes, Pluto. Decisions must be made, time is of the essence! Go Luna! We must meet tonight!" With a determined look she simply nodded and made towards one of the three mentioned.

Luna had recently started her post as the queens head assistant, and as her ancestors, who also served in the position, took matters of any sorts seriously, especially after what had occurred at the presentation. Yet, her seriousness made up for a fault she could not rid herself of... clumsiness. Try as she may, every now and then that slight fault would rear its way out of her polished etiquette. Her meticulously studied "elegance", would fail and out would come the young insecure girl she hid within. For in her 20 years, she had made it a goal to hide that side away, that she may only show her suitable side, as the queens head assistant. That she may make her people proud. For few where chosen to serve in her capacity, and out of a sea of hopefuls, she was deemed best. She would make it her life's goal to make sure of it. Such where her thoughts as she walked down that intricate path that lead to the forbidden part of the castle. Clutching the queens seal, Luna sure hoped the time warrior would be kinder than the last time she approached the time door. She had barely opened it when an attempt to decapitate her was made. Luna had barely moved in time to avoid the deadly collision with her garnet rod. That was the last time Luna ever opened that door without holding out the Queens seal first to show the guardian her "pass" per say. She shivered as the memory replayed in her mind, and absentmindedly touched her neck. "What a deadly woman, no wonder she does not have friends" Luna heard herself mutter as she approached the door. To her surprise the door flung open on its own, sending her tumbling back and landing in a mess of her own skirts. After standing up to dust herself off and arrange her long black hair, taking care that her double buns on each side of her head weren't out of place, she looked up to see that there, waiting for her, was the warrior of time herself.

With a barely noticeable smirk, pluto coolly stated: " Contrary to your belief, I do have friends, they just aren't allowed to visit". Luna could only look at the floor in embarrassment, but after a couple of seconds remembered her urgent request. As she was about to inform Pluto of the Queens matter, Pluto knowingly answered: "I know why you are here, but I must regret to inform you that my presence at tonight 's meeting is unnecessary, and may cause a rift in time. The Queen must make this decision on her own. If need be, I will direct the Queen if we steer off the path. Just tell her this. Do not let fear cloud your judgments, light will always shine over darkness, have faith in that". With that, the doors closed with finality and Luna was left to deliver the news. With a deflated sigh she turned and whispered to herself, "well, that just leaves the council members, and Artemis". Luna then switched paths to the Military Generals office.

Almost to her destination she started to feel that familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She greatly admired the Military General, for he too was of the planet Mau, and had shown that their people where an important asset to the Silver Alliance. She only wished to do a great job as he, serving in the royal household, but for all the admiration she held, she also held annoyance. For somehow, he always managed to come across her less presentable side, and constantly found himself a spectator in her less than pristine moments. Stopping by a mirror in the hallway she decided to check her appearance. "Artemis loves teasing me about anything and everything. I won't give him the chance to do so. I must waste no time with these games. He will listen to my message and take me seriously!" After the pep talk was given, Luna made her way around the corner to the corridor that led to his office with a determined stride when again she found herself in a mess of skirts. Just as she was about to let her fury fly at the unfortunate soul that had brought her to the floor, for the second time within the hour, her voice fled as she looked upon the dark green eyes and silver hair, of a very amused and smirking Military General. Without a thought to her current situation, and with as much articulation as possible Luna managed to tell the military general that his Queen "needed him immediately!" Artemis acknowledged her statement with a nod and gave her his hand to gently help her up. Quickly, she dusted herself off, arranging her skirts and hair. Artemis stood by quietly and silently viewed her with a happy glint in his eye. When the lady, was apparently presentable again, he made a bow to go. Just as soon as she thought she was out of the woods, Artemis turned his head and with an amused voice stated "would the lady like ,for me to call a maid to assist you? It must be quite difficult to move around exposing yourself as you are now. It seems you have torn a great slit along the back of your dress. My dear, I can see that there is an urgency to the message, but to arrive at my door in such a state of undress!" with that he made his way to the South wing, where the queen's conference room was. Luna could only stand in place in shock, and could not help the exasperated sigh that left her mouth or the tears that threatened to spill. She turned around and gaped at the tear in her dress. Artemis had been very kind to call it a slit instead of what it was, a large gaping hole! Checking for any passerby's Luna decided best to head for her room to change before exposing herself anymore. Turning toward the west wing, where her room lay, Luna started her slow guarded walk.

Upon arriving to her room, a note hung from her door stating: "Do not worry, I have taken it upon myself to call on the counsel as well -Artemis." Luna thanked her stars as she quickly changed into another dress. She was going to have to learn to handle stressful situations a whole lot better, especially since she had been assigned to oversee the princess when her schooling began. "I promise to Selene, this is the last of my mistakes, I will get myself under control!" with that Luna walked as quickly as she could to the conference room.

After quietly entering the room, and taking her seat by the queen, Luna was relieved to see that not everyone was assembled quite yet. Slowly whispering to the queen Pluto's message, The queen gave a quick nod, and "thank you" to her assistant. With that the queen gazed at the table that was now mostly filled with all the members of her inner council, the reigning monarchs of the four inner planets, with the exception of earth. The thought passed thru the queens mind with sadness. Had that wretched being not disturbed their gathering, the planets would be celebrating the addition of the final planet to their alliance, and not just that, but the union of the earth and moon. Finally the earth would have gained the knowledge that the universe knew. They would know of the celestial beings that lived on other planets, that they where not alone in the universe. That they where being protected from outside sources, so that their precious planet could focus on advancing and eventually join the others. But such thoughts where at a standstill now. The Terran monarchy would remain bound to secrecy about the matters of the universe. The queen had to keep the alliance strong, come what may. With that thought, the queen noticed that all eyes where on her, as everyone had now arrived.

"Ladies, gentlemen. Our meeting tonight is one of the few that brings sad news to our happy kingdom. Decisions of a difficult nature must be made and put into place. After some thought, I have decided that, with your consent of course, the princess must be protected to the best of our ability's. This includes sacrifice on our behalf's, but with everyone's cooperation it can be achieved." The council members nodded in agreement. "It is my belief that we must cut off access to the moon and secure ourselves from outside threats. We will still keep in contact thru our communication centers, but I believe if we diminish the opportunity for outsiders to get in, our princess will remain safe."

Nods of agreement where given as well, but this time a question was posed by the king of mercury, "what sacrifices are to be expected?"

With that the Queen sighed and answered "I expect each of your daughters to prove true their allegiance. They are to remain on the moon and guard and serve my daughter."

Gasps could be heard from the councilmembers, all parents in their own right. "That is a cruel thing my queen! They are still children, allow us to send them at least when they are fully grown!", stated the queen of Venus.

"That's if they live to reach that age! Do you not see that though Nehelenia is gone, she still has followers? That they may try to make her words true? If that is the case, there may not be a future for them to grow into!" Silence met the queens statement. "I know it sounds harsh, but believe me when I say I think of everyone. Besides, this will only be until the princess reaches her sixteenth birthday, by then, she will be able to use the crystal to defend herself. Then your daughters may return home! I am not a heartless person, communication with them will still be granted, and depending on our advancement of snuffing out the remains of Nehelenias small rebel forces, we may even return them to you sooner. Artemis, I leave that task in your hand. You are to continue intercepting the rebels. We have managed to avoid all out war, and will continue to do so. Have you anything to say on this matter?"

With a strong yet calm voice, Artemis quickly replied "only that, my Intel tells me that we are close. She possessed but one small weak army, without her now, I doubt it will stand. The hardest part is infiltrating the random meetings some of her followers put together. If we can stop them from meeting and spreading false rumors, then my queen, I believe we will finally be rid of her influence."

"Thank you Artemis, we continue to appreciate your efforts at keeping these disturbances from escalating to any thing greater. Now of course our plan will need to get started immediately, but before we do I would also like to have the consent of our small group of warriors." With that, the queen stood and made her way over to the side of the room where the four small princesses stood flanking the bassinet that held their liege. Getting down to eye level the queen tenderly looked each girl in the eye. "Darlings, I will need you to be in agreement with this decision, I do not want you to hold resentment towards me or my daughter. Do you agree with what has been said?"

With bright blue eyes the leader of the brave group of four stated "My queen, that is what we have been born to do, I for my part will hold no resentment. It is an honor to care for your daughter, I know I will make not only my parents but my kingdom proud to carry out such an honor." A chorus of "me too" was heard from the other three mini warriors.

With a smile on her face the queen turned to the other monarchs and stated "It is done then! In one months time the moon will close its transport chambers and modes of entry. Each planet will focus on keeping the peace on their own land, I will rule from here and watch over you from my command room. Should the need arise, I will visit your planets from time to time. We will cross each obstacle as it comes. Our priority will be protecting our princess!" With that said a chorus of applause was heard. The next few years would prove to be difficult.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Standard disclaimer, I do not own these glorious characters, that honor belongs to a Naoko Takeuchi. I am just a mere slave to her work.

Otherwise, this is my first fan fiction. I hope to take you all on an entertaining journey(hopefully not the opposite). Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading! Will hopefully see you next week!


	2. On the verge of something great

On The Verge of Something great

The early morning sun shone brightly of the high towers of the Golden Castle. The melodious sound of birds greeting the day was heard about the gardens, as well as the sound of a gentle breeze rustling tree leaves. A young man currently resting on a stone bench, beneath said tree, was trying to sleep off a night of unhealthy drinking, when suddenly he was awoken by the sound of a high pitched yell. Startled, but curious, the man made his way to the scene to observe.

"Helena, it is my turn to clean the eastern veranda! Remember we made a deal! I would get to clean the veranda, if I let you take tea to the prince!" said the flustered maid to her workmate as she angrily laid her broom and bucket on the stone floor. She was not about to get cheated of her most anticipated event this morning!

"But Laurel, I told you the prince wasn't in his room when I took the tea! He left! So it doesn't count!" argued the other maid, as she turned to continue her sweeping. Hoping her irritated co-worker would just go away, she decided to ignore her and continue her chore of sweeping and scrubbing the stone floors. Little did she know that Laurel was determined to have her way. Nothing was going to stop her plans on spying during the prince's notorious shirtless morning sword practice. So it was with an evil intent that Laurel raised her bucket filled with water and was about to spill it on the offending maid when a voice behind her, had her lowering the bucket instantly.

"Now now dear, I understand that it is truly a spectacle to see our dear prince during his morning exercise, but I regret to inform you that he has already left for the day. Now if I may interest you in watching my sword practice, you can catch a magnificent view from the library balcony, oh say around 4pm? If you like what you see, then maybe you could join me at a later time for some other forms of exercise we could both partake of?"

Turning Around the maid met the pleased gaze of a handsome, blond, blue eyed general. The young woman quickly become red faced with embarrassment, but before the young girl could even pronounce a reply, she was dismissed with a kind smile by another male that was approaching from behind the one that had currently made the indecent proposal. This one, while just as handsome, had long wavy brown hair, and was clearly distinguishable by his mature, more composed manner. Placing his hand on the blond man's shoulder, the newcomer made his presence known, causing the blond man to turn around.

"Oh it's you Nephrite! You know, there are two of them, we both could have had a good time, but with that face of yours, I can now see why the poor girl left. You frightened her off!"

"Jadeite! It's you who scared her off with your brash ways! How many times do we have to tell you to behave! I swear, we can't keep babying you just because you're the newest general. There are rules you have to live by! These include carrying yourself in a respectful manner! You can't keep harassing the maids! Pretty soon you will earn yourself a reputation, and sadly, not one that merits your skills with the sword, but with your night time activity's, as the lover boy of the castle! Where have you been! I have been looking for you all morning!"

Taking the time to actually look at Jadeite, Nephrite realized that he would rather not know. The rumpled material of his gray military coat and slacks, the formal wear, that was worn when visiting the castle, where enough to tell him he had spent the night out of his room. Shaking his head, he looked at Jadeite and said, "never mind, I can clearly see you had yourself an active night. Now hurry, Kunzite has called a meeting with us this morning, and I sincerely hope you manage to keep your hangover in control enough to participate constructively."

With that both generals started walking down the veranda steps to the palace grounds. Once they were out of hearing range, along the secluded trail that lead to the army barracks, where the meeting would be held, Nephrite spoke. "Kunzite isn't happy with the king's sudden interest in Endymion. Especially since Endymion has started to have these secret outing's with his father."

Jadeite nodded before stating, "I understand Kunzite, it's not normal for Endymion to keep secrets from us, especially from him. They have always been real close. I too find it suspicious that after years of pushing Endymion away, that now, when he is a grown man of twenty, the king decides to spend time with him."

"That's more along the lines of what Zoisite said. Kunzite wants us to discuss the possible reasons the king may be acting in this manner." Explained Nephrite, as he came to a sudden stop and then knocked on the large iron gates that served as the barrier between the castle grounds and the army's quarters. A soldier quickly made his was over and after giving the soldier a quick glance, the gates where opened.

The pair made their way over to the headquarters, a modest sized building to the north of the grounds. There the four generals, tasked with protecting the earth from the four corners, met. Kunzite controlled the Northern lands, while Zoisite the South, Nephrite the West and Jadeite the East. Quarterly they where called to the castle to report to the prince the goings and comings of the four regions. It was only recently that they had been appointed to look after these areas, as their previous assignment had been guarding the prince. Unhappy with their new assignments the generals had complained to the prince, but had been shocked to hear that it was he who had given the orders. Such was his trust in them that he wanted them to have a share in his governance. It was with pleasure that they usually met in this building, but this meeting was of a different nature.

Once inside, Nephrite knocked once before opening the door and entering with Jadeite right behind. At the round table, which served as their meeting spot, sat Kunzite and Zoisite across from each other. A smile rose to Nephrite lips as he remembered how the table came to get that name. It was dubbed as such by Endymion, who, after reading stories about a king who used one in order to show his knights that they stood on equal ground, decided that he too liked the concept and would implement one with his men. It was for reasons like that, that his generals where fiercely loyal to him.

Having taken a seat, all eyes then turned to Kunzite, who was staring quietly into his tea cup, obviously in a pensive mood given the cause of the meeting. Then with a long sigh, looking up from his cup, Kunzite spoke.

"I assume you all have been informed of the reason for this meeting. It is not news that the king has always been very aloof with his son. It's even been the cause of some ridiculous rumors, claiming that the prince is not his legitimate heir. If it wasn't for the people's honest love for Endymion, I don't know how damaging those rumors could have been to his right to the throne. But as luck would have it, Endymion has inherited his mother's charisma, and people can't help but love him."

Standing up he walked up to the wall and leaned on it, facing the generals he continued voicing his thoughts.

"Even I, who came into his service when he was 10, have come to see his way with people, that no matter what station in life, he can connect with them in ways no other nobles can. I remember feeling angered that I was chosen to babysit a noble brat, who I supposed, would use me as a human shield and hide with cowardice as I had seen many a noble do. Surprised was I to see a young lad whose first request was for me to train him with the sword, that he may honor his people by leading the army, not hiding behind it! Gladly he took the first harsh lessons that I gave him, trying to put his resolve to the test. When he said "when do we practice again?" I knew that I would not break his resolve, not once had he complained!" Since then he has surpassed my skills and is unmatched in the battlefield. Thanks to his efforts in keeping the earth united, all small rebellions have remained just that, rebellions. Everything that he has done has been to please his father, who never acknowledged him once. Which leads me to wonder why now, after so many years, his father who practically left him in my care to raise, wants to have these secret meetings with him!"

Zoisite, who this whole time was listening intently as he stared at his hands, looked up and softly said "I don't think his intent is to harm him, if that's what's worrying you." Kunzite looked to him, egging him on with his eyes. "I mean to say, that If his intentions where sinister in any way, Endymion is cunning enough to detect them. He would not agree to anything that would endanger this kingdom. What's more, he is probably using these meeting's as a way to push his agenda on his father. For years Endymion has tried to get his father to lift the restrictions on communications, and attempt to see if other planets have any life on them. I mean, we can't be the only ones here in this universe, the scientific possibilities are boundless"

"Says the, oh so intellectual one" a grinning Jadeite quipped.

"Well, Jadeite, I'll have you know that on the nights I meditate, the stars often happen to answer me, don't ask me how, I have just always had a special connection with them. So I don't find his or Endymion's ideas too farfetched" Added nephrite, giving Zoisite a nod of approval.

All eyes then turned to Kunzite who had cleared his throat to gain attention. Walking back to the table he planted his hands firmly on it, and then continued.

"Well as much as I think the idea of there being people on other planets, as ridiculous as fighting a war with twigs, I hope that your assessment of the situation is right Zoisite. Let him have ulterior motives for connecting with his father. Yet, my concern is that Endymion is letting himself be blinded by his need to have his father recognize him. That has been his weakness after all. You may not remember it, since you and Nephrite were assigned to the prince's guard when he took control of the army at 17, but I cannot forget the young child coming to the throne room excited to tell his father that he had started and excelled in his first lessons with the sword. Imagine his shock to have his father coldly tell him to come back when he has led armies into victory, that then, he would be inclined to hear his stories. The look in the prince's eyes was one that I could not forget. Since then, I vowed to not just protect him, but heal that boy's broken heart by providing him a figure to confide in."

"And now it bothers you that he hasn't told you the nature of his outings with his father, right?" questioned Nephrite. "Well even though we have not been around the prince's life as long as you, we too care for him, but I trust my prince's judgment. I know he will come to the correct decision. Let us just wait for him to confide in us, I believe he eventually will, that's what the stars told me last night as I was meditating"

"Have they told you what sort of girl I will marry? That way, I may turn in the opposite direction, and run as far away as possible! Interjected Jadeite, breaking the serious atmosphere that Nephrites words had created.

Bringing his hands to his face to massage his temples, Nephrite unwillingly responded. "Well to answer you Jadeite, no, but for her sake, I hope she has the nerve to put up with a man like you!"

"Here here!" answered Zoisite in a cheery mood.

"Maybe you should ask your precious stars where the woman who will capture our ice cold captain's heart is. Any longer and he will stay a confirmed bachelor all his life! How old are you now? 30? If you don't hurry, even your good looks wont save you!" taunted Jadeite.

With an irritated face, Kunzite looked his teasing companion in the eye and said "I'm 27, and I'll have you know, that women prefer a real man to a boy of 19. I have no problems in that department my friend. You on the other hand, have already chased off half the castle's ladies, pretty soon and you won't have anyone on this earth taking you seriously!"

"I could say the same for you! Let's hope Endymion and Zoisite are right, and there is life outside of earth, because I can't see any earthen women putting up with that permanent scowl of yours! If you're lucky you won't have to search far and find one on Venus!" growled Jadeite, apparently hurt by the truth in Kunzites words. Just before Kunzite could retort with another offending comment, Nephrite, the peacekeeper of the group, spoke. "Gentlemen, let's get back to the focus of our meeting. As much as I would like to answer all love related questions, my appetite needs to be attended too."

With that, the princes first in command, took hold of the conversation. "Well then, all is settled, we will wait a little longer for the prince to let us in on his secret rendezvous with his father. If the matter continues and we have legitimate concern for the prince's safety, then we may have to inform Queen Gaia, she will know what to do. She has always expected us to be the eyes and ears to her son's life. She has always put the prince's interest in first place. Well then, we will meet at a later time. You may leave." With that the meeting concluded.

The four generals dispersed to different agendas. Kunzite to make rounds on the soldiers training. Zoisite to the library to research methods of expanding communications from earth to points outside of the atmosphere. Jadeite to see if there were any new maids to tease. Leaving Nephrite to make his way over to the dining hall, maybe he could manage to order brunch from the cooks, as he had missed breakfast looking for Jadeite.

Endymion rode quietly behind his father, as they made their way through the lush forest that surrounded the eastern side of the castle. He was silently pondering why his father had been trying to spend more time with him as of late.

Not that he had really spent quality time.

At first he had asked him to go hunting with him, that he may show him his expertise on the matter. He had gladly accepted, hoping to spend some much needed time getting to know his father, who, had become a stranger from the man he vaguely remembered as a small child. That dream was sorely crushed when the hunting trip turned out to be no more than his father watching from a distance, as he was ordered to go hunt on his own.

The following request felt more promising, as he had asked him to allow him to see what plans he had for the army. He had waited patiently in his office with maps and diagrams to show, when his father's advisor, Ansel, came in his place, stating that the king was too busy, and he may report the information to him instead.

The next request of meeting in the library, to discuss his knowledge of science and technology, did not disappoint, as he was already expecting to see Ansel in place of his father. While the conversation with Ansel proved interesting, it did little to abate the anger and hurt that was growing within him. For try as he might he could not understand why his father, if he dared call himself such, avoided his presence like a plague.

Once he remembered asking his mother if the rumors where true, if he was indeed an adopted child, or worse yet, a bastard child. His sweet dear mother just took him in her arms, and assured him that his father loved him and had high hopes for him. That he just didn't want to distract him from becoming a great king. How he wished the words where true! For deep in his memories, he could almost remember a time when his father had played with him as a child and held him in his arms. But that ended right after another of his childhood memories.

He vaguely remembered visiting a white castle that appeared to glow, and being present at a grand ball, where he was held up lovingly by his father to peer over a crib that contained a sleeping child with porcelain skin that appeared to glow, and beautiful silver hair. Just when he was about to be put back down, the child opened her eyes, and he never could forget those crystalline blue eyes that looked at him with wonder, it felt as if his heart had palpated with energy! It was after that dreamlike event that he remembered his father as he was now. A cold man. He brought it up to his mother once, the queen had laughed it off and quickly told him that it must have been a dream. He believed it too, for maybe not just that white castle, but his father's loving ways were a dream as well.

So here he was now, surprised by the fact that this time, the king, who had requested they go riding together, had actually shown up. Not just that, but the fact that they were alone, no company came with them. It was a trip that only father and son could make, he was told. His thoughts were interrupted by his father's command to stop. When he looked up, he saw the familiar building of the family prayer chapel. The one that the first king of the Golden Kingdom had built in that part of the forest. It was a tradition to go and pray in that chapel on the 1st day of the new year to receive the blessing of the gods.

Today was not the first of the year.

Endymion was about to ask what the purpose of their trip to the chapel was, when his father answered for him. "We are not here to pray, but to meet someone." With that the king turned to his son and smiled. Endymion grew scared, this was not a natural response from his father.

Just as he was about to put his hand on his sword, his father called "do not fret boy, if I had planned to kill you, I would have done so long ago. I am just glad that you have proven yourself a worthy child, and can now claim what every king has attempted to, but failed. I have been waiting for this day ever since you were born! Now come, we must be quick, I do not want our presence missed back at the castle." With that he got of his horse and entered the chapel. Endymion stayed on his horse a second longer before he decided to follow.

Nothing out of the ordinary stood out from the building. It was just as he remembered it. The circular alter, which was in the center of the room, was laden in gold with the crest of the royal family engraved on the base. The stained glass windows depicted the earth in its four seasons. The pews made of mahogany and engraved with roses where arranged as usual in a circular pattern around the alter. The beautiful domed glass ceiling that allowed natural light in was as pristine as usual. Endymion had to wonder who took care of this place, as they did an excellent job. Just as he was finished staring at the ceiling he noticed the presence of a boy who looked no older than fourteen. He looked angelic himself, with his white hair and sky blue eyes, his white robe of sorts also added to the illusion.

Before he could ask, the child spoke.

"My name is Helios, and I am guardian of the temple, it is a pleasure to meet you Endymion. I have heard great things about you from your father. He has been telling me of your progress since you were but a child."

Endymion could only stare at the boy, he could not have heard right, had he? For how could such a young child, who wasn't around when he was born, state he knew him since he was a child? Mathematically that was not possible, and to hear that his father did care for his accomplishments was indeed a shock.

"Now come, we must visit your sacred grounds, and introduce you to your most precious means of protecting this planet. Come, take my hand, you have much to see."

With that Endymion did as he was told, and took the boy's hand.

Luna could not believe her horrible luck! Right when the princess was supposed to give a speech of gratitude to her guests, she goes missing! Who would be the one to inform her, but no other, than her tormentor these past sixteen years at the castle! With that all too calm face, that hid a tinge of amusement, Artemis had informed her that the princess was not in her chambers, and had left her a note. Luna snatched the note from his hands, only to read that her liege had gone to the gardens to 'relax'. Which usually meant she would probably find her asleep on her favorite bench beside the marble fountain of roses.

How Serenity loved that fountain! It was shaped to resemble rose bushes, a flower foreign to lunarians, as it had stopped being imported from earth years ago, of course the princess did not know that, she was told it had gone extinct. So when the last batch died off, shortly after the princesses 1st birthday, they were never replaced. Yet, somehow the princess had an attachment to them, which could have stemmed from her mother hanging the flowers on her crib during her first months of life. The princess always said that just looking at the fountain gave her a sense of calm. So it was no surprise to find her there, sitting on the bench, looking as angelic as usual, with her long glowing silver hair, and her alabaster skin. She had her gown bunched up around her as she sat looking up into the sky, with her legs tucked under her. When she heard Luna's footsteps she quickly turned and her serene face slowly changed into one of horror.

"I missed the speech didn't I?" she gasped. "Oh Luna! I'm so sorry! I just meant to come look at the stars and relax, I must have lost track of time!"

"Do not worry, trusty Luna has bought us some time, I just rearranged the schedule, but we mustn't waist any more time! Come lets go, we must straighten out your dress, you have the whole kingdom waiting for your speech!"

"Oh Luna, thank you so much! I'm totally lost without you! Whatever shall I do when you marry? I have the girls, and of course mother, but you have always been my closest companion!"

"Do not say such silly things! Luna will always be by your side, no man will change that!"

"Artemis better not!" The princess laughed out and started on a run, knowing full well the reaction she was sure to garner.

Luna could only stare after her mistress as she ran toward the palace. If only she knew how right she was, for the longest time, Luna held more than annoyance toward the military general, she had come to realize that she also held strong feelings for him. Sixteen years of working in close proximity had allotted her the ability to recognize that there was no other man quite as desirable as he. "Oh Serenity, I wish he would be that man" she whispered.

"All you have to do is ask" was the reply she heard behind her.

Slowly she turned, and came face to face with a pair of mesmerizing green eyes. Of course, everything about him was mesmerizing. From his stunning white hair, that was currently swaying with the wind, to his well proportioned body, that was neither too large, as she had seen some warriors appear, or too thin. He reminded Luna of a jungle cat, the way he studied everyone and moved with the grace of one. Suddenly she was very aware of herself and how she must appear, with her hair out of place after the run she went into looking for the princess. She could only hope her golden dress looked presentable, as he seemed to just stare in silence at her. Luna stood stalk still as he reached up and gently placed a wisp of black silky hair behind her ear, letting his hand rest on her cheek. Looking intently at her, he held her gaze with eyes that spoke volumes of his feeling for her. Luna felt the heat in her cheeks and gulped lightly before unknowingly parting her pink lips slightly. Artemis quickly took note, and glanced at them as he started to slowly lean his head in. Luna closed her eyes as her heart fluttered ready to relish in, what she had dreamed about for the longest time.

She could feel the heat of his breath on her lips when suddenly a loud applause from the ballroom, broke the tiny spell that had formed. Flushing profusely, Artemis quickly took a step back and stated "I believe your liege has left you long behind, please allow me to escort you back to her quarters." With that he held out his hand and waited for Luna. She slowly placed her hand in his, after which he slowly wrapped it around his arm and started leading them back. Luna could only follow mutely as he led the way.

Serenity could only giggle lightly as she watched Luna and Artemis pass by, entering the ballroom via the outdoor balcony. She remained hidden behind the doors for a second more, deciding it best not to scare Luna a second time by not finding her inside. So with a sigh, she made her way into the palace, making sure to take the secret route, so no one would stop her along the way.

As she sat in the meeting room, she could not help but be glad that she was helping move along the love/hate relationship her tutor held with the military general. They were both too stubborn for their own good, and would never admit to each other's feelings. That's why she decided to play cupid. She slowly sat up and made her way over to the mirror looking herself over. In a moment's time she would be giving her speech of gratitude to the guests, and starting off the celebrations. But that wasn't what held her attention. She could not help but remember her thoughts as she sat by the rose fountain. The ideas she had been forming in her mind that would not let her be. How she wished her mother would allow for space exploration! She positively knew there had to be life out there on some other planets. With as much power as the moon held, it could not just limit itself to securing its safety, surely there must be others out there it could benefit. She would bring up the issue to her mother later that night. Maybe, for her birthday present, she would allow her the joy of funding experimental missions! She so enjoyed looking out into the stars and imagining the countless beauty that might be out there! Maybe she would find people on Earth? That planet was her favorite, with its beautiful sapphire blue color. That would be the first place she would head! She was sure the girls would agree if she where to tell them! Right then she made up her mind. She would let the queen know of her secret fantasies. With that, a knock at the door was heard. "Oh my! That's probably Luna! I'm sure I'm in for a scolding!" where the princesses last thought's as she opened the door.

Authors note:

Hi guys, just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed. This is my first work, so any encouragement is greatly appreciated! Just hold on a little more, Serenity and Endymion will eventually meet. Questions will be answered more thoroughly in the story. Also if I have any grammatical errors, which are jarringly obvious please let me know so that I may fix them.

Thanks!


	3. Gifts

Gifts

"Beautiful maiden, may I have this dance?" asked an elegantly dressed gentlemen, to a lovely lady in red.

"I do appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I'm not inclined to dance." Was the calm reply.

"But my lady, do you not wish to enjoy yourself at tonight's festivities? I'm sure I can be of much service to you in that endeavor." Said the young man with a devious smile, that promised much more than just dancing if the maiden agreed.

With an irritated voice the young lady promptly replied "Sir, I assure you, I was not being coy when I politely declined. I do not wish to dance, or 'endeavor' to do anything else with you!"

The man just stared in disbelief for a second before speaking. "Surely you know who I am! As Leto the son of the Lord of Lunaris, you should not just appreciate, but be honored that I have asked you to dance! I have no need to stoop to the level of a lady in waiting, when I could easily have the princess!" Sneered the offended, nobleman. Running a hand thru his hair he made to leave, when the Lady spoke once more.

"Sir, Leto, was it? I am sincerely sorry to have wounded your sensitive ego, but I regret to inform you that my princess would never stoop to the level of one such as you. She is not in the habit of entertaining pigs." Sweetly stated the raven haired beauty, known as lady Rei. "I'd save myself the trouble, and not worry to much about getting near her, you wouldn't want that hypersensitive ego of yours getting turned down twice." The startled noble could only open his mouth in shock. He had heard of the lady's temper, but expected it to sway for him, and his title.

"Oh, and a word of advice, don't go raising yourself above others, you truly never know who you are stepping on while doing that. You might end up regretting it."

The red faced nobleman swiftly turned on his heel, and not willing to take anymore insults, stomped of.

"My, my Rei, you could have at least just fancied him by dancing with him, just once before turning him away." Said a blue haired woman. With her short hair and slender features, the fairylike beauty came to a stop before her longtime friend and warrior.

"Ami, I wouldn't wish anyone that torture!" Countered Rei.

"Well if you ask me, he was handsome enough to overlook his snobbish ways! One should always appreciate beauty!" Stated a sunshine blond. Batting her lashes over sky blue eyes, she turned to rei and continued, "He was dreamy...

"until he spoke" finished off a tall brunette, who just joined the group.

"But Lita, if Rei would have just been nice, maybe he wouldn't have been so mean" argued the blond.

"Listen Mina, eventually he would have tried inappropriate things with Rei, and we all know it would have been much worse for him if he had tried!" Then, whispering, she continued "Rei, would have scorched him with her fire and blamed it on a misplaced candlestick, just like she did with Lord Hensley when he tried to grope her at the last ball!"

The girls could only nod in agreement, then with a change in tone, Mina the leader of the ladies in waiting to princess serenity, spoke. "Are you excited? The time has finally come! After tonight we shall return!"

"Return to what?" Asked a curious princess, who was only just arriving to greet her friends.

"To our regular routine Serenity! No more prepping and practicing. The stress is now gone! We can return to idle chatter, and lounging about when Luna is not near!" Said the bubbly blond, in a hurried attempt to cover up her unchecked comment.

"Well I regret to inform you that Luna is here and will continue to be, as long as the princess is in need of tutoring, which she still is. Last time I checked" stated luna in a serious voice.

The girls all straightened up and simultaneously turned to look upon the face of a very amused Luna.

"So I take it, you four are to blame for the princess's failing grades I see!"

The princess blanched at having had her latest test result flung in her face. Truth be told, it wasn't the girls who where to blame, but her nervousness about today's celebration. She would no longer be a child. Today marked the day she would use the remainder of her days in service to her people. She had bonded with the silver crystal at birth, but starting tomorrow she would enter the prayer room and begin learning how to manipulate the crystals power to do her will. She had finally reached the age where her true training would begin. She had progressed well in her studies, but it was just until recently that she had trouble concentrating. She had the ominous feeling that soon, her life was going to change. Granted, the use of the crystal was definitely going to be a life changer, but she felt that there was something more. Something she couldn't quite pinpoint. Hence her lack of passing grades as of late. She would have to correct that, "mother wont like me failing at a time like this" she thought.

Her quietness was noticed by her close group of friends, and before it could persist, Lita spoke "Serenity I must say, that speech, was flawless. All the time spent writing and practicing truly showed!"

"The people where truly moved! They really love you Serenity!" Congratulated Mina.

"Well, if all it cost to show your ability to move hearts, was one failed test, then it was worth it darling" said Luna in an apologetic tone, realizing her previous comment had hurt her princess.

She had already given her an earful earlier before the speech, on account of the comments that put her in a rather embarrassing position with Artemis. Which lead her to quickly take a glance to her sides. For, after she had been dropped of at Serenity's prep room, she had been tactfully avoiding running into him. As if the silent walk back toward palace hadn't been enough awkwardness, when they arrived at the suite, they both stared at each other with nothing to say. Finally, when Artemis had attempted to say something, Luna quickly knocked on the door and let herself in, leaving Artemis standing in the hallway with words in his mouth. She could not bear to see him after such a display! But, her life was not a wish granting factory. It came with little shock when out of the corner of her eye she cought a glimpse of his white locks. Making her way to excuse herself from the princess, she found she was too late. For suddenly from behind her she heard the voice that brought both butterfly's and chills at the same time.

"May I have this dance?"

She could only turn around and whisper her response.

"Wow! In my sixteen years of existence, I never imagined I would ever see Luna so content! She is usually trying so hard to be an example, that I've hardly seen her crack a smile at a man. Yet, there she is! blushing and smiling for the world to see!" Serenity beamed with pride, knowing she had a part in the scene before her. Among gasps of astonishment by the onlookers, the grand military general, Artemis, who never danced, was now graciously leading Luna to a waltz. The pair moved on the dance floor lost in their own world.

"How Romantic! See! I knew I was right to tell you that Luna was making goo goo eyes at Artemis!" Mina gleefully informed Serenity.

"Well I thank you for your keen observation, I think a dose of love looks well on Luna!" Exclaimed the princess.

"Well, now that our princess is done playing cupid, how about you tell us what the queen has planned for you this evening?" Questioned Lita.

"Well it appears Mother requests a private meeting with me in her communication's chambers. So I wont be able to entertain you girls tonight." Serenity said with a sigh.

"Do not worry about us, today is about you! Come, let us enjoy the festivities! There are quite the young bachelors waiting to steal you away for a dance!" Ami joyfully responded.

With that the girls made there way to the dance floor. Waiting to be asked to dance, and knowing it wouldn't take long.

With a long slow exhalation Serenity knocked on the large door that lead inside her mothers communications room. From said room, the queen was able to reach all corners of the moon kingdom. She too would soon learn how to use that room as part of her training. For now, she was content to just look at the large monitors that hung from the wall. There were five in total, all lined up in a row. One large round one in the middle, with two square ones on each side. Those where the screens that would allow her to see her kingdom, and if all went well tonight, maybe more of her universe.

The room was intimidating, with a raised platform that held a replica throne of the one that lay in the throne room, facing the monitors. The crest of the moon kingdom hung behind the throne. To each side of the throne were columns made of crystal. These were made from the silver crystal and helped amplify the power, so that the chamber had sufficient energy to send out its signal to the far side of the moon. Her favorite part of the room was the marvelous vista it had of the earth. For the wall that lay behind the monitors was made of glass and faced the earth, her favorite planet. It was her last thought before she heard her mothers voice calling from behind to come in.

She opened the door and made her way to the throne, where her mother was sitting. "Serenity, my wonderful child! How overjoyed am I to see you turn into such an accomplished young woman" said the queen standing up, and gracefully walking over to embrace her child. The swishing of silk was heard as serenity walked over to her mother in order to meet her. She was taken into the arms where she felt safest in the world. Growing up as the heir apparent, she was always unsure of herself, and aimed to be a great ruler like her mother. Hearing these words made her feel like crying for joy. Her mother was such a nurturing person, she could not ask for more.

"Your father would have been so proud my precious!" Whispered her mother while hugging her tighter. Her father, the man that was taken from her before her birth, she let a tear fall in his memory before regaining her composure.

The queen then gently grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. "Serenity, I must reveal to you something of great importance. Before I continue I want you to know that all that was done, was in order to protect not just you, but our universe."

Serenity could only nod in agreement for her mother to continue. All was silent, untill the screens behind them turned on. With that serenity quickly turned her attention to the screens only to notice four pairs of couples displayed on four different screens. They appeared to be sitting on thrones, similar to the one setup in her mothers communication room. Beside each couples throne was a flag with what appeared to be royal crests. Serenity could only stare at each couple, until she noticed something that shocked her to her core. Behind each couple, she could make out clear glass, just like their communication room, the views she saw where not attainable from the moon. The backdrop showed Ice covered cliffs, orange colored land, desert like backgrounds and lightning covered skies. Those views where not possible from the moon.

She turned to her mother's side only to have her say "Serenity, this is my council. Before you, are the reigning monarchs of Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury. Serenity, we are not alone as we have lead you to believe. All the planets in this universe have life. Our satellite home, the moon, is the guardian of a crystal strong enough to ensure peace to not just us darling, but them too." Serenity was feeling lightheaded, it all seemed like a dream.

"There is more. Your ladies in waiting, that you love so much, are so much more. They are skilled warriors that have come from these four planets in order to protect you darling. They are princesses in their own right, and have been serving you while disguising their true identity." Serenity could not believe her ears, how could this have been going on? How long had she been lied to? What else didn't she know?

"Let me formally introduce your guard serenity." With that she heard footsteps coming from her right, turning she was greeted by the sight of each of her friends in outfits she had never seen before. Each had on what could be described as a white bodysuit attached to a very short and distracting skirt. The skirts worn where in different colors. Mina orange, Rei red, Ami blue and Lita green. While each wore gloves, not all wore the same foot wear. While Mina and Rei wore heels, Ami wore long boots, while Lita wore Ankle boots. What stood out though, was the fact that each wore a tiara around their head.

The queen went on to say,"Before you stand princess Mina of Venus, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Ami of Mercury and Princess Lita of Jupiter."

With that a chorus of "Pleased to formally meet you princess" was heard as they each bowed in unison. Once they where all straightened, they made eye contact with the princess. She just weakly smiled before her eyes closed and she fainted to the floor.

flasback...

"Once again Serenity, what was the name of the uprising of the year 1001s.m.?"

"It was called the dark moon uprising. It was lead by a rebel group of lunarians who wanted to spread anarchy in our kingdom. They where lead by a Witch known as Nehelenia, who had brainwashed the people to distrust mothers reign. She was destroyed by my fathers forces at the battle of the sea of serenity." Recited the ten year old princess.

"Correct"

"Luna, why does mother not allow me to leave the palace? If the war was won, why fear our own people. I wish to explore what lies beyond the palace walls! Maybe one day we can even venture out further! To earth!"

"Oh darling, what great imagination you have! One day you may leave the palace grounds, but that time has not yet come. You must be older and able to control the silver crystal, that you may be able to protect yourself."

"So that I wont get hurt like daddy was? Is mommy afraid ill get hurt?"

"Your daddy was hurt by someone who was supposed to be guarding him, but had been brainwashed by that witch. Even though the battle was won, on his way home, he was attacked by his own general. Artemis was there and was able to take down that man. When they questioned him, he poisoned himself to not say anything but, Artemis being the strong and genius man that he is, was able to wipe all of those people out. You have nothing to worry about, your mother just wants you to focus on your studies now, so that when you turn sixteen you will be able to solely focus on your training with the crystal."

"I feel so isolated, stuck here in the castle!"

"but you are not alone, you have your four dear friends do you not?"

With that the princess grinned as she remembered her ladies in waiting. She loved them so much! They did allow her to pass her days in the palace much more happily. She often wondered where their families lived, but always had the subject brushed off. They were from some distant parts of the moon was all she was told. The girls would tell her stories about how kind and loving their parents were. Also about how proud they were that they served her. One day, when she was allowed to leave the palace, she would meet them and express her gratitude for allowing them to be a part of her life. They were like family to her and she planned on making up the time lost to their own families one day.

Her thoughts were brought back to attention by Luna's next question.

"Can you explain why the other planets have no life on them?"

"Their atmosphere does not allow for life to form, the extremes of temperature and lack of elements necessary for life make them uninhabitable. Yet, I fail to see how earth cannot sustain life. It has all that is necessary." stated the princess.

"Well, it has a large amount of vegetation and animal life, but it appears to have no human life. It is said that they destroyed themselves thousands of years ago. Now all that's left is remains. Our job is to watch over it, and see if it eventually develops."

"Have Lunarians ever visited that planet?" asked the princess with large wondering eyes.

"Long ago, but we never deemed it necessary to return, we have all we need here. The silver crystal provides everything. It allows for the bio dome that encapsulates the capital city and all other settlements we have here on the moon. We are a blessed people, tasked with protecting the moon and watching over earth. Who knows, someday it may eventually awaken again".

"Well when I get to rule, I want to start exploring the other planets. I'm sure if we look hard enough we might find something!"

"Maybe we will darling, maybe we will" said Luna while patting her soft buns lightly.

End of flashback…

Lavender. That was the smell that greeted the princess when she woke. That could only mean one person. Luna. Slowly wiping at her eyes she noticed she was in the familiar surroundings of her room, lying comfortably in her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, where is mother?

"She wanted you to rest, and would like for you to meet her as soon as possible. She is still in the communication room. Apparently making arrangements with her inner council."

"About what?"

"I'll let her explain that to you. Is there anything I could do for you before I go?"

"Answer me, why did mother do all this? What could have necessitated such actions? I mean,

Why go through all this trouble if we have the strongest power in the universe?"

"That's a complicated question, one that has many factors. I suppose, the truth must be said in order to clear all that up. Nehelenia was not just a witch responsible for your father's death. She was your aunt as well." A gasp of horror was heard from the princess.

"She came from one of our colonies on the dark side of the moon, it has now been destroyed, but long ago it held some promise. She was the daughter of a nobleman and married your uncle Alexandrite. Ever since her arrival, she envied your mother, she held a darkness in her soul that no amount of light would rid her of. She constantly tried to cause mischief in the castle, until the queen had her banished back home, along with her husband, who was blindly infatuated with her. One day the report of your uncle's sudden passing came to us. Your mother attempted to go investigate the matter, but was informed that it was not safe to travel to the dark side of the moon, as there had been some fighting going on. She was further advised not to go as she had just recently found out that she was expecting you as well. Your father, Apollonius, vowed to take care of the matter himself. That ended with the destruction of that settlement."

"No wonder I never heard of such a place" mumbled the princess.  
"It is good that you have not. Your father arrived back home telling us that we had just uncovered the tip of a horrible plan that went much deeper. Apparently, the whole colony was tainted by the dark arts and had plans to destroy the capital. That plan was thwarted when the queen kicked Nehelenia out. When her husband found out, he had plans on leaving and informing the capital, but was killed. The dark moon uprising happened after that. What you didn't know, was that it was only until two years back that all of the remnants of her followers were destroyed. We have enjoyed relative peace since then."

"That still hasn't answered why all the extra protection around me, and the need to hide things from me"

"Well you see, at your presentation, shortly after your birth. Your life was threatened and the Queen, having seen the lengths of power the darkness had on people, decided to close down all the modes of entry to the moon. She did not want you to feel captive on your planet and decided it best you did not learn of the existence of anyone else, that you may not want to venture out."

"What good that did! It only had the opposite effect on me!"

"She was expecting you to take after her more quiet gentle ways. She did not expect you to have your fathers thirst for knowledge or adventuresome ways. That's genetics for you! You have your mothers face, but your fathers heart. I suppose that's your charm. You got the best of both of them!"

"Luna, how was my life threatened?"

"Some words where uttered, I cannot recall the exact statement. Yet, it was enough to put your mother on guard. She was counseled not to let fear take hold, but I believe in that moment she did not think fear drove her decision, now I think she realizes she played into it."

"I understand that it was all for my benefit. I am thankful Luna. In the end no harm was done, to me at least. I will spend my life paying back with gratitude the sacrifices that the inner council did for mother and me."

"Now I must go meet mother, it is late, and I am sure there is much to do."

With that, the princess stood up from the bed, but before she reached the door she turned around and said "Oh and Luna, don't think I didn't notice what went on with you and Artemis tonight, you have much explaining to do when I get back!"

Luna's face lost all color as she stared after her princess.

For the second time that evening, Serenity found herself outside of the communication's room. She was about to knock, when she heard voices coming from within. Leaning her ear on the door she could make out the sound of a female voice. One she did not recognize. Then her mother's voice started talking once more:

"How handsome he has grown! How old is he now?"

"Twenty. He is already commanding the armies, he has met his father's expectations. I believe he has taken him to bond with the cry..

The words were not finished as Serenity had leaned too heavily on the door and had pushed it open. Tumbling to the floor in all her unannounced glory. If only she had realized that her hand had unknowingly turned the knob when she had leaned in. Her mother swiftly stated "I'll get in touch with you later" to the screen. The main screen went blank, but before the minor screens could go blank, Serenity looked up in time to see the image of the most handsome man she had laid eyes on. Hair as dark as the night, and skin that appeared to have color on it, very uncommon on the moon, as most Lunarians where very fair in color. What had fascinated her the most though, where his eyes, sapphire blue, just like the color of the earth. She briefly wondered who he was, before her attention was brought to more important things, like her mother staring down at her in wonder. Quickly she got to her feet and dusted of her dress.

"I came as you ordered mother, sorry for that intrusion, I did not mean to come in like that"

"I'm sure you didn't." the Queen chuckled.

"What do we need to discuss?" asked Serenity worriedly.

"Well, now that you have been informed on the matters of the solar system, it is my wish that you meet that which you help to govern. We will be starting a tour of the planets in about six months' time. I will start making arrangements with my council. We will visit all the planets we help protect."

"Does that include earth as well? They are the primary planet we protect."

"That they are Serenity, but we will start with the planets that we have alliances with. Luna will fill you in on the state of affairs the moon has in the solar system. For now I want you to start your training on the crystal. You have six months to learn the basics. From then on we will specialize in between our touring."

"Thank you mother! You have given me all my heart desires. I will do my best with my training so that you do not worry about protecting me on out travels!" The princess made to leave, ecstatic about the future prospects. When her mother called her back.

"Serenity, I have not given you your present yet. Come here, It is something your father wanted you to have."

With that she walked to her mother to receive the precious package. It was small, small enough to fit in her palm. Slowly she opened the elegantly wrapped silver packaging. Inside was a gold star shaped watch with the phases of the moon. She looked up to her mother with tears in her eyes.

"It was your fathers, a gift I gave him while we were courting. He said that he wanted you to have it, that you may give it to your love. When you were old enough of course!"

Serenity could only stare at the watch and hold it to her heart. She could not see how she would want to part with it ever. With watery eyes she thanked her mother, and kissed her cheek.

"I will make sure to give it to someone that is truly worthy of such a gift mother!"

"I know you will. Now I want you to go have a good night's rest. Tomorrow will be taxing on you, and it is the beginning of a hard six months, but I am sure you will handle it well."

With that the princess walked to her room, with her head full of many happy thoughts, as well as a dark haired mystery man.

The Golden Castle was an architectural wonder to many who first laid eyes on it. To those who called it home, it was much more than marble floors, Massive gold covered arches, or floor to ceiling glass windows. It was a place filled with memories running down corridors, hiding behind silk drapes, or sitting by his mother's large vanity, watching her comb her long shimmering black hair. Which was what his mother was doing when Endymion entered her room.

"Mother, may I have a word with you?" he said as he leaned up against the wall.

"Sure, Endymion. What can I help you with? Said the queen laying her ivory brush on the marble vanity top and turning around to make eye contact.

"I went with father to meet Helios." He stated, as he began to walk towards her in a sly manner, his dark blue eyes lighting up with joy.

"Oh, I see. Did you go to Elysian with him?" stated the queen as her dark green eyes pulsed wide with hope.

"Yes, I bonded with the crystal" her son replied with a beaming smile on his face.

The queen stood up instantly and quickly made her way to hug her son. As soon as his arms embraced her he lifter her off the floor and gave her a twirl.

"I forget it is not me who gets to do that anymore. You lift me as if I were a simple piece of hay!" huffed the queen.

"Mother, you are more than hay to me, you know that" chuckled her son. "I am just so excited to finally have father with me! You should have seen his eyes when the crystal accepted me as its host and merged with me! Now I can feel the state of the earth simply by touching it! I feel as if I am in tune with everything around me! Helios said I can start practicing in Elysian as much as I want. Father said he wants to go with me to help! I have never seen him so happy by my actions!"

"He has every right to be. We have expected great things from you. When you were born Helios came to visit us telling us that the crystal pulsed with energy, something that had not happened in hundreds of years. You see Endymion, no king on earth has been able to use the crystal after the first king hid it away in Elysian. The Royal family were the ones tasked with keeping it safe in a place only open to those with Royal blood. It makes me so proud to know that you, who have worked so hard, have gained that privilege. Now you must work hard at mastering its use. I'm sure you will be able to help protect this planet even better now!"

"Mother, I plan on not only that, I want to know what is out there. I would like to see if Earth has other planets we can learn from, technology that can help advance our world. I want to open up communications, I'm sure with the Golden crystal behind it, we can do anything!"

"I know we can. Just focus on mastering it for now, all else will come naturally." She said as she made her way to her small table. Gesturing to the tea, he nodded his head.

"Of course mother. Thanks for always guiding me and comforting me when things got difficult. It is you I can thank for not allowing myself to drown in sadness." He said grabbing the offered tea he took a sip.

"Your generals have also helped in that, don't forget about them." She said taking a sip of tea herself.

"Of course, Kunzite has always been like a father figure to me. It must distress them that I've been secretive as of late. I will let them know. I see why not. I am sure they will be happy for me and what it means for earth."

"Darling, before you go, I want to ask. Have you thought about marrying anytime soon?"

Caught of guard by the question, the prince nearly choked on the tea he was drinking. "Not really, I still have much to accomplish and with training now, it's not a priority.

"Good my son, I was hoping you had not set your heart on anyone yet." Pouted the queen.

"Mother, if it were up to you, I wouldn't set my heart on anyone ever!" laughed the prince.

"Well, as a mother I just wish to know if my son has already set his sights on someone, that I may dissuade him from such a match. For I have someone better in store for him!"

With a sudden renewed interest in the conversation the prince quirked his brow and asked

"Who would that be mother dearest? I hope not Cressenda, I do just put up with her for your sake mother! I would not consent to such a match!" firmly stated the prince.

Giggling the queen replied, "Oh heavens no! I just put up with her because her mother is a dear friend of mine, if I cannot stand her, I don't expect to yoke her to you! The one I have in mind is a far superior girl, who comes from an impeccable family. Her beauty is incomparable, but her kindness surpasses even that. She will make an excellent queen for you someday."

Putting the teacup down and leaning close to his mother he asked, "May I know who this lovely maiden is, that I may judge her myself?"

The queen only smirked and said "Darling if I did that, you would look for all her bad traits just to prove me wrong. You shall meet her one day. I will leave a sign for you to know who it is I speak of. See this necklace?" the queen held up her most prized necklace. Made up of small moonstones, with a ruby stone shaped like a rose in the middle. "I will instruct her to wear it when she has fallen in love. I just hope it's with you, I'm pretty sure it will be though, who can resist your good looks? When you see it on her, you will know I was right, and by then you will be so in love, you won't resist!"

"Well mother, I hope you are right, otherwise, you would be giving away that necklace in vain!"

"Even if you will not have her, I'm sure I won't regret giving her such a lovely gift."

"Well I'm always up for the challenge mother, but I must leave, I have a meeting with my generals I must attend to."

With that the prince walked out of the room leaving the queen to her thoughts. Gently running her hands over the moonstones she thought out loud "Such a gift would be befitting of you, wouldn't it Serenity?" She took a long sip of tea, and wondered how much longer till she got to meet her in person. She had quickly caught a glimpse of her falling into the communications room with her silver hair shimmering every which way, and her skirts splayed around. Yet, before the screen had shut off, she had seen the expression on the young princess's face as she stared at the image of her son, it was priceless. She grinned, thinking how perfect it had been that the princess had seen the image that was intended only for the queen's eyes. It reassured her that at least on that end, she wouldn't have trouble. Unless her son let out his rather unpleasant ways of warding off women. She had time though, and she would make sure he acted his princely self when they did meet. Smiling she put her teacup down.


	4. Deceptions and New Beginings

"For goodness sakes Endymion! Is that all you can do? Those are just parlor tricks! You can't be serious about this! How can it be that after six months this is all you have managed to do with the power of golden crystal?" Fumed king Titus. Disbelief was clearly displayed on his face, as well as frustration. For how could it be that the second most powerful crystal in the universe could only manage such small feats? The legend stated that the crystal's power was enough to protect the whole planet, and much more if used to its maximum potential.

By now his son should have been able to power up cities with magical light, or transport large items from one corner of the castle grounds to the other with so much as a flick of his wrists! Yet, here he was showing him how he could see visions of any place on earth, just by touching trees or plants. That he could heal himself and others by just simply concentrating his power over the injured site. "At least that was useful", the king thought to himself sarcastically. His son had also mastered the art of teleporting himself from one corner of a large room to another and lifting objects up into the air, but that's as far as it went. It's as if he had a cap on his powers, like something was blocking his ability to use the crystal to its full potential.

Frustrated with the turn of events the king decided he would go home and think about the situation. His wife had informed him that Queen Serenity had made contact with her and was hoping that in one years' time, negotiations with the Silver Alliance would be open for discussion again. This time he wanted to bring something to the table, so to speak. What better asset than a fully functioning golden crystal, to sway the hearts of the alliance, but most importantly the queen. Finally he would be able to stand on solid equal ground! The earth would not be overlooked any longer, as if it was a child deemed unable to play with adults! With a determined look in his sapphire eyes, King Titus decided to teleport out of Elysion and return home. Just as he had stepped off the training ground, he felt his son's hand on his shoulder.

"Father, stay. I promise I'll do better. Just watch me." Pleaded the prince, knowing he was losing his father again.

"Call me when there is something interesting to see. As far as I'm concerned, I'm done with watching you practice. There isn't much to see. I'm beginning to feel inclined towards other methods of advancing this planet."

With that, he left, leaving a dejected looking Endymion in his wake. Helios soon came to the prince's aid and gave him words of encouragement.

"My prince, do not concern yourself with what shows of power the crystal can perform. As long as it understands your wishes and you can feel its wishes in return, it will unleash whatever power necessary to do your bidding. It is simply not the time for such displays. Remember, it takes a pure heart with unselfish desires to command the golden crystal. When the time is right, you will see its power. For now just focus on keeping calm when controlling it. The crystal will respond to your heart. If you are disheartened it will be as well."

Endymion smiled weakly at his words, but knew them to be true. It seemed whenever he was by himself he could perform greater tasks, but as soon as his father showed up, he lost concentration and performed measly. He would not give up, he would learn to control his heart and have the crystal do his bidding. In the meantime he would relax in Elysion.

Taking a short stroll to the rose gardens, he sat on his favorite bench and inhaled the scent. It always did relax him. Sitting there, listening to the water fountain as the birds chirped around it truly soothed his soul. He began meditating on the beauty around him. This special place, hidden within the earth in a different realm, was indeed a paradise. It was meant to be a reflection of how the earth should be in all its glory and also reflected the Earths state. Lush gardens surrounded him, filled with the most exotic looking flowers. Animals roamed free among nature in unity. The skies appeared as crystal blue as clear spring water. The lake that sat to one side, appeared to be a mirror reflecting the sky. No place on earth could rival its beauty.

He remembered the first time he arrived in Elysion via the forest chapel, he had never known that place had a double purpose. Helios had lead him to a secret room below the chapel that held a secret teleport chamber, only available for use by the royal family. No one else would gain access. When they had stood on the platform, they had found themselves within a mirror image chapel. Only this one was in Elysion. Walking out to the main area of the chapel, the same gold laden alter stood in the center of the circular room, only this one had something laying on the alter. It was the crystal. Glowing with a soft golden light, Endymion remembered being attracted to the light instantly, as if it were calling him. Slowly stepping towards it, he was surprised when the light floated up towards him, catching a quick glimpse of the crystal before it was absorbed in his body. After that he remembered he got light headed and passed out. When he awoke, he found himself laying in the gardens, the smell of roses in the air. Helios gladly gave him a tour and explained the purpose of Elysion.

It was explained to him that if nature and humans where in unity, the gardens would flourish, but if darkness were to creep in, the gardens would start to dry up, thus reflecting the soul of the earth. As the earth's protectors, the Kings needed this information to provide unity and peace on earth. This was how the kings new if conflicts had started on earth. Thus explaining how his father knew where to send his armies to settle conflicts on other parts of the world when needed.

Now he would be in charge of inspecting Elysion and asking Helios for guidance in directing his armies. He remembered being shocked to hear that Helios, the priest of Elysion was nearly 900yrs old and had perpetually kept the body of a 14 year old, as that was the age at which he had started. He was tasked to protect Elysion by the first king, until a new king who could wield the crystal and protect it.

Now here he was, merged with the crystal, commander of the armies, next in line to the throne of the earth, and still disappointing his father. Something's would never change, he thought with a sigh. Exhausted with the day's events, Endymion closed his eyes and decided to take a small nap before returning back up to the surface.

"Let me get this straight. The king is allowing the practice of magic of any kind? What is he thinking! His father, king Cornelius, banned all forms of magic because its unnatural!" Fumed Kunzite, as he walked back and forth across the command room. He had called a meeting to discuss the matter of the kings new verdict, allowing for the use of magic among the common people.

"Sources say he has brought a young woman from the country who practices those arts. They say he has appointed her as the court magician. The king says its white magic, and won't cause no problems. I seriously doubt that." Sneered Nephrite. Although he read the stars, he never did any unnatural rituals to do so, it was something he just knew. The practice of casting spells and calling forth powers was not something he was very keen on.

"Lets wait to see what she teaches and how she uses her knowledge before we make judgments" stated Zoisite.

"I'm just interested if she is as beautiful as they say! Country women always have this wild beauty about them. Plus I hear she is a red head, that's pretty uncommon. She must be quite the looker!" Said jadeite dreamily.

"Jadeite! If you keep chasing tails, they will end up being the death of you! Sober up for once and think clearly, this is an urgent matter!" Scolded Kunzite. He swore sometimes even he didn't understand why the king chose him as a general. The man had skill with the sword, but his head needed some serious work!

"What's an urgent matter? Questioned the prince, as he made his way to seat at the head of the table. The command room grew silent.

"Is it regarding the young woman father has asked to stay at the palace? If so, I'm as angered about it as you. It seems he has decided to put the pressure on and use this woman to challenge me. He wishes to taunt me with her so that I may 'hurry up' and improve my use of the crystal. Father doesn't realize that he shouldn't play with fire. The magical arts in the hands of dark hearts are deadly. That's why grandfather banned them. You can't trust those that practice to not let there hearts get corrupted. You can rest assured I will keep my eye on her."

"Just be careful, she could use her arts to entrap you" warned Kunzite.

"Thanks to the crystal I am immune to spells and can read right thru them, I can also get a feel for peoples auras. I will be safe, but I fear father is not. It is him I will have to guard. He seems obsessed with having power thru any means." said Endymion with a solemn face.

"We will all be on guard as well my prince. We will make sure to keep our distance until you determine her intentions." Zoicite calmly stated.

"Do you want me to ask the stars?" Offered Nephrite.

"That you may, keep me informed if you find anything out." Commanded the prince.

With that they continued talking of other matters ranging from the army drill exercises, to improving the current transporters that where currently being built. It appeared that with the aid of the Golden Crystal, transporters had been made that allowed for people to move from the castle to outside locations. Plans where in place to experiment on larger distances, with the goal being that they may use them to travel to the four territories and smaller divisions from the castle. Zoisite led those plans and was making quick progress. Only time would tell how far they would be able to travel. It was those projects that helped distract the prince from the pain of losing his father once more.

A couple of days had passed since the meeting with his generals, when his father left him a note requesting his presence in the throne room. So it was with great dread that Endymion stopped before the large doors to the throne room. Opening them and making his presence known he asked "You called father?" His voice feigning ignorance to the matter he was sure his father had requested his presence for.

"Yes, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Answered his father in a commanding voice.

Making his way to the throne, Endymion stopped before his father, watching as he made a signal to a footman, who opened a side door adjacent to the throne.

A small figure appeared. Slowly making its way towards the throne, the figure removed the hood that had held its identity secret. With that a beautiful young women with hair like fire that fell in waves, and bewitching green eyes appeared before him. Her skin, while slightly sun kissed was decidedly fair, her stature was tall, and her form was a delight to the eyes. The woman did not need magic to captivate. She was dressed in country clothing consisting of a worn brown skirt and white peasant blouse. She had stone like jewelry that hung from her ears and throat. She was dressed simple indeed, but that added charm to her appearance. Endymion cought himself staring, which seemed to make the young woman blush. "Great" thought the prince, "now she will think I've developed a fancy for her!" With that, the prince nonchalantly stepped up to the maiden took her hand and laid a chaste kiss to it.

"A pleasure to meet you my lady. I hope your stay with us will be to your pleasure" added Endymion, in a calm manner. From the touch alone he could tell she hid no ill will. Her aura, while not the brightest, did not raise any concern from the prince. He would have to continue checking her periodically to see if any changes occurred. For now she was deemed safe. His attention was brought back to his father by his following words.

"It will be to her pleasure, she is a permanent guest and will serve as court magician. Maybe she can teach you a few things Endymion."

The prince tried to hide his pain at the jab his father made by feigning shock at the news of her position.

"Well, we will see about that. I have never fancied magic as a way to get things done, but so be it. We will see how useful you prove to be to father. I on the other hand, have no need of magic." With that he looked to his father, giving him a look that said "I hope you know what you're doing", before looking at the lady again.

"It was a pleasure to meet you. May I have your name? It seems it was not mentioned."

"Beryl, my name is Beryl".

With that the prince rolled the name on his tongue and excused himself. He had plans to put in place.

"My prince, I have come to say goodbye. For tomorrow I leave to Mercury. I have never been to another planet and am so excited! I will meet new people, places and see new sights! I have heard it is an extreme planet that varies in temperatures. We will be staying in the poles of the planet, which means it will be immensely cold! They have a bio dome, like we do here, but due to the extreme cold outside, it is still cold on the inside. I have heard wonderful things about Mariner castle! But most importantly I will meet king Hermes and Queen Isis, my dear Ami's parents! The one thing that excites me the most though, is the possibility of meeting you! I do hope to find you on that planet, but if i don't, rest assured my heart tells me we shall meet, my sweet prince!"

With a sigh, the princess signaled the computers in the communication room to remove image 3795 from the screen, and return it to her secret files.

Usually late at night, while everyone was asleep. The princess had these secret meetings with the image of the handsome gentlemen on the screen. She would tell him her musings and talk to him like he was her confidant. He had become like a journal to the young princess. An image that would listen to her and not judge her. She new it was childish, and somewhat obsessive. But something in his countenance provided her with comfort. His intelligence shown thru his eyes and his stance spoke of valor and strength. He was her perfect man, and had dubbed him her prince. She did not know if he was one, but his clothing spoke of someone of high rank. That lead her to believe that due to his station, she would meet him. One day. For now she would content herself with his picture. Making sure everything looked as it did before her arrival, she exited the room and made her way to her bedroom, hoping to salvage some sleep.

The lavender eyes looking at the princess's retreating form, sparked merrily at her discovery. "Gaia will be pleased to hear that my girl has all but fallen for him! After this year of touring is over, I shall be glad to meet again and hopefully carry out our original plans" Queen Serenity thought to herself as she made her way to her bedroom. She still had much to pack.

Serenity awoke to the sound of a slamming door. Gathering her sheets about herself she was not prepared to see a teary eyed Luna. Quickly getting to her feet she ran toward Luna enveloping her in a hug. Leading her to the bed, she gently grabbed her hands and asked the obvious question. "What happened Luna? Is it mother? Is it the girls? Artemis? With that last name it seemed she cried even harder. Smiling in understanding she hugged her again tightly then looked her in the eye pleading with her to say what was on her mind.

"Oh Serenity! I can't! ...I just can't look him in the eye and say goodbye! I feel myself fall apart! This morning at breakfast, I had set my mind to say farewell, but I just couldn't look across the table at him. I could feel his gaze on me, but I just didn't want to look at him for fear of coming apart. I didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone!"

Blowing her nose on her handkerchief, she looked at Serenity and stated, "Oh and don't worry about missing breakfast, the queen excused you in front of everyone, stating you needed your sleep for travel this evening."

Serenity blanched, she hadn't realized she had overslept. Thankfully her mother had excused her. She was about to embark on a journey to present herself to all her future subjects, she couldn't afford to do that again. She needed to present herself as a responsible young lady. Looking at Luna she decided to bring the conversation to the more important matter at hand.

"Luna, don't you and Artemis have an understanding of sorts? Has he not been secretly courting you these last six months?"

Luna's face turned red and acknowledged her words. She slowly lifted a onyx, cat shaped stone, that hung from a platinum necklace to her lips. It had been a gift from Artemis. He had given it to her at the ball. She remembered how surprised she had been when he took her straight to the balcony after their dance. He had nervously held her hand, but steadily looked in her eyes, as he told her he had admired her for some time, and would like to be able to spend some time with her, after work hours of course. She had slowly nodded feeling it all a dream. What he did next surprised her. He smiled at her, and asked her to turn around and close her eyes. Doing as she was told, she suddenly felt something cool on her neck, followed by his warm breath, as he stood closely behind her, fastening the object. He then told her to open her eyes. Looking down, she noticed the beautiful necklace. He spun her around once more and asked her to dance with him again. She silently followed after him, smiling and blushing the rest of the evening. She was brought back from her memory by Serenity's next question.

"Has Artemis professed his feelings for you?"

"Well he hasn't said it with words, but his actions and way he treats me tell me it is so!" Exclaimed Luna.

" I am sure he will wait for you Luna. Even though he may think he hides his feelings well, we all know how much he loves you. His eyes light up, and he actually smiles! The year will be over before you know it !"

"I know that, but it hurts to know that the one I love will be so far away. I never wish this anguish on you my dear!"

"Oh Luna, I don't wish to burden you so! If you wish, you may stay." Offered Serenity.

"Your heart has always been so kind, but I cannot put my duties aside for my own benefit. My pride will not allow me to go back on my word. I am High Queen Serenity's first assistant, and tutor to the Princess of the Moon kingdom, I will not forgo my duties. While this is not pleasant, I believe it will make me stronger."

"Spoken like a true Mauan! I have read that your people are fiercely loyal. You are no exception. I know fortune will bless your decision!"

With that the princess said "Now come Luna, you must have brunch with me! I'm sure you didn't have much to eat at breakfast."

Nodding Luna followed her liege.

The transport chamber was alive and buzzing as everyone made sure everything was up to par. After all, it had not been used in sixteen years! The Queen and Princess would be travelling with only Luna, as the other princesses had left right after the princess's party in order to spend some much needed time back home. They had kept in contact via the communications chamber, but between practicing with her crystal in the prayer room and her planetary lessons, the communication had become sparse. That is why she was also glad to go, she looked forward to catching up with each and every one of them. Her usage of the crystal was now at an intermediate level, so she was able to provide her own protection if need be. Within another year, and she would be able to wield the crystal almost at full potential. She was glad of her accomplishments, and knew her mother was too.

After having receiving the ok from the engineers, the engines to the transporter where started. All that was needed was for the party to step on the platform, that the queen may use her crystal to give the last bit of energy needed to go.

The Queen stepped on to the platform with Luna and motioned for her daughter to join. Just as the princess stepped on the platform, the door was flung open and in came a winded Artemis, looking unnaturally disheveled. When he saw that he was not too late, a look of relief passed over his face. Walking quickly and with a determined stride, Artemis made his way to the platform. Serenity turned toward Luna with a smirk on her face, only to see that Luna looked as pale as could be. Her face was mix of shock and joy.

Taking Luna by the hand he lead her off the platform and to the side. Whispering in her ear, Serenity saw how Luna went from pale to red in an instant. What had the room gasping came next.

Getting down on one knee Artemis held Luna's hand and announced: "Luna, you know that as a military man I am one of few words. Let me now express to you how very much in love I am with this, a promise of a lifetime of happiness, if you accept to honor me by becoming my wife"

Artemis then proceeded to pull out a platinum ring with small onyx stones surrounding a princess cut diamond.

With that, Luna could only nod as her hand went to her mouth in an attempt to hold back the sobs of joy that were threatening to come out. Placing the ring on her hand, Artemis stood and gently placed his hands on her cheeks, rubbing his nose to hers, and placing his forehead on hers he stated "My love, go fulfill your duty. I have waited sixteen years to confess my feelings for you, what's another year to it? I will make the arrangements. When you come back, we can marry."

"Artemis, you have made me the happiest woman in the universe, now I can go with my heart at ease. I will miss you terribly."

Caught up in their own world, they paid no heed to the audience beforehand. Separating his forehead from hers, he quickly laid claim to the lips that had tortured him for years. Starting out as a chaste kiss, he deepened it slightly before pulling away, after being made conscious of the audience that had heartily applauded their display of affection. Turning beet red, Luna quickly hugged him, wishing she could stay in his arms forever, before stepping back up to the platform. Waving farewell, the group slowly became invisible as they disappeared of the platform in a whirl of fog. Once everything was complete the fog cleared, leaving nothing behind, save a few teardrops on the floor.

Authors note:

I want to thank everyone who has kept up reading my story. I hope I am not boring you dragging out the story. I just want to make sure I'm as detailed as possible, and fleshing out the side characters. What's a dish without good side's right? But do not fret, we are getting to the good stuff. Serenity and Endymion will finally meet! There I have provided a spoiler for you. Shout out to all who reviewed, you know who you are! I really do appreciate those reviews, they give me a reason to keep writing, knowing people are enjoying this story. I'm new to and haven't really gotten around to using the setup, so be patient with me. Until next chapter!

Love,

Tsukilight


	5. Inevitable

Inevitable

The stars shined ever so brightly in the night sky, painting the otherwise dark skies with sparkles and shimmer. The Moon bright and glowing was lighting the path for a cloaked figure that moved swiftly thru the forest, in pursuit of a target that was unknowingly being followed.

It had been about an hour since Beryl had left the security of the castle walls in pursuit of her prince. Since she had first laid eyes on him, she knew that she wanted to protect him. His aura had shown itself a beautiful golden color, and within him she had felt a strong presence that made her powers feel inadequate in comparison. She could never understand why King Titus had requested her presence at the castle, when his son obviously held enough power to carry out all the tasks the king could ever ask for. Despite that, the king wanted more.

She remembered the day the guards had arrived at her village, knocking down her door and demanding she accompany them to the capitol of the Golden Kingdom. All color had drained from her face as her greatest fear was before her, she had been discovered! Her family had warned her that spies were plentiful, when rewards were given to those that turned in practitioners of the arts. Beryl thought her life was over as the guards lead her to the carriage that would surely take her to the dungeons. Nothing could prepare her for the shock of seeing the King himself waiting for her inside the carriage, requesting her help! Gladly she accepted his request, for anything was better than a life of imprisonment.

As she closed in on her target and followed at a safe distance, she huffed to herself as she remembered how until that fateful day, the arts had been frowned upon. How glad she was to hear that the king himself had removed the the ban on magic. She could not understand why people feared it. It was a useful tool that had so much potential to help humanity. She was so proud of her position now, using her knowledge of the arts to help explore and expand ways to advance technology. She could not ask for more.

Oh, but she could. Ever since the prince looked at her causing that blush to stain her cheeks, she could not help but want to be useful to him in any way possible. At first she would look for ways to help him with his experimental projects around the castle, such as improving distances with the transporters, or helping magnify the signal of the communications chambers. Everytime she would attempt to use her magic as a source the prince would decline her assistance, stating they already had a power source.

Feeling his cold regard for her, she decided to immerse herself into her personal experiments. Yet, with a schedule as busy as hers, she could always find the time to secretly watch over the prince. Especially when he made his occasional nightly trips into the eastern part of the forest. She would follow him to the chapel and wait outside till his return. Sometimes he made quick visits, but on most occasions, she would find herself waiting behind shrubs till dawn.

This was currently her predicament. The prince had entered the chapel only minutes before. Now she found herself looking up at the night sky as she lay beside a large boulder that would be her hiding spot for the evening. She often wondered if the stories she had been told by her grandmother were true. That celestial people watched over them from above. Those legends where a secret that her family had passed on for generations. She never spoke of them to no one. For who would believe such a thing? The idea always seemed alarming to her somehow. She could not understand how these beings, if they existed, chose to hide themselves, as if withholding something from them. They couldn't be trusted if they did indeed exist, that she knew for certain.

Closing her eyes and inhaling the fresh summer night air, she suddenly opened them wide when she heard a branch snap close by. Bolting quickly to her feet, she hid behind the closest tree. A small gasp escaped her lips as she saw a cloaked figure walking by the large boulder she had previously been hiding by. As she made to pull the small dagger from within her cloak, a gloved hand covered her mouth, while another held her arm in place. Fear spread throughout her body, before she recognized the scent of the male that held her captive. She would recognize that scent anywhere!

"I don't intend to harm you, I just wish to know what you mean by following me into the woods every time I visit the chapel? What do you want?" Slowly letting go of her arm and removing his hand from her mouth, Endymion turned her around by the shoulders. Beryl could only hold the tears at bay knowing she was caught, and would not be able to protect her prince any longer.

Slowly removing the hood from her head, Beryl decided she might as well come clean.

"My prince, I meant no disrespect, I just happened to notice this habit of yours and decided I would secretly provide protection, as a means to repay your kindness." She half whispered to the prince.

She was surprised when the cloaked figure made its way to them and spoke, while removing the hood that concealed its face.

"The prince is more than capable of caring for himself. He is in no need of guards as he already has us, his generals, looking after his back. You're presence is not needed in this capacity. Stick with what the king has brought you here for, if you truly want to help." Said the shorthaired blond known as Jadeite. His words while harsh, were true. That, Beryl knew, she couldn't argue against. Letting her tears fall she nodded in agreement.

Seeing that Beryl was crying, the prince could not help but try to comfort her in some way. After all her aura was still light, which ment her intentions where good. He could truly see how this young woman only really wished to help. Patting her shoulder lightly the prince looked her in the eyes and said,"Your efforts are truly appreciated, but I believe you would best use your talents if you were well rested instead of waiting around on me. You would not want to get premature wrinkles on your lovely face from lack of sleep. Now go, Jadeite here will accompany you back to your room."

After giving her a quick smile, he turned and made his way over to the chapel leaving Beryl in Jadeite's care.

Turning towards Jadeite Beryl walked over to him and spoke her mind.

" Why did you speak so harsh to me? Out of the four generals, you are the one who tends to be more attentive with the ladies." Questioned Beryl in a hurt voice.

"That I am. Yet when it comes to protecting my prince from threats, that side of me can easily become discarded. I might play the fool for the ladies, but I am quite quick to recognize my priorities." Jadeite motioned for her to follow as he started walking the path back to the Castle. Looking back at her to make sure she was following, he continued, "the prince has known of your following him for quite some time and has had us following you. He sensed you ment no harm, and ordered us not to harm you. He was quite puzzled why you were following him. He decided tonight he would confront you."

"Jadeite, believe me when I say, I only want to be useful. But, if all I am is a disturbance to him, then I will keep to myself." Said Beryl in a defeated voice.

"My lady, I truly hope those are your only motivations. I will tell you now, Endymion has no need of a woman at this time. He has too much on his shoulders. Check your heart and see if love is not behind your actions. If it is, you waste your time, and I suggest you remove those feelings. I do not wish you a broken heart."

Beryl followed quietly the rest of the way. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Endymion closed his eyes and concentrated on the images of earth that flashed before his eyes. Every week, Endymion would make a quick check of the earth's condition, but every couple of months he would make sure to spend the night, searching for any signs of concern from region to region. Tonight he was specifically looking for any evil aura that permeated any regions heavily. Helios had told him on his previous visit that he had a disturbing premonition via a dream. When he woke all he could remember from said dream, was large stones that emanated dark power. Endymion had attempted going to sleep this evening, when he too had a strange vision. With that vision in mind, he was currently seeking any hints as to what the earth was trying to warn him of. Visions of different landscapes and peoples greeted his mind, mostly all with good aura permeating the scenes. When suddenly a vision of a cold, dark, ice filled wasteland entered his mind. The visage was typical of the lands to the north, Kunzite's territories. He remembered having gone with him on a couple of his latest explorations using the teleportation chambers. One had recently been set up to the farthest north. A place with few settlements due to its inhospitable conditions. Kunzite had accompanied him to Norfolk as it was known. He at once new that the vision was in that vicinity.

Opening his eyes immediately he knew that he needed to explore that region. An ice cold chill had entered his body when he had seen the vision. He knew he would need to set up plans for an expedition to those lands as soon as he had more information as to what he was looking for in particular. He wouldn't risk his men in those lands unless he had a clear plan.

Making his way from the chapel in Elysion, Endymion made to find Helios and tell him of his latest developments. He needed to rest a bit before he would attempt searching the earth again. The golden crystal had exhausted his energy. Something that frustrated him to no end. He couldn't understand how the crystal after having been bonded to him for a year and half, still left him so weak after use. His powers had expanded and he was now capable of giving power off so as to power up different machines, the new transporters being one of them. They ran of the crystals power by harnessing the amount given to them by Endymion. The communications chambers had also received such updates and where now set up around the different castles around the earth. Norfolk had one, just as Peshwar to the east, Zoar to the South and Aladis to the west. The smaller regions that where governed by these areas were in the process of getting these innovations. Thanks to these, his generals where now able to stay more often in the castle and travel from one region to the other with no difficulty. As of now these machines could only transport about ten people at a time. Future plans involved the use of moving armies. Yet, all that was just talk at the moment, for as much improvement as those discoveries brought, the prince's life came first, and his experiment's where limited by his weakened body. Helios had told him that the use of the crystal would not kill him. The reason why his body weakened was because it was the crystals way of controlling him from using too much power.

Endymion just couldn't understand why the crystal, knowing his intentions where good, capped of his power. He could feel the amount of it running through his veins, and it was frustrating to not be able to show his father. Father. That was another matter altogether. His father had become the man he was used to seeing. He had given up hope in him despite his advancements, and was now convinced that earth would improve more quickly by use of magic. Beryl had already trained numerous individuals in the use potions and balms that helped with health and healing. The amount of sick had dropped heavily and people where now so full of energy that construction around the world was increasing in great quantities, new establishments where being built farther out from the current cities. Technology had improved as well, new lighting sources powered by magic where becoming more commonplace. People where now looking to the arts as a source of employment and schools where in development to teach it to the common peoples. While at first glance it seemed like good news, Endymion did not like it one bit. Nothing good ever came from rushed decisions. The act of allowing magic to run rampant without anyone truly monitoring it was disturbing to Endymion.

He had attempted to dissuade his father from allowing it, but his pleas had fallen on deaf ears. He was told to "keep playing with his crystal", and leave the kingdom to him. At least his mother agreed with him. She kept telling him to just keep concentrating on his current projects, that all would be well in the end. Waving it off with that secretive smile of hers. She always seemed to be holding a secret of sorts from him. One day he would get it out of her, but for now, he was determined to keep this world safe from the dangers his father was allowing. To do that, he needed to speak with Helios. The click of his boots was the only sound heard as he made his way down the stone path that lead to the Elysion gardens and Helios.

Serenity looked at herself in the mirror. Her silver off the shoulder gown, with diamond accents was a nice change to her usual white with gold accent dress she typically wore. Today was a special day. One that required someone else to wear white. She smiled as she remembered the past year, partly because of all the wonderful sights she had seen and people she had met. Mostly because it was filled with her last moments in company of her most trusted companion. She would not have her to herself much longer. She would be General Artemis's wife. Her duty would be to him first, as it should be. In the midst of their, touring the wedding had been planned to perfection, and now the day was upon them.

So here she was, seventeen and a half, right at the start of her adult life and feeling truly alone. This was it. After Luna married, she would have no one. Of course mother would be there, but that was not the same as having your constant companion. A big sister of sorts, that kept you in line when mother wasn't looking. With her mind focused on her troubling thoughts, she did not hear the door open and Luna walk in.

"Serenity, you look beautiful! It is nice to see you wear some color!" Exclaimed Luna as she looked her over.

Serenity truly did look lovely. She had grown from a young lady to a woman. Her body had completely filled out from the odd girlish one, to one that mirrored the queen. Tall, and self-assured was what the princess now radiated with her presence. Luna had taught her how to give off that feel, even though she would probably feel like a young girl of sixteen for years to come.

"Nothing compares to your beauty Luna. Artemis will not be able to take his eyes off you!" Replied the princess.

For indeed Luna made quite the picture, with her ivory colored lace gown that flowed from a high empire waist. The boat neck cut, with short sleeves,and small wrist length gloves, made her look the picture of elegance. Her hair was combed in a side bun, with a small lovely flower arrangement decorating the bun. Pearls where her jewelry of choice.

After hugging each other for minutes, Luna took Serenity's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Thank you darling, for everything! If you hadn't played that joke on me on your sixteenth birthday, who knows how long Artemis and me would have been denying our feelings. I wish you the same joy you have bestowed upon us darling." With that Luna placed a quick kiss to the princess's cheek, and held out her hand.

"I believe we must go know, the ceremony will be starting soon. Come Serenity, lets make our way to the Crystal Tower."

The princess took her hand as she wiped tears of joy from her face.

The grand ballroom was glowing with light as the chandeliers that lit up the hall sparkled in contrast to the darkness outside. The room was decorated in white and silver. With beautiful exotic white flowers that where imported from Venus. Small plum colored flowers with tiny delicate petals, from Saturn, served as the accent color. The room was littered with soldiers as those that served directly under Artemis had all been invited to celebrate along with him. Serenity watched as Luna and Artemis opened the dance, with their first dance as a married couple. The scene before her was lovely as the whole room bore witness to the profound love those two shared. It seemed that a glow surrounded them as they glided along the marble floors. She sighed as she looked at the two and her memories went back to her prince. She had yet to find the man! It was so infuriating! It seemed he was nonexistent!

The closest she had gotten was on the planet Mars. While at Phobos Deimos castle, she had caught a glimpse of a man with dark raven hair from behind. She had gotten her hopes up, only to be disappointed when said male turned around and was revealed to have amethyst eyes instead of the coveted sapphire blue she dreamed about.

Afterward each castle visited proved a disappointment in that endeavor. Magellan castle in Venus, was full of blondes, equally as bubbly as the leader of her best friends, but rendered no dark haired men. Io castle had very muscular men with good form, but were too hotheaded for her taste, surely her prince had good manners! Titan castle on Saturn, had very graceful looking men, but where a bit too pale for her likes (nothing like the sun kissed skin she hoped to find). Triton castle on Neptune was breathtaking with its beautiful aqua colored walls. The men while beautiful, were hard to take seriously as they displayed a vanity she had only seen on women, surely her prince had more sense than that!

Uranus was an interesting place to visit. If not for the perpetual wind that blew and made it difficult to keep ones appearance intact when outside, Serenity would have never understood why men and women there both decided to keep their hair short. What was even more difficult was telling them apart! It appeared that when it came to following the norms of society, Uranus didn't seem to care, like the wind, they went whatever way they pleased. It was common for women to wear men's' clothes if they wished. In fact, while at Miranda castle, she had made the embarrassing mistake of confusing Princess Haruka of being male. Haruka had just laughed it off and said it was actually a compliment to her, as she cared little for looking delicate. Her boyish good looks, were quite confusing to the Princess as she seemed to forget at times that she was indeed talking to a girl. After said experience, Serenity deemed it unsafe to generalize on genders while on that planet, and after some searching realized that it too did not hold her prince.

Charon castle was her last stop, and held her last shimmer of hope for finding her prince. That hope was put out rather quickly when she was told that the castle had no inhabitants as the Princess of the castle had been deployed on an assignment, and the King and Queen were not fond of staying in the castle, preferring the company of the soldiers instead. The castle was lone and bare, the inspiration for scary novels. The people of Pluto were just as morose. While very intelligent and strong, they had no time for activities other than patrolling for any unwanted guests attempting to cross into the space of the Silver Alliance. For that what was the four outer planets did, guard from outside intruders. They took their jobs seriously, and while the inner planets princesses had spent sixteen years ready to defend her should the need arise, the outer had spent it securing their borders. Keeping her safe in that way. She would forever be thankful, and looked forward to working with and getting to know them better. The month and a half she stayed on those planets was thrilling and served as a good base to start friendships. Speaking of which, she could hear the voice of her four closest coming her way.

"Mina, just because Lord Miles came over and complimented your appearance, does not mean he intends to marry you!" Hissed a very irritated looking Rei. In her red sweetheart cut, A-line dress, she looked dressed to kill. And probably could by the look on her face.

"Oh Rei, you just say that because you turn down every man who asks you!" replied the falsely offended blond, turning her head away from Rei in a mock offended gesture. The blond did look very lovely that evening. Wearing the colors of her home planet. The silk, one shouldered, floor length, rust colored dress hugged her curves and accented her skin perfectly. She looked like the statue of the goddess of Venus. It would have been no surprise if someone had actually asked her to marry them.

"I would too, if all they were after was my title! After all, I could not believe the gall of Lord Leto! To come up and ask you to dance, feigning ignorance to last year's offenses! He was trying so hard to gain your attention Rei! It was too painful to watch!" laughed Lita as she recounted the events. Her satin emerald mermaid gown, with beaded neckline shining as merrily as her eyes as she voiced her opinion.

"Whatever did he attempt with our mild tempered Rei?" asked the princess with a mocking grin. Her head tilting to the side, waiting to hear of her friend's latest offense against the male sex.

"Well if you must know Serenity, I kindly reminded him that I was but a lady in waiting and would not wish to bother his lordship by having him "stoop" to my level, as he had previously told me." Slyly answered Rei.

"All the while his parents, who most likely sent him her way, watched with a look of horror on their faces!" informed Ami, who was enjoying the retelling of the scandal of the evening. Always the proper one, she was dressed in a modest sapphire, cap sleeve gown, that hung of her body gracefully, giving her a soft delicate look. She was definitely the most approachable of the four gathered.

"Well I told him to be careful how he spoke to people, you never know when it's a princess in hiding!" countered Rei, as she placed her hand on her hip.

"What I would have given to see that spectacle! Lord Leto has been walking around the palace courtyards with this air about him, as if he thinks he will marry into one of the monarchies. I pity the fool, as he is now, with all fortune and no brains, he will most likely fall prey to someone as ambitious as himself. That will be his punishment!" spoke the high princess in contempt for the man.

"That is a good punishment as any! A lifetime married to a twit, just as horrible as himself! Well-chosen words Serenity" applauded Lita.

"Well while the rest of you choose to degrade men, I only wish to dance with them. There are plenty of handsome soldiers to dot over! Once tonight is over, all of us must go back to boring lessons and court life!" sighed Mina. Turning to the girls she continued. "How I miss the days spent here, practicing our swordsmanship and battling with each other in secret!" Then turning to Serenity "But most of all, I miss those nights spent gossiping on your balcony under the stars." As her eyes glazed over with tears, so did those of the others. Quickly joining in a group hug the girls held each other before a grinning Mina stated, "I wasn't joking about the dancing, and I hope you girls will join me! Let's dance the night away girls, tomorrow is fast approaching!" with that the girls headed to the dance floor turning heads and quickly gathering a line of anxious suitors.

After the girls left Serenity's room, the designated place to reminisce on old times, a cold chill crept in. Serenity suddenly felt the loss of Luna's presence. She was typically the last one to see her off before retiring to bed, as her bedroom had been adjacent to the princess. Now, pacing around her balcony in her nightgown, it seemed sleep was not to come. Her mind was too occupied in memories of the past and the inevitable loneliness that was sure to follow in the days to come. Luna had been dismissed as governess to the princess, and would now only serve her mother.

Tears slid down her face as she was reminded that all her friends now held responsibilities that would not allow for days of the past. A new era had started, her time to govern would be soon in coming. Her mother had also hinted at her during the celebrations that her time to choose a partner was soon to come, as she would be old enough to marry in six months' time and would soon be welcoming suitors.

It was those thoughts that also stole her sleep.

Returning to her room, she headed for her closet. She needed to take a walk and relax in the gardens.

Siting on the cold stone bench by the fountain of roses that typically calmed her, Serenity looked at the earth. She still could not believe that a planet so beautiful could be alone. Alone like her, she thought. Maybe that was why looking up at the planet seemed to sooth her lonely soul. The past couple of months, while exciting, had left her tired. Tired of searching for the phantom man that had come to represent a comfort to her. For it was to his image that she had poured her secret hopes and desires. Would love also prove to be a phantom idea? Watching Luna and Artemis had made her keenly aware that she would one day marry; yet her mother's words had cemented that idea to her head. Political marriages were quiet common place and she had witnessed some in the past year and a half. Would that be expected of her as well? Was she doomed to be a lonely wife, trapped in a loveless marriage as she had seen others? She did not wish that to her or her fellow friends. Looking at her father's watch, she knew that could not be so. Her mother had given it to her in her father's stead. Serenity suddenly realized what that gesture implied, a promise that she would marry for love. Somehow the idea managed to calm her nerves. She hugged herself as the chill of the night set in. Pulling her cloak tighter to herself, she laid back on the bench and stared at the earth. Her mind telling her heart that she could rest. She would not be alone, she would be complete one day. That evening while looking at the earth the moon princess found the sleep she was craving. Clutching her father's watch to her chest, the last tears of loneliness left her eyes as she drifted off in more ways than one.

Endymion, was exhausted. He had searched the earth for a more precise location to the darkness that had appeared, and had found another clue. This one, in the vision of a large stone, a monolith. Everything around it seemed to be dying. It definitely needed some investigation, and now he knew what to look for. The plans would have to wait till tomorrow, though, as Endymion was in a dour need of rest. Rubbing his eyes and massaging his temples Endymion made his way to teleport back to the temple in the forest.

Walking out into the forest, Endymion looked at the moon in admiration. The light emanating this evening was brighter than the usual full moons he had seen before. Making his way to his horse, he noticed a slight shift in the shadows.

Slowly walking towards the shadow while also keeping his hand on the pummel of his sword, Endymion decided to spy on it before making any sudden movements. For all he knew it could be Beryl again, trying to watch over him. Shaking his head, he sorely hoped that was not the case. Yet, out of the numerous possibilities, Beryl would probably be the easiest to deal with. Settling behind a tree, he noticed the figure was hunched over, in what appeared to be a large cloak with a hood. From the size he could tell it was a woman, or a really small man. The figure seemed to be looking for something on the ground desperately as it crawled on its knees at one point.

Endymion was about to make his presence known, when the figure stood tall, and suddenly produced a bright light from her hands. Aiming the light at the ground, the search continued.

Puzzled by the source of light, Endymion concluded it was probably a handler of magic. Just as he was about to conclude that the figure was harmless and make his way back to his horse, the figure stepped into a ray of moonlight, and having not noticed the small tree root in its path, stumbled and fell, pulling back on the hood in the process and revealing the most mesmerizing locks of silver hair Endymion had ever seen.

With his mouth ajar, against his conscious will, he gaped at the beauty before him. Her skin was like Porcelain, her lips plump and pink tinged, complimented by the lovely blush that graced her cheeks, made her look angelic. Her lovely heart shaped face, was framed by wisps of silver hair that was held back by two buns on either side of her head. The hairstyle was peculiar, but not tasteless as he had seen many a noble daughter do in order to stand out. When she lifted her eyes up at him, he was shocked to see the same eyes he had dreamed of many times before. Crystalline as the skies in Elysion! Her eyes looked at him in wonder for a brief second before recognition set in. The angel before him started panicking and quickly bolted up dusting off her skirts and putting her hood back on.

The image of her beauty now removed from his eyes, Endymion came back to his rational self. Slowly approaching the woman, he calmly asked "What are you doing here in the forest, at this time, by yourself?"

The woman looked at him in a puzzled way before it seemed she gathered her thoughts and spoke. "I feel asleep and just woke up. This place is vastly unfamiliar to me. Could you please tell me where I am?" asked the woman in a calm yet graceful manner.

As Endymion studied the manner she stood and talked he could gather that she was of nobility.

"Why, you are on the castle grounds, the eastern forest to be exact. I have not seen you at court, are you new to the castle? For I have not had the pleasure of being introduced." He smiled gently as he slowly walked closer to the woman, but she appeared somewhat uncomfortable with his new distance, and slowly backed away, only to trip over the same tree root, and fall on her bottom. The hood having flung itself off her head again, revealed the angel's flustered face as she looked up at him.

And that's when he noticed the mark on her forehead.

Looking at him her eyes pulsed wide as she realized he was looking at her mark, an easy reminder to all in her kingdom as to who she was! The look on his face let her know that he did not recognize her symbol. Relief followed by fear flooded her. If he did not recognize her moon mark, that could only mean she was not on a planet in her alliance! She had suspected such when she saw the unknown foliage that had greeted her upon waking. But having her dream prince look at her face with wonder only finalized the fact that she was on unknown territory. She did not know how she had teleported during her sleep. She had never done so before, and sorely hoped she could make it home. For as elated as she was to see the man of her dreams, she had two pressing problems. One she didn't know where she was, and two, she had dropped her father's watch and could not find it!

Looking back at her nameless prince, she decided that sitting on the floor in a less than graceful manner was not the best way to make first impressions. Just as she was making to get up, an offered hand appeared in her line of vision. Taking his hand, she was pulled up to her feet rather quickly and the suddenness brought her falling into his arms. She closed her eyes in embarrassment, she had never lost her composure before any male before. This meeting was going just as planned she thought sarcastically to herself before she felt him straighten her up. This close up to him, she could barely remember to breath. Pictures did not do this man justice. His chiseled features reminded her of a those lifelike statues on Venus that honored male beauty. Of course, nothing could compare to a living breathing man. His skin had a beautiful golden glow to it and his eyes held an intensity that no image could capture. While it had only been a second, that moment pressed up against him, had been enough for her to feel the power in his muscles and his scent would now be forever ingrained in her brain. It was a combination of dark wood, amber and warm spices. Serenity tried to stop the blush from forming on her cheeks, but was not allowed that pleasure. He was just looking at her with fascination. She figured she should speak to break the silence.

"I seemed to have lost a very important piece of jewelry. It is a gold watch, attached to a chain. If you could help me find it, I would be much obliged."

Nodding the man, bent on one knee, placed his hand on the ground and closed his eyes. A glow emanated from his hand, and as it expanded for a second, her heart thumped as something inside her, the connection she had to her crystal, thumped. It appeared he felt the same as he snapped his eyes open at the same time she had felt the sensation. Looking puzzled he stood and walked a couple of paces before bending down and picking something from the ground. It sparkled in the moonlight and Serenity knew it was her watch. Walking towards him with a smile of joy on her face, she approached her prince, who seemed entranced by her smile. Holding out his hand he let the watch hang from its chain. Placing her hand out, he gently placed it there, lightly grazing his fingers on her palm. It was at that instant that again, she felt a shock.

Endymion could not believe what he had seen. When he barely made contact with her skin, he had seen images. Images of that castle he had seen as a child. Of her walking in it, around it, with others. His mind was on overdrive as he thought of what that could mean. He looked at her in sudden realization. She wasn't of earth, of that he was now sure! That mark on her forehead glowed, it was not a simple birthmark as he had imagined it to be. Now he could vividly see that it was in the shape of a crescent moon. His thoughts were diverted back to this magnificent creature as he heard her say, "thank you."

With that he bowed and as he came up said, "a pleasure my lady. May I have the Honor of knowing your name? We have been here together and have yet to introduce ourselves."

Serenity could only nod. For a year she had wondered who this man was and what his name could be. It would not hurt to give him just her name she thought.

"Serenity, that is my name"

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Endymion."

Serenity barely had time to ponder his name, as she could feel the pull of the crystal beckoning her return. As she started feeling the power run through her veins, she could see her body was glowing. Lifting her hands to her face, she could see that her hands where becoming transparent. Looking at Endymion, she hurriedly said "I will not forget you Endymion. Someday we will meet again, of that I am sure!"

A blinding light suddenly surrounded the princess, and the surge of power that accompanied the light, sent the prince back against a tree.

"I won't forget you either… Serenity."

Those were the last words the prince spoke, before he drifted off to unconsciousness.


	6. One Step Closer

One Step Closer

The warmth of the mid-day sun warmed the princess's cheeks and the brightness the sun generated greeted the princess as she opened her eyes. The sound of stomping boots could be heard nearby, as well as the sound of voices shouting. Realizing she was hidden from view, nestled among some bushes to the side of the rose fountain, Serenity decided to sit up and see what all the noise was about. Lifting herself off the ground, she walked onto the stone path heading towards the palace, when the sound of Luna's voice made her turn.

"She has to be here! There isn't any other place she could have gone! Search the gardens once more, you must have missed her!" Commanded Luna to a group of soldiers in a high pitched voice.

Judging by her attire, she had been pulled out of bed in an urgent situation. Her hair was loose and swaying with the light breeze. Her long night shift peeking through the bottom of a large mans robe, that was wrapped loosely around her. The pink of her cheeks, and her ragged breathing, alerted the princess that this must indeed be an emergency. Deciding it best to make herself known, she stepped forward and walked towards the crowd.

"What is the matter Luna? Who must be found?" Asked the princess in worry as she made her way to comfort her most closest companion.

Yet, before she could move any further, the sound of Luna's startled sob, made her stop in her tracks. The look of utter relief, followed by tears of joy puzzled the princess. What had happened while she slept?

That's when the panic set in. Memories from the previous night flooded the princess's mind. Had they known of her unintended escapade? Had they sent people looking for her there, that unknown planet she had visited? What of her prince? Would they harm him if they found him? Oh she couldn't, wouldn't allow that!

Before her mind could process any further thoughts, she felt the tight embrace from Luna, who had run to her as soon as she had gathered her thoughts together.

Hugging her back, she felt wetness on her shoulder, most likely from Luna's tears.

"Don't ever do that again!" Said Luna as she held on to her even tighter.

Deciding it best to act as if she knew nothing Serenity asked, "Do what? What has happened?"

Detaching herself from Serenity, Luna wiped the tears from her eyes, and started explaining.

" We have been looking for you since before dawn! Your mother awoke in the middle of the night to the crystal pulsing strongly, and thought it was strange. She went to the tower to pray and investigate. When she didn't find any anomalies, she decided to look for you on her way back to her rooms. That's when she discovered you missing. The palace went into a frenzy looking for you! Your presence could not be detected by your mother, it was as if you were not on the moon! She is in a meeting with your princess guardians, and sent me to lead the search. Where have you been darling!"

Serenity was shocked to hear, that her presence could not be detected. She thought her bonding to the crystal, allowed for her mother, the primary user, to detect her presence wherever. This was a new development, and a relief to know that no one new of her adventure. Quickly she decided she would omit that part of her evening.

"I must have fallen asleep on my bench when I came out last night and rolled off. I woke up in the bushes this morning." Answered Serenity, as she picked some leafs off her cloak.

Satisfied with her answer, Luna was about to speak, when her cheeks blushed, as she laid eyes on the figure of her husband, making his way over to the crowd looking devastatingly handsome in his white long sleeved shirt with a few open buttons. It looked as if he had also had a restless night looking for the princess. His hair was loose in its usual way, but his chin was unshaven, giving him a very masculine appearance that morning. Standing beside his wife, he spoke to the princess.

"I am glad to see you are well and unharmed! The Queen will definitely be pleased. She has been trying to keep a calm facade, but is starting to tire. Come we must make your presence known to her, lest she become sick from her worries. "

With that Artemis lead the way back to the castle, with Luna by his side, as he supported her tired frame, with a strong arm wrapped securely round her waist. She leaned into him, content to have such a strong man to rely on during trying times.

The last couple of hours had been hell for Luna! She could not imagine what she would have done with herself had harm come to the princess! As it was, she was beginning to have doubts about taking the month off to visit Mau with Artemis. Her honeymoon could wait, if it ment keeping Serenity safe. She knew Artemis would agree with her. She would speak with the queen and offer up her services. Those were her thoughts as they made their way to the palace.

After a teary reunion in the throne room, the four guardian princesses as well as Luna and Artemis had a meeting with her majesty. After all was said and done, Queen Serenity, while visibly shaken by the ordeal, had stated that plans need not change. Artemis and Luna would continue on their trip to Mau, and the princesses would resume their responsibilities to their thrones back on their planets. Even after protests from those present, the Queen assured them that all was fine, it had all been an overreaction. Once all parties appeared relaxed, they were dismissed, and goodbyes given, as the teleport chambers where scheduled to start sending off guests shortly. Luna and Artemis were the last to leave, as they were scheduled to board a ship. Mau being such a small planet, was not equipped with teleports, and could only be accessed via spaceship. The voyage would take a week, and great care was taken to ensure the general and his wife would want for nothing on their first voyage together.

Serenity smiled to herself as she saw the retreating backs of her closest friends leaving the room. Now she would face her mother alone. She hoped she could keep her secret to herself. She had never hidden anything from her mother, and it burdened her to do so. But this was not the time to tell her of the previous nights actions. In her state. She might decide to Isolate her once more! After all she had seen in the previous year, she could not live in such a way! As she made her way to the throne, she was shocked to the bone at what her eyes held before her! The strongest person in the universe, who moments before had held herself so securely, was now a wreckage in tears. Sobbing for only her daughter to see. Running to her mother she flung her arms around her to comfort her.

After what seemed like hours, the Queen finally spoke.

"I have never known what it was not to feel you. Ever since you were born, and bonded with the crystal, I have always felt your presence via our link. Last night was the first time I could not feel you when searching for you. I was mortified! To me it was as if you had died! I feared those words had come true Serenity! After years of evading that witches curse, I thought it had caught up with us!"

The princess was astounded at what her mother had just uttered. What witch? What curse? Parting from her mother's embrace, Serenity looked her in the eyes urging her to clarify with her look.

"At your presentation. Your aunt, Nehelenia, she was the one that cursed you. I forbade anyone in the palace from bringing up those words. I didn't want you to grow up in fear, and now I have ruined that with my carelessness!" The Queen could only cry in guilt for having revealed to the princess what she swore never to tell. Placing her head in her hands, she let the tears continue to fall.

Taking her hands, and forcing her mother to look at her Serenity responded with a calm yet firm voice.

"Mother, listen to me, and listen to me well. My life is not bound by another's desire. It is decided by my actions, and my actions alone! I will not have my life dictated to me by what others deem is safe for me! I am a grown woman. I can fend for myself. I thank you for your great care in ensuring my safety, but I beg of you mother, trust me. Allow me to be responsible for myself now. Is not that part of growing up? Becoming an adult. Promise me, mother. Promise me that whatever comes our way, you will allow me to have a decision as well. No more white lies for my sake. Let us face the obstacles together in honesty."

Queen Serenity looked her daughter in the eyes and gave her the biggest smile she could muster. She was so proud of her daughter! She had surprised her once more by how level headed she had taken the news. Truly a child such as she, was going to make for an incredible ruler when her time came. Nodding her head in agreement to her daughter's request, the Queen, wiped the tears from her eyes and stood tall. Waiting for Serenity to follow suit, she decided to she would let her in on the last secret she was to tell. Nodding for her to follow, she started walking down the path to time itself.

"Serenity, there was one princess you did not get the chance to meet, remember?"

Asked Queen Serenity as they made their way down a secret passage the princess had never seen. The hallway was dim and fog seemed to be gathering around. Serenity could feel a chill enter her spine. Where were they?

"Yes, that was Princess Setsuna of Pluto. She is on an assignment, deep in space, is she not?" Replied Serenity, as she rubbed her arms to try to produce some heat.

Coming to an abrupt stop before large dark ornate doors, the queen decided to key the princess in on who they where visiting.

"My dear, Pluto has not been seen by anyone in the last millennia, she has served me since my childhood. You see, the princesses of Pluto are charged with a very special assignment. They guard time, and watch the time door. They are not relieved of their duty till father time decides to give the post to a new princess every couple of thousand years. Come, let's meet her."

Serenity could only stare in shock at the door before her, as she tried to process all the information. A guardian that controlled time? How powerful her guardian princesses were! She had been very impressed with Lita's control of lightening, and Rei's control of fire. Ami's ability to control water was also something to marvel at. Mina's ability to send shock waves of love was something that she didn't think possible. But for someone to control time? That was unheard of!

With a flip of the Queen's hand, the heavy door opened itself. There waiting for them, was Pluto, with that all knowing look in her eyes.

"I see you have decided to take this path my Queen. I commend you, for your decision. For a moment there I was worried you would let fear override your logic again, despite being told otherwise." Spoke Pluto in a serious voice, as she made to bow before the Queen.

"A wise ruler will learn from her mistakes and take chances to redeem themselves when offered. That is why I am here. Though I am sure I need not explain, as you already know."

Moving to the side, she allowed Pluto to see her guest, as she stared in shock at the guardian.

Serenity had never seen anyone with such beautiful eyes. Dark red in color; the color of blood. Her skin tone was a beautiful caramel color, not commonly seen in the alliance. She was a sight to behold, in her dark guardian uniform, similar to the others but different in its own way. She stood tall and intimidating, holding her long weapon that held a dark garnet orb on top. Serenity didn't have to wonder if it was lethal, as it emanated a strong power. Not noticing she was staring, she was brought back to reality, when her mother touched her arm to gather her attention.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess of Pluto." Said Serenity as she curtsied before her. "I hope, that when the time comes for me to rule, you will be of much aid to me as you have been to mother."

"If you rule with wisdom and fearlessness, then I am sure, my assistance will be of minimal use to you. You see, Princess, I am only to be called on for matters of urgency that may affect the alliance. Otherwise, it is up to you to decide how to rule. I am merely an observer, who will interfere when I deem necessary. Keep as you are, and you will not here of me."

With that, Pluto made to turn, when Queen Serenity, grabbed hold of her arm to whisper a question to her ear.

"Have I done wrong, letting her know of you? I have not caused a problem have I?"

"Why do you ask if it is already done? Live with your decisions. Proceed with what you have planned. The timeline has already ventured off course. Our reality is one I have not seen. But do not lose hope, the end has not been established. All is still well for the alliance." Whispered Pluto to her majesty's ear.

Walking back into the swirling mist, Pluto disappeared.

Turning around to face her daughter the queen gently gathered her hands in hers, before placing them on her arm and walking away from the door.

"Mother, why does she carry so much sadness in her expression? She seems to be half dead, the way she walks around. Is she not happy with her assignment? What can we do for her?"

The Queen could only smile at the concern in her daughter's voice.

"Pluto is not miserable in her assignment, if that's what is worrying you. Her people are of a serious nature. They are not much for expressions, as I'm sure you noticed when visiting. She has seen many things that no one should have to behold, her burden of knowing all is hers alone to bear, but she does it willingly."

Nodding in understanding Serenity followed the queen back to the throne room. The Queen had one more surprise in mind for daughter.

Queen Gaia walked around her son's room pacing back and forth in frustration. It had been a week since he had been discovered passed out in the palace gardens by the gardeners. He had been rushed to his bedroom and examined by the castle doctor only to be told that he did not have any injuries or any illnesses that were notable. Helios had also been summoned to the castle to look over the prince in hopes of finding out what his mystery ailment was. The boy had turned to the queen and informed her that he could not sense anything wrong with her son. On the contrary, he said the crystal was pulsing with more energy than he had ever seen. That maybe his highness was resting as the crystal was absorbing all his energy in the process.

That was not what had bothered the queen though. The most curious thing had happened on the second night of his comatose state. The window drapes had been left open, and the moonlight happened to fall upon the prince. As the queen gazed at her son in the dark, thinking how the light might bother him, he started to say some words in a whisper. Leaning close to his lips, she swore she heard him say, "Serenity, I won't forget". That was the last time he had said anything.

The queen could only wonder how he came to know of that name, and who it was he had met. Yet for all the questions that burned in her mind, she would not get any answers as long as her son remained in the state he was in.

Another source of frustration, was her husband's lack of caring for their son. She had excused his previous acts of harshness, on him wanting to train their son to be strong. But lately, she had realized that his obsession with proving to the Alliance that they were fit to join was stronger than his love for his son. When informed of his current predicament, his only reply was, "If his body is not strong enough to handle something this small, then he is not strong enough to rule." Gaia, had just about wanted to slap her husband in the face for a remark such as that. She sometimes wondered if he would rather give the kingdom to Beryl, as he tended to favor her more than anyone recently. She did not worry in regards to his fidelity, as he had proved to be more interested in his armies than women. He might not be as affectionate as she wished, but he had always given her his loyalty, and for that she was thankful. It was just that recently, he had pinned all his hopes on improving earth via magic that he failed to see what his son had accomplished. She honestly hoped he would see the error of his ways, before his son decided to just give up on him.

Making to sit on the bed by her son, she gently threaded her hands through his raven locks. He was such a wonderful son. She knew he would overcome whatever was ailing him, and she would continue to support his ideas. Placing a kiss to his forehead, she sat up from the bed was about to walk away when his hand wrapped itself around her wrist. Turning quickly she saw as his eyes burst open with a golden light in them. The power released through his hand was enough to send her stumbling back. Luckily she caught herself on his dresser so she didn't fall to the ground.

Endymion was shocked at the power running through his veins. He could vaguely feel that his body was sore from lying down for an unknown amount of time, but that did not stop him from standing up steadily and approaching his mother. Taking her hands in his, he asked her, "What's the matter mother, why are you looking at me like that?"

Taking his mother's silence as his answer he looked in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. His eyes where no longer that intense blue that took after his father, but a golden color overpowered them. He seemed to have a glow about him that gave him a halo effect. Yet, just as soon as it had started it faded, and all the power left Endymion, sending him straight to the floor. His mother rushed to his side instantly.

"Mother, how long was I doing that for?"

"It was just since you opened your eyes, are you alright? Do you remember what happened that night you were found passed out?"

It was then that Endymion remembered Serenity. Whispering her name to himself, he noticed his mother was looking for him in expectation.

"Mother, will you believe me if I told you that I think we were visited by others?"

"What do you mean others?" asked the Queen, trying to feign ignorance.

"I mean people from another world. I hope you do not think me crazy, but that night, I met the most mesmerizing woman I have ever laid eyes upon. She was so ethereal, I know she was not of earth."

"It appears my son has fallen in love! A feat I thought would never occur! But darling, she does not have to be out of this world for that to happen! Why would you think that?"

"Mother I am not jesting! Her beauty was not of this world! She had the longest tresses of silver hair I had ever beheld. Her skin was as white as snow and her eyes were crystal clear like the Elysion skies! But the reason I know she was from another realm, was the insignia on her forehead, it was shaped like a crescent moon! I have never seen anyone like that mother! Not on this earth! Do you believe me mother? Surely you must, for if you do not, no one will!"

The desperation in her son's voice was enough to convince the Queen that there was no harm in relieving his thoughts. He had already seen the high princess, of that she was sure now. How that came to be, she did not know, but she could not change what was already done. He would come to know the truth of the universe anyways, as arrangements had been made to have Earth send ambassadors to the moon, in one month's time. This time, she was sure the alliance was going to accept the Earth. After keeping silence for some time the Queen made her decision.

"You are not wrong my son."

Relief washed through the prince's face at his mother's words. Gently placing her hands on his cheek, she continued with her confession.

"Earth is not alone, it never has been. We are one of nine planets. Nine planets that have life on them. Not just that, but the person whom you have seen, is one of immense importance. I am sure the one you speak of is Princess to the strongest alliance in the universe. The Silver Alliance. But come my darling, you need to get back to bed. I will finish telling you more of this as soon as you have settled yourself down."

Following his mother's orders, Endymion sat up and made his way to the bed, he was sure he would need to be sitting up to hear the rest of what his mother had to say.

Endymion could not believe it! All this time, his theory's had been true! There was life outside of Earth! His mother had just left his side. She had let him in on the reasoning behind the monarchy's decision to withhold the truth from the common peoples. He wouldn't blame his ancestors. The idea of having an alliance of planets watching over the Earth, could make people paranoid. It was best to leave them in the dark for now. Arrangements would have to be made to introduce the notion to the Earthlings without causing too much of a commotion, if it could be done. For now he was glad to know that soon, his world would be able to partake in such knowledge and benefit from other technological resources. His generals would be informed first thing in the morning. The next item on his agenda for the morning was visiting Helios, that he may ask him questions regarding his increase in power and the gold cast that had covered his body earlier that evening. Something told him it was related to his meeting the Princess.

The thought of meeting her again, brought a boyish smile to his face. In all his adult life, he had never been entranced by a female before. Sure, he had had a fair share of beautiful women tempt him to consider marriage, but when he had seriously considered it, he couldn't bring himself to do it. There was always something more important to do at the time. Now though, he had things under control. He felt he was on his way to accomplishing his dreams. Why not have someone to share in his happiness as he watched them come true? The idea was a novel one to him, and one that was beginning to sound reasonable. Just as he was about to close his eyes, and dream of his Princess. He remembered one thing his mother mentioned in their conversation. She had said he was found passed out in the gardens. He distinctly remembered he had passed out in the forest, close to the chapel. How did he get to the gardens? He would have to investigate that. Moreover, he still had to discuss the visions of those black monoliths with his generals. It seemed his princess wouldn't be the last thing on his mind tonight.

Beryl was not happy. She had not been able to sleep for the past week. Worry for her prince and his mystery illness being the primary culprit. His meeting with that sorceress the second.

She had thought long and hard all the way back to the castle, the night Jadeite had forced her back home. His words in her mind churning about had made her come to the realization that she did indeed love the prince. She had set it in her mind to leave him be and work those feeling out. That was until she remembered she had left the sacred amulet, the one given to her by her grandmother, beside the boulder she had been hiding behind. Since Jadeite was no longer around, she decided to use the quickest means of transportation…magic.

Having arrived in the quiet of night, she quickly found her amulet and was about to transport herself out with a spell, when she was blinded by a flash of light. Then, before her, in the grass, lay what appeared to be an angel. Beryl could only stare in wonder. She had never seen anyone so serene looking. In her hands lay a golden chain that appeared to be slipping out. Just as that thought entered her mind, said object slipped out of the angels hands, and landed with a soft thud on the ground. Walking towards her slowly so as not to wake her. She picked it up, admiring the craftsmanship of the watch that hung from the golden chain. It was a very beautiful piece that would fetch a good price if sold. She wouldn't want her loosing such a valuable thing. Right before she could put it in her hands, the sound of the chapel door opening startled Beryl. Running towards something to hide behind, she forgot to return the watch. She would not want to get found out by the prince. She was not in his good graces, and would give the wrong impression if caught by him again.

Beryl decided her best bet was to toss the watch close by the woman. Having aimed horribly wrong, she decided she would just leave, when she noticed the figure stir and then sit up in alarm, noticing her surroundings, and most importantly that she was missing her watch. Waiting to see if she would find it, Beryl was surprised to see that the prince was now also watching the spectacle that this new visitor was providing as she wondered around in search of her missing object. Beryl decided she could not leave the prince by himself, especially after the way she noticed him looking at her as if transfixed! That was not normal behavior for the prince, he never noticed women like that! Surely she had bewitched him somehow! Deciding to stay to aid her prince if the need arose, she was shocked at how the strange visit had ended. With her beloved prince unconscious on the forest floor! Running to him, she checked him for any injuries, which thankfully were none. Then using her powers, she transported them to the castle gardens and decided it best if he were found, instead of her bringing him in. she would surely look suspicious and be blamed! After placing him somewhere safe and easily found, Beryl left, resolving to keep looking out for him. Her assistance was needed after all.

So here she was now, one week with no sleep, wondering who the woman who had dared harm her prince was! All she knew was that if she saw her again, she would pay for her actions. Standing from her bed, and walking up to her window, she looked ghostly as the long nightgown trailed behind her in the moonlight. Placing her hand on the window pane, and looking at the night sky she swore to all the stars out that night, that no matter where she was from, she would not get away with bewitching and hurting her prince, she would make sure of it.

Serenity was walking to the communications room with utter delight. Things could not get any better. Her mother had informed her a week ago that Earth was actually a planet that was inhabited but not part of the alliance. Meetings were underway to have Earth send ambassadors to the Moon in order to discuss eligibility into the Alliance. Just the mere thought of visiting Earth was more than the princess could ever hope for! Having reached the door to her favorite room, the princess slowly opened it so as not to make a sound. Locking the door behind her, and ensuring no one was in the room, the princess made her way to the main computer screen.

"This is Princess Serenity, I command image 3795 be brought up to the screen."

With that the computer system presented her with the image of the man, she had been wanting to see ever since that fateful night.

"Endymion, it is nice to finally address you by name." Said the Princess as she blushed while looking at the image.

"For so long I have dreamed of meeting you! Imagen my surprise to find you. Right before me! I cannot begin to express the joy that coursed thru my veins! Yet, I find that our meeting was lacking. As magical as it all was, I cannot help but feel that we were not given ample time to get an adequate impression of our characters." Walking closer to his image and gently touching the screen, Serenity continued.

"I fear that we were both so entranced by each other's beauty that a proper assessment of character was not made." Removing her hand from the image, Serenity gave her back to it.

"I am convinced that should we meet again, the same would happen."

Turning back to the image, Serenity looked at it with determined eyes.

"I will get to know you, my prince. Not just superficially, for that, I have had more than a year to stare at your image. I want to know the real you."

Tapping her chin gently, she went to sit on the throne before the image.

"I am very sure, you are of Earth. That being the case, I have decided I will go back. I'm not sure how my crystal took me there, but if I did it once, I can do it again. This time, it will be different. I will disguise myself, so as not to stand out. Then I will be able to see you for who you are. I have too much riding on my shoulders to just marry anyone. You will have to prove to be as good in character as you are in looks." Walking back to the image and smiling at it, the princess signaled the image away to the safe keeping of her private files. She had some schemes to plan out.

Queen Serenity had been in a pensive mood as of late. The realization that her daughter had somehow managed to block her off her bond with the crystal was devastating to the Queen. She knew the princess had not done it on purpose, but as a mother, not being able to detect her daughter was nerve wrecking. The crystal had served as a three way bond and now it was a two way street. Her to the crystal and the crystal to Serenity. It was as if the crystal decided to block her out. It was with a heavy heart that the Queen realized that she was her own person, and was completely independent from her now. Further depressing was the idea that her daughter would soon be able to marry. Negotiations with Earth where in effect, and Queen Gaia had given her approval to send ambassadors. If all went well, the princess would eventually visit Earth, as a potential bride to seal the negotiations between Earth and Moon.

Of course, she would not trouble Serenity with that information yet. That was still a delicate subject for the Alliance. It would need the backing of her inner council to have the outer Planets accept the idea. Who knows which planets also proposed a husband for the princess? Surely the plan would be met with opposition. Yet, if all went well, a marriage to the Earth Prince was the outcome most favored by the Queen. Sighing she rubbed her temples and decided it best to call the princess to her, she had a very important person she needed to introduce.

Serenity walked into the throne room, slightly concerned as to why the queen needed her presence at such a late hour. Opening the heavy doors that led to the room, the princess let them slam behind her as she walked in. her mother was sitting on the throne, a smile on her face. Calling her over, she stood to address her.

"My darling come quickly! There is someone I'd like you to meet. She will be serving as your new tutor. Her job is to make sure you know of Earth's history, customs, and etiquette."

With that a figure stepped out from behind the throne. Serenity could only gasp at the beautiful lady before her. She had hair as dark as her prince, and the most vivacious emerald green eyes that sparkled with mirth. She was dressed in a simple green gown, yet even in that gown, she had the presence of a queen. On her neck she wore a beautiful necklace of moonstones with a rose shaped ruby that hung in the middle. It was the only piece of jewelry she had, but one of exceptional craftsmanship. Looking at her with fascination the woman stood in front of her and curtsied, speaking as she came up.

"My name is Terra, it is nice to meet you my princess. I hope this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Authors note:

Hi my lovely's, I just realized that in my hurry to post the last chapter, I did not write any message to you! Again I thank you for reading my story. It is very encouraging to see that I have new followers and people favoring the story! As much as it pains me to make you feel like I'm begging, I would really appreciate your reviews! The reason being, that it helps me get a feel for how you are feeling about the story. It's my way of knowing I'm delivering (if I am at all), and of correcting any nuisances. I have really tried putting into practice some of the things you pointed out last time. Thanks a bunch! Every view from you guys makes my endeavors so worth it! I hope to hear from you soon! There will be more Endy/Sere action next chapter I promise!


	7. Deja Vu

Deja Vu

The night stars twinkling in the sky made a beautiful backdrop to the large glass windows that made up one half of the library's north wall. Serenity had grown accustomed to gazing at them while she waited for Terra to arrive. The last two weeks had proven to be very enlightening on the situation of the planet she loved.

Among the things learned about Earth, the system by which it ruled was studied. Serenity learned that the planet was ruled by one reigning family. The lands were divided in four regions that were monitored by the four high ranking generals that protected the Prince. These generals were dubbed 'the four kings', as the Prince trusted their judgement implicitly and allowed them to set up minor posts of governance among the vast lands each region held. Terra had also educated her on the different landscapes and weather patterns that each region was known for.

Serenity was amazed at the diversity found on earth! It was as if one planet held all the differences she had seen along the other eight. Indeed it was a planet to be coveted and protected! Now she understood why the Moon kingdom watched over the earth with much concern.

To prepare Serenity for earthen court life, Terra had taught her some of the customs that differed on Earth from those of the Moon. While not too many differences existed, there were some subtle differences that could cause misunderstandings. On the moon, it was customary to share the main dish with those on your right. It was a sign of equality to those watching you, and encouraged friendship. It also held importance because sharing a meal was also seen as a sign of trust. To Serenity it was shocking to hear that on earth you did not share from a plate, but ate from your own. Moreover, it was considered rude to eat off another's plate! What a lonely way to eat a meal!

Other differences were more notably in women's fashion. The dresses of earthen women were more ostentatious than those of the moon. While those of the moon preferred more simple loose flowing dresses, those of the earth favored large ball gown dresses heavily adorned with bows and jewels. Showing a fair amount of one's cleavage was normal, and not frowned upon as on the Moon. On the Moon it was ok to see a peek of cleavage, but it was not encouraged. Lunarians were not accustomed to dressing anywhere as revealing as some of the earthen dresses she had seen!

Terra had promised she would bring her some dresses tonight, so that she may try them on and not feel uncomfortable when she eventually wore them to visit earth. She had them made for her, with adjustments to protect her modesty. Serenity was glad for it. Those dresses would fit in perfectly with her secret plans to visit earth and spy on her prince!

Endymion! She remembered her first lesson about him from Terra, two weeks ago. They had started with the royal family, and Terra had brought a picture of the prince. When she laid eyes on it she did her best to act as if it were a mere stranger she was looking at. She listened carefully as Terra recited facts about his royal highness. With just those alone Serenity knew he was worthy of her admiration. The king and queen were also spoken of, but no picture provided as Terra had forgotten them.

From there on out it had been an ongoing influx of information that Serenity was gladly enthusiastically taking in. Of course, those first two weeks were merely an introduction. An in depth study was sure to follow. The only complication in these study sessions, was the fact that Terra was only available in the evenings. As a lady of the court, she had functions to attend by day, and could only be summoned to the moon in the evening.

Serenity had come to care deeply for Terra. She had won her over quickly with her motherly way. Her humor was always welcome from the stressful hours she faced daily. As the heir, Queen Serenity had started delegating responsibilities to the Princess, that while not difficult, were time consuming. Who knew one had to have so many approvals to change the simplest of things! That was why, Terra's lighthearted banter and conversations were always welcome. She almost didn't miss Luna as much! She wondered how her trip to Mau was going, and longed for her to meet Terra as well!

Just as the thought entered her head, the sound of Terra's voice was heard.

"Serenity! Dreaming off again now are we? I know the prince is dreamy, but now is not the time for that! You will have your chance at his birthday party in about four months' time! I am sure you will be invited!"

Serenity's cheeks blushed, she should have known Terra would tease her about him! That woman had a sixth sense!

"His birthday party? How old is he turning?" Questioned Serenity as she lazily flipped some pages in a history book that they would be analyzing tonight. As much as she was dying to know, she did not want to look overly eager.

"Twenty two. Sources say he may be looking for a bride so you better hurry up and study hard, so that we can get you two introduced already. I think you would make a lovely bride for our Prince!" Teased Terra with an ever present smirk on her face.

"We will do no such thing! The princess only needs to concentrate on studying, not wooing your Prince Terra! Is this what you have been up to these last two weeks?"

The sound of the Queens voice was usually one that commanded respect, but it was now trying too hard to sound stern. The attempt was laughable. Especially since the Queen could barely keep a straight face. Not soon after, the sound of three laughing females could be heard ringing about the library. After the giggles came to a stop, Terra spoke.

"My Queen, I mean no ill intent. But if I may say so, I think Serenity would make a great partner for our dear Prince. She is not only beautiful to look at, her mind is one that is not filled with vain things as most women tend to fill it with. Endymion, would fall in love in no time! She has beauty and brains! A powerful combination, if you ask me."

Serenity could only look down while Terra kept trying to convince her mother to push for the match. How close Terra was to the truth! Serenity's face felt warm as she remembered the way Endymion had stared at her in awe that night in the forest. There was no denying that there was a strong attraction between the two. Yet, for all the good that meant, Serenity could not just leave her fate to that. She needed to observe him in another light. The union of Earth and Moon would be beneficial to the Alliance, but if that was determined by her marriage to the Prince, than she needed to make sure it was a marriage of love. A marriage of equals, that was the only way it would work.

Deciding it best to get on with studying, instead of discussing her potential marriage, Serenity spoke up.

"Mother, what are you doing here? Is something the matter?" Asked Serenity, as she truly was interested. The Queen had yet to interrupt her study sessions in the last two weeks. Surely she had something important to say.

"That there is my darling! I have received word from Earth that the Prince will be visiting in one month! Serenity, we will have many things to prepare. Of course the other royals will be called in to meet the Prince. I am informed that his generals will be accompanying him as well. It will be up to us to make a great impression upon them, that they may find no objections and preparations for their ascension into the alliance go smoothly!" stated the Queen with an excitement Serenity had not seen on her mother in a long time.

"Of course mother! What would you like me to do in the meantime?" Questioned Serenity as she stood from her seat and made her way to her mother.

"You will continue your study sessions as you are. By then you should know enough about earth to converse with the Prince without feeling overwhelmed. I will need your assistance with gathering your guardians and informing them of these new happenings. We will need them to be up to date on everything. You know Princess Mina, she is very thorough in her plans and will want to know the details."

"Of course mother, I will start on that tomorrow morning!"

"What of me, your highness, what can I do to help?" Asked Terra as she looked at the Queen with cheery eyes.

"Keep teaching Serenity as you are now. But I would suggest spending less time trying to play matchmaker. By the time she meets the Prince, she will be too nervous to look him in the eye! If things are meant to be, they will come about on their own." Said the Queen with that playful tone Serenity hardly heard. She wondered just how long the two had known each other. They spoke to each other like good friends. Then again she supposed with Terra's personality it was easy to make friends with anyone.

"Well then Serenity, let's do as your mother commands. Can you tell me about the Eastern region and the languages spoken there?"

And just like that, the lesson started. Queen Serenity just watched briefly before returning to her quarters. She had a lot to get started. She couldn't wait till Luna returned, she was her right hand, and she needed to inform her of all the new changes that were going on.

The landscape of the cold tundra of Norfolk, while beautiful in its own way, was not Endymion's favorite. Often he and Kunzite had gotten into discussion about Norfolk, and how difficult it was to populate. Though Kunzite agreed that the north was desolate and therefore not appealing, he always blamed that on not enough promotion of the great north. He argued that given enough promotion by the monarchy, more people would be inclined to visit and stay if they liked.

"I seriously doubt that" mumbled Endymion to himself, as he clutched his jacked tight. The breeze had just picked up and a storm was on the brink. Endymion had just scanned the terrain and knew they had a couple of hours before the storm hit. Thanks to the energy boost the crystal had gotten during his encounter with the Princess, nearly three weeks ago, he was now able to use it without tiring out. With the increase power he had been able to close in on the location of the black monolith. He was sure today would be the day they would find it.

"The men came back. They say there is nothing to the east or west of here. That just leaves the north. Whatever it is, that stone can't possibly do any harm that up north. There isn't anything there!" shouted Kunzite, as the winds made it difficult to hear each other.

"That's fine. We are close, I can feel it." Responded Endymion with certainty. Just as they kept advancing forward, they came across a cave with a warmth that seemed to come from it. Endymion looked at kunzite and with a glance confirmed the general's unspoken question. They had found it. Endymion slowly made his way to the cave with Kunzite close behind. Summoning power to his hand, should the need arise for confrontation, Endymion stepped into the cave. A soft red glowing light surrounded them, and as they made their way further into the cave, they caught site of a large stone. This one was not the one Endymion had seen in his vision. While it gave the same aura and feel and even looked exactly like it, Endymion suddenly remembered it had been outside, not in a cave. Touching the ground Endymion was able to register the energy it was giving out. Or rather, the energy it was stealing! Looking back, he could see that the soldiers were starting to swoon.

"Get out!" Endymion yelled. "The stone is stealing your life-force! Hurry!"

Running, Endymion guided his men to the safety outside the cave.

"We should have known the minute we noticed there wasn't any wild life around!" gasped Kunzite as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"That stone is pure evil, its intent is to harness energy. For what I don't know, but what I do know is that there are more of them. I had another vision when I touched the floor. These stones are scattered around the earth! We must hurry and find them. That will be our priority at this time! We are heading back home! Kunzite, I need you to inform the others. We will meet as soon as possible. Fill them in on these events that they may have suggestions when we meet. Come I must talk with my father about this!"

Quickly the soldiers followed after Endymion, after all, that run in with the stone was enough to scare them for years. The group quickly made their way to camp, where a transporter was set to return them to Norfolk Castle. From there they would make their way to the capital, Aureas, and the Golden Castle.

Endymion could not believe it! How could his father be so stubborn! He had met with him to inform him of the stones and the need to destroy and demolish them. After listening to him, the King had told him to leave the stones to him and Beryl. They would investigate them to see if they had any use for magic or learn how to mimic their properties to harness power. He had disregarded his plans and waved the matter aside as if it was of minor importance! Just as Endymion was about to keep pushing his agenda with his father, Titus changed the subject completely.

"I suppose Gaia has already let you in on the family secret? The Silver Alliance wishes to hold an audience with us. They have specifically requested you and your generals. You are to leave in one month's time. Gaia will fill you in on more. She has always been in contact with _that_ woman, I'm sure they have planned it all out."

Endymion stood in shock. How quickly things were moving! In one month he would see firsthand the wonders of the universe! His imagination was overwhelmed with all the possibilities. Yet, as quickly as the thoughts had started to flow into his head, they were quickly expelled as one thought overpowered all of them. Serenity.

Just as her image came to mind, his father spoke once more.

"You will have much to prepare for your trip to the moon. I will not deter you much longer. Just remember to concentrate on that, leave the monolith situation to me and Beryl. We are aware of what to expect. We can handle the situation. Your assistance is not needed."

The king then quickly stood from his throne and left the room. Endymion just stood in silence. He needed to speak to his mother, but recently she had taken to retiring for bed early to get her "beauty sleep" as she jokingly called it. He would have to wait till morning time. He would arrange for a private breakfast in the gardens. His father wouldn't mind, as he was usually out of the castle before breakfast. For now, he would see Helios. While he knew his father and Beryl were handling the monolith crisis, he wanted Helios to keep an eye on the matter, as he was going to be busy for the present moment.

Serenity could only stare in glee at her reflection. The dresses Terra had brought her fit like a glove! While the necklines were still a little risqué for lunarians, they still covered more than the average terran dress!

Serenity twirled in front of the mirror and enjoyed as the skirts bellowed out to make a large hoop. The dress she was currently wearing was different than the previous ones she had tried on. This dress was composed of two parts. The top was made up of an ivory peasant top that thankfully covered her cleavage (unlike the other dresses) and long sheer sleeves that opened up like bells. A very pretty golden colored corset vest that tied to the front made up the rest of the top. The skirt had a beautiful blue trim that started from the waist of the dress and came parting down the front of the ivory gown. Pretty blue slippers came with the dress.

As Serenity looked at her reflection, she really liked the way the blue trim brought out her eyes. Her hair though, would have to go. Closing her eyes she bid the crystal change her hair and complexion. A warm sensation ran though her body and when she opened her eyes, she was pleased with the image before her. Her silver locks were now a beautiful golden color. Her skin while still fair, had more color running through it, almost as if it had been touched by the sun.

Smiling to herself she knew this would do well. She just had one more adjustment she needed to make. Bringing her hands up to each bun, she quickly undid them and let her hair fall. She needed to change the hairstyle, it was a dead giveaway to who she was. If she wanted to fit in, she would have to change her hair. She couldn't bear to cut it, so she decided to use her crystal to shorten it while the glamour was in place. Grabbing a matching blue ribbon from her vanity, she decided to gather only half her hair up and tie the ribbon to it. Looking at her reflection one more time, she decided she was ready to try a trail run of her plan.

Endymion walked out of the forest chapel feeling a bit at ease. Helios had promised to look after his father and monitor the activity of the monoliths. At the moment, Helios had informed him that while those stones had an evil aura around them, they had not caused much harm yet, and he would notify him if any new changes occurred.

Afterwards he had questioned Helios about the Silver Alliance, and his knowledge on the matter. While not exactly versed well in the workings of the alliance. He was surprised to hear that almost eighteen years ago, the Earth had almost joined, but for reasons unknown the offer was retracted by Queen Serenity.

Helios had then changed the subject and questioned the Prince about his powers. While he had not glowed as he did that night with his mother, his powers had indeed grown. Helios had explained to him on the previous visit, when his powers had changed, that it appeared that the 'limit' he had on his powers was removed. When questioned on how that occurred, Helios replied that a great power must have awakened the true potential of the Golden crystal. That was when he knew that the Princess must have supplied that great power. For who else could have done that? Deciding it best that he make his way home, Endymion decided to go get his horse. Even though he had the power to teleport home, he rather enjoyed the late night ride through the forest. It was relaxing to ride in the darkness, with the moonlight as your guide.

Just as he was turning the corner of the chapel, the wind was knocked out of him by a hooded figure that crashed into him. Quickly getting to his feet, he drew his sword and pointed it at the figure. Bringing the tip of hid sword to the hood he drew it back. He could now determine the assailant was a woman. A frightened one at that. He could tell by the way she was shaking. A mop of golden hair hid her face from view.

"Relax, I will not hurt you."

Endymion tried to give the woman assurance on her safety that she may cooperate with the further questioning he had in mind. The young woman lifted her head up and just looked at him with large blue eyes. Eyes that held his gaze for a second. He took a moment to really look at the woman before him. She was quite pretty. Long golden blond hair framed the face that held those blue eyes. Her face seemed familiar, but different at the same time. A feeling of having met this woman before passed, but was quickly put aside when he remembered what had happened.

"What brings you here at this time of night? And most importantly what on earth made you think that it would be fine to tackle me to the ground?"

The woman stared mutely at him for a second, biting her plump bottom lip, before she managed to speak.

"I was running away from an animal that was chasing me. In my haste to look for sanctuary in this building, I didn't look where I was running." Said the now blushing blond.

He could tell she was telling the truth. Her aura was very clear, clearer than most actually. With the exception of his angel of course. Putting his sword back in its sheath, he decided to help the young woman up. Offering his hand, the young woman shyly took it. She was almost completely up when she shrieked and fell to the floor, bringing him down with her, as she had accidently pulled him to her.

The smell of vanilla greeted his senses, a smell that called to him from somewhere in his memory. Just as he was about to pinpoint that memory, he was made aware of his current position atop the dainty maiden, that was now trying to sit up with no success, as his frame was too heavy to push off. Quickly rolling off the young woman, he lay on his back and covered his eyes with his arm.

"That's the second time you drop me to the ground! Something tells me I should probably avoid you. You're an accident waiting to happen!" Groaned Endymion as he sat up. Turning toward the woman he was alarmed at what he saw. The young blond was crying holding her ankle. Upon closer inspection he could see her ankle was swelling up and fast.

"Here, let me see your ankle. It appears you sprained it when you collided with me. If you would let me, I can help you."

The blond just nodded, while trying to hold in her tears. Gently he took her ankle in his hands and palpated it, checking for any more injuries. After having deduced that no greater harm had come to her ankle, Endymion decided to heal her injury. Summoning his powers, a soft golden light was produced from his hands and placed over the ankle. A warm sensation followed, then the light disappeared.

Laying her ankle back on the ground, Endymion gave a cheery smile to the shocked girl.

"I think your ankle should be much better now. Come let's try standing again."

Quickly getting to his feet, he helped her to her feet for the second time that night. This time the blond managed to stand up on her feet and stay up. Looking at Endymion in wonder, she asked "how did you do that?"

Endymion could only smile, and responded "you still haven't answered my question. I had asked what you were doing here in the forest at this time of night."

Serenity was caught off guard, she had hoped that he had forgotten about her lack of answers. She supposed she would tell him half-truths.

"I was walking down the forest admiring the scenery. Where I come from, we don't have such beautiful forests. It's very monotone." The last part was said in a half whisper as she looked at the lush green trees and foliage that surrounded them.

"That's interesting, I have yet to meet a maiden that would risk her life to see forests in the dead of night. Where are you from that you risk all for a walk with nature?" Questioned the Prince with a devilish smirk on his full lips.

Serenity could only stare at him while she searched her brain for answers from the lessons with Terra.

"I come from Norfolk. The lands there are barren and covered in snow." Serenity hoped he would not continue to pry, she only had a very limited knowledge of the place.

"Of course! I have visited that region, and can attest to your words. What brings you to the capital and most importantly, the royal forest?"

"My father is here on business. He is a merchant and has come to sell."

"You're a guest of the castle then?"

Serenity could only nod in response. She wished the prince would stop his interrogation. She had cornered herself in and would soon be caught. She needed to change the conversation and quick!

"With all due respect, I have answered your questions but you have not answered mine." Said Serenity as she arched a brow at him.

Taken aback by her statement, the Prince decided to play along and answer her questions.

"If it will please you my lady, then ask away" said the Prince with a mock bow.

Serenity could only laugh at his actions. So he had a sense of humor.

"I have explained why I happened to be strolling through the woods at night, but I ask myself what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Endymion could only admire the light in her eyes as she asked him her question. No one in the castle ever questioned him. Something about her made him more than willing to supply her with answers. Even if they were half-truths.

"I'm an apprentice to the old priest that lives in the chapel. I was locking up for the night." The prince was happy he had come in his less formal riding clothes and looked the part.

"I have never seen an altar boy carry around a sword and be ready to strike a woman down." Said Serenity in a mocking but playful tone.

"Well one never knows what dangers await in the forest! One could be suddenly knocked down by wondering women! Which reminds me, what was chasing you down? It might still be near." Endymion quickly looked around as if expecting the animal to jump out of the bushes at any moment.

"To be honest, as soon as I heard the bushes rustling, I ran in a panic." Serenity could only stare at the floor in embarrassment. She couldn't believe what a coward she had been. She had barely arrived when she had hear the noise that sent her running towards the building.

Endymion could not stop the laughter that erupted from his lips at her sudden revelation. So it appeared the lady was not as brave as she seemed.

"I will do you a favor, I am on my way to the castle and can provide you with protection by means of escorting you there."

Serenity smiled at his act of kindness. Even though she did not have plans of seeing the castle, she would take his offer.

"It would be an honor to have your protection! May I have the name of he who protects me from animals that rustle bushes?"

"Of course, if you would kindly give me your name first. That I may know who I am escorting?"

Serenity picked her brain for a name that would suit her earthen persona. The image of a picture Terra had shown her came to her memory. It was of a small white animal that's image was said to be on the moon. What did she say it was called again?

"Usagi"

"That's an unusual name. Most people don't use words from minor languages as names. I guess that's unique. Were your parents from the eastern region before moving to the north?"

That's when Serenity remembered that the animal was a rabbit, and usagi was the name it was called in one of the languages of the eastern region. She just nodded her head in agreement with what he was saying, it was the only way anything would make sense.

"Well if that is the case, then you can call me Mamoru."

When Serenity looked at him with confusion, he decided to explain his choice.

"The name comes from the same eastern language yours comes from. It means protector. I take it you don't speak it then? Many of the minor languages are becoming extinct. I make it a point to learn as many as I can. It's important to know your people." Said Endymion smiling to himself as he remembered his mother's words.

"Well then, Mamoru, why can't I learn your real name?" Questioned Serenity, curious as to why he was hiding his real name from her.

"Oh you will, if you stay at the castle long enough." Holding out his arm he escorted 'Usagi' to his horse, and helped her on. He then sat behind her and commanded the horse to move forward.

As soon as the horse starting trotting along a path, Serenity remembered that not all her questions had been answered.

"Mamoru, how did you heal my ankle? I remember a warm golden light and then the pain was gone." Serenity just kept her eyes on the path. She could feel him tense up just the slightest bit at her question.

"You see, as the priest's apprentice, I have learned how to heal using a power that runs through the earth. Only few people have access to this. I happen to be one of them." Actually I'm the only one in a long time, thought Endymion to himself. He hoped her questions would stop, the thought of fabricating more lies did not bode well with him. It would only complicate things more. His thoughts came back to the conversation as Usagi spoke again.

"Well I have yet to thank you for it." Turning her torso around, she placed her hand on his hand that held the reigns and said "Thank you" while looking him straight in the eyes.

Endymion forgot to breathe for a second. His memory screamed at him to recall who this maiden was. Had he met her at Norfolk Castle while visiting? Or was it just that she had a resemblance to someone he had met? Looking down at his hand he noticed she was still holding on to it. She must have noticed too, for she retracted it and turned back around swiftly.

The rest of the ride went in silence, to the relief of both of them.

Serenity was glad she rode in front. She would die of embarrassment if the Prince managed to see how red her face was. She couldn't help it! Especially when every now and then she would get tossed back against his chest when the horse made a quick movement. The feel of his muscular chest against her back was seriously unravelling her nerves. She was as stiff as a board, trying to avoid any unnecessary touching.

Just as they were approaching what looked like the end of the forest, the horse came to an abrupt halt that would have had the princess tumbling off the horse had the prince not gathered her in his arms. The sheer feeling of being in his arms was enough to almost make Serenity faint from happiness. If this was heaven she would do anything to earn admittance! Quickly he let go and urged the horse forward. Just as they had made it out of the forest, Serenity caught a view of the castle in all its glory. A gasp escaped her mouth as she took in the beauty of the gold structure.

"It gets me every time as well Usagi, it's a beautiful building. The gardens are even lovelier!" Endymion beamed with pride as he looked upon its tall towers, beautiful balconies and large floor to ceiling windows.

"I would love to see the gardens! I do love nature! Flowers are my favorite!" Dreamily said Serenity as she turned back to Endymion.

"Well if you like, I can show you the gardens tomorrow. I have special privileges that allow me entrance to the royal gardens, I can take you to see the gardens if you like."

"Really? That would be wonderful!" exclaimed 'Usagi' to 'Mamoru'.

Endymion did not understand why he had offered himself so readily, it just felt like a natural thing to do. This girl made him feel at ease, and comfortable. As long as he was Mamoru, it was like he could let his guard down and be himself, without all the formality that came with a title. A couple of more days of this pretense wouldn't hurt. She would probably go back in that time, as most merchants stayed in the capital for only a couple of days. Reaching their destination, Endymion quickly hoped of the horse and gently helped Usagi down.

Turning towards him, Serenity quickly curtsied and said "Thank you so much for everything you have done for me this night. I will never forget your kindness. I look forward to tomorrow! Shall we meet here? If so, at what time would you like?"

"I am very busy during the day and early evening. How about after dinner say around 8pm?"

"That sounds perfect. I will see you then!"

With that, Serenity walked towards the courtyard of the castle, not knowing where she was going she looked for the first corner, and quickly got out of view. As soon as she saw that no one was around, she closed her eyes, held her hand to her heart and vanished.

Endymion found it odd that Usagi had taken a turn towards the castle kitchens instead of the guest quarters. Checking to see if she was alright, he turned to where he had seen her last, only to be met with nothing but the scent of vanilla. Deciding it best not to worry, as the castle grounds were the safest on earth. He went to his quarters. He needed rest. Tomorrow would be a long day filled with meetings. He looked forward to tomorrow evening and the distractions it would provide. The sound of his boots crunching on gravel was the only sound in the dead of night.

Beryl was livid! How had the wench managed to trick her Prince again for the second time! She might have changed her hair and used glamour to cover up her features. But those cold blue eyes were the same! Couldn't he see through her disguise?

It appeared the little witch had some strong powers. Beryl had gotten very good at spying on the Prince, so good that he hadn't caught on yet. She had recently made an invisibility potion that she was testing out and had decided to use it while she followed him. She had been standing outside the chapel walking around, when a sudden light appeared from the sky. Hiding behind a bush she watched as that creature appeared. Her appearance had been altered but it was her. It had to be! Who else came from the heavens?

Beryl watched as that white witch took in her surroundings, gazing at the forest in awe. If it hadn't been for her thought to step out from behind the bushes and ask her who she was, the woman wouldn't have pulled her hood around her head and took off in a run that ended with her and the Prince on the ground. Mutely, Beryl watched as again the prince fell for her. While not as entranced as the last time, he still gave her undivided attention. Her blood boiled as she saw that creature work her magic on him and even stage a fall again! My, she was clever!

After listening in on their conversation, Beryl just decided to watch and see what would unfold. Once the pair made to leave the forest, she followed closely behind. When they arrived at the castle, Beryl made to hide in the courtyards. It was from her hiding spot, that she saw as that woman disappeared again.

Now in her bedroom, she walked around like a caged animal. The rage and jealousy eating away at her. What did that woman have that she didn't? No matter in what form she presented herself she managed to capture her Prince's interest! How she wished she could be here to protect the Prince! Unfortunately, she and Titus had to go on an expedition to study the monoliths that the Prince was so concerned about. She would go for now, and let that white witch have him. But as soon as she returned, she would do everything in her power to stop her from getting near him! Even if that meant selling herself to the devil! No one would harm her Prince!

Authors note:

Hello! I know it's been a while. I've had a couple of busy work days that have left me in a comatose state afterwards! But luckily I have recovered enough to give you guys this. Hope you enjoy! I am determined to see this story thru to the end, rain or shine! Thank you for your reviews! They are the fuel that keeps me going! Also to those 130 or so of you who have consistently been reading this story, thank you! The site lets me know the average reads this story is getting, and I'm glad you have kept with me. I would like to hear your voices though…..

Anyways, have a wonderful day wherever you are, and I'll see you again sometime next week! More Sere/Endy, Usa/Mamo moments to come! Hope it's not confusing you!

Love,

Tsukilight J


	8. Darkness Descends

Darkness Descends

"So let me get this straight. Your mother and the Alliance have decided to hold an audience with the Earthen Prince and his Generals?"

An arched eyebrow raised on the beautiful Venusian Princess. Even on the monitor, her beauty was not lost. Serenity simply nodded and then added "Mother expects you to cooperate with Artemis and work out security plans".

"Great! Just when I thought I was going to get to dance with some of those cute lunarian soldiers, it turns out I'm going to be on duty!" Her expression on the monitor was priceless. Bangs blown askew by her frustrated huff of breath.

"Well if you get working on it since now, maybe you can work and play?" offered Serenity.

"With Artemis in charge I hardly doubt that! But then again, he is a married man now, maybe marriage has softened him up a bit! I'll see what I can work out with him."

"Well then I leave it up to you to contact the others and fill them in on the news. I have to go now. I have meetings all afternoon until Terra shows up! I feel like I've aged a hundred years from all the stress these preparations are causing all over the castle!" Serenity vented out her frustrations. She had been awoken from her sleep an hour earlier by her handmaiden at her mother's request. Typically she would not have complained, but last night's adventure had left her with a loss of sleep that she was starting to feel, and it was only noon! Soon she would have a rushed lunch, before she headed out to another meeting.

"Well you know what I say, nothing like a handsome face to distract you at the end of the day! There are plenty of those at your palace. Find one to relax with, you'll thank me later! Venus out!"

With that the monitor turned off and Serenity could only smile in return.

"You are right Mina, handsome faces do take the edge off a hard day of work." Whispered Serenity as an idea formed in her head.

Walking up to the monitor she called forth her favorite image. She could use a small distraction before lunch. That would probably get her through the day until later that evening. A blush started to form on her cheeks as she remembered her plans for that evening, looking up at her prince, she sighed.

"Until later, Mamoru."

The library was silent as Serenity walked towards the table Terra and she usually sat at. Just as she turned the bookshelf that lead to their table, she came to a complete stop at the picture that lay before her. Terra was sound asleep on the table. Her head nestled on her arm, as her glorious ebony locks spilled onto the table. Even asleep, she had a smile on her face. She wondered what she was dreaming about. Deciding it best to cancel for the evening, she was turning when she heard some mumbling coming from Terra.

"See I told you it would happen Endymion! Mother knows best!"

Surprised at the words she heard, Serenity made her way to the table to hear more, but stopped when she saw Terra yawn and open her eyes.

"Serenity! I thought you weren't coming! I guess I fell asleep while I was waiting. I'm sorry. I have been so busy with my duties at court, that I sneak a nap every opportunity I can get! Are you still wanting a lesson?"

Serenity nodded, still shocked at what she heard to speak.

"Well yesterday we discussed the eastern region. Which region would you like to discuss today?"

Deciding it best, not to cause alarm with her suspicions, she regained her focus and answered.

"The northern region Terra, I hear it's very desolate, I would like to know more about their society." The questions had reminded Serenity that she would need to know this region to keep up her guise. Even if it was only for a little more. She would questions her mother about Terra and her background next time she met with her. Something told her there was more to Terra than she was letting on.

The smell of roses was strong this evening. Taking a long deep breath, Endymion let the smell calm him down. The Castle gardens had always been a welcome distraction to the hectic days spent running the planet. As a child he used to come and tend to them with his mother. They were her prized possession. She took great pride in tending to them personally. He smiled to himself as he thought how he had also inherited his love for the gardens from his mother.

Breakfast with her had gone well. His mother had listened patiently as he informed her of his father's latest decision to exclude him from his plans again. She reminded him that if anything should go wrong, he and his crystal would be able to correct the mishap. That maybe it was a blessing in disguise, as he would now be busy preparing himself with his presentation to the Alliance. The rest of breakfast had gone smoothly, with idle chit chat afterwards.

Finding a bench near the semicircular display of roses, he decided to lay down and contemplate the night sky that was littered with stars. He had arrived at the gardens an hour earlier than expected and was now reflecting on the day's events.

Kunzite had been reached via the communications chamber earlier in the day. The report had been given to him about his father's decision to visit Norfolk and study the monolith's with Beryl's assistance. Measures were taken to have a spy service set up to monitor them just in case things got out of hand. Then he informed him about the upcoming trip he and the rest of the generals were to take in less than a month. The details of said trip were to be disclosed upon arrival to the Golden Castle of Aureas. Kunzite had not taken too well with the secrecy surrounding the trip, but he had quietly given his consent and accepted the invite. He was then tasked to inform the remaining generals.

Endymion smiled as he remembered the look on Kunzite's face as he gave him his last request. The look of confusion and curiosity, had been due to the Prince's sudden request for him to investigate a family that lived within his region. The only clue being that it was a merchant family that had migrated from the eastern region. The daughter having been named in one of the minor languages spoken there. Usagi had been the name. The general had looked at him in surprise when the request was made, but did not question his prince. Merely uttered a "as you wish" and continued listening for other orders.

The rest of the day had been filled with scheduled meetings. The last of which was a meeting with the castle guards instructing them to keep watch over the gardens from a distance and not interrupt him, as he would be having a quest.

The exhaustion from the day's events must have gotten to the prince, as he fell into a deep sleep before he even knew it.

Serenity was relieved that no had caught her intrusion into the outer courtyard of the castle. She had been learning to perfect her teleportation powers and was now able to do so by recalling a vision of the place she wanted to go to and willing the crystal to take her there. She was surprised with the accuracy she had managed to do so. Gathering her skirts she took slow steps on the gravel so as not to make too much noise. She hated these dresses so much, as they limited her movement, but she supposed she had no choice. "If I become queen of this place, I will definitely have a say in women's fashion!" she muttered under her breath as she tried her hardest to make as little noise as possible. Just when she thought she was going to get away, a hand landed on her shoulder and roughly turned her around.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here in this part of the castle? I don't believe you have clearance to be here!" all but screamed the guard in her face.

Panicking Serenity figured she might as well tell as much of the truth as possible.

"I was meeting someone in the gardens. I just happened to get lost on my way there. If you would be so kind as to direct me there, I will be out of your way." Serenity's sweet voice seemed to calm the irritated man down.

"Well, the gardens are in this area, but I'm afraid I can't let you in, they are off limits to the general public, only members of the court and royal family can access those."

Serenity didn't know what to do! She couldn't very well say she was meeting Endymion, he had not revealed himself to her in that name. Giving the guard his fake name probably wouldn't accomplish much. How was she to meet her prince now? Just as she was about to turn around and leave, another guard made his way over to them.

"Are you here to see the gardens miss?" said the young guard as he quickly looked her over.

Serenity nodded rapidly, hopeful that this guard would be kinder than his companion.

"You fit the description, he told me to be on the lookout for you. Seems like my friend got to you before I could. Sorry miss, he was not informed of the arrangements this evening. I will lead the way. Come with me."

While relieved that her obstacle was removed, a wave of anxiety washed over Serenity as she realized she would be in close proximity to her prince. Giving herself a pep talk, she willed herself to stay calm.

Once outside the garden gates, the guard excused himself. Serenity then walked down the stone path marveling at all the sights before her. Flowers in different shapes and sizes, colors and patterns, filled her vision. Stopping many times along the way to stare at the different displays, she forgot all about the Prince. More so, when a delicate smell filled her senses. It was a smell that seemed vaguely familiar. Following the smell lead her to the biggest surprise that night. A beautiful arrangement of deep red roses in a semicircular display was before her. The area was like a small rest stop along the path that lead through the gardens. Benches lay towards the side of the display so that the visitors could rest and relish in the beauty around them. A large fountain in the shape of a woman stood in the middle. She was dressed in royal regalia, a crown upon her head. The woman was beautiful, it didn't take long to determine that it was probably a queen of Earth, a young one at that, who was honored there. Making her way past the statue, she came up close to the roses. She had never in her mind thought it possible, that her favorite flower, the one she thought extinct was actually of earth. Stretching her arm out, she touched the flower on its petal and gasped at its softness. Deciding to pull it toward her so that she could smell its scent, she was caught off guard by the thorns laying just beneath and came to prick herself. Jumping back she was shocked to find herself bumping into someone who caught her in their arms before stumbling and serving as her cushion as she found herself on the floor.

"We have got to seriously stop meeting like this!"

The familiar voice made Serenity's heart skip a beat, followed by an erratic heart rhythm when she realized the position she was in. She had never in her life been so embarrassed! Here lay Princess Serenity of the Silver Alliance sitting on the Earth Prince's lap! She didn't have to see herself to know that she was as red as the roses behind her. She could feel the heat all over her body! It was then that she heard the prince clearing his throat and realized she had yet to move or reply.

Moving with the speed of a cat, Serenity quickly moved off the prince and stood up. Looking down at him, her breath caught in her throat at how stunningly handsome he looked. His tunic had been pulled lower during the fall and now exposed a very chiseled chest. His hair that was tousled by the impact, was framing his face in a way that made him look very boyish. Not to mention the look he was giving her, as if he knew what she was thinking. Gathering her wits about herself she managed to form a reply.

"If you wouldn't have sneaked up on me, this mess could have been avoided. As I see it, it is you who owes me an apology!" turning her nose up, she gave him her back. She needed a moment to compose herself, but it was hard when she could feel his eyes burning into her back. Maybe she had gone too far with her words.

"Well then, sorry for trying to warn you about the roses! I would have thought you to know better than to try and touch them! Everyone knows you have to be careful with the thorns!" Replied the Prince in an exasperated tone. The prince had already stood to his feet and was irritated that his good intentions had been flung in his face! Just moments before, he could have sworn the encounter was going to play out differently.

Endymion had been woken from his nap by the sound of footsteps on the cobblestones. His years of military training had left him with the ability to pick up on sounds as he slept. Quickly standing to his feet, he had hid behind a tree to wait and see who the intruder was. He stood silent as he saw her arrive and was captivated by the way she was engrossed in her surroundings. The way she gazed at everything reminded him of a child seeing something for the first time. Not wanting to make his presence known just yet, he simply watched. Usagi reminded him of her namesake, her cautious nature as she surveyed her surroundings. The way her blue eyes would grow big and round as she spotted something new. Even the way her nose would scrunch up as she smelled the aroma of the garden. He really hadn't meant to spook her. He suddenly felt bad for his earlier remark. Walking up to her, he gently tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She wouldn't turn, and that's when he noticed the tears that were slowly falling on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Usagi. I didn't mean to scream at you like that. I was just irritated, all I was trying to do was protect you and you misread my intentions. I'm not one to lose my temper like that, it's just, I'm not used to having conversations with women that's all. If you don't want my company, you can finish exploring the gardens by yourself. I'll let the guards know to leave you alone." Defeated the Prince was just about to leave, when he felt her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry too. I was just so embarrassed that I wanted to blame someone for my folly. I have never really seen roses up close. They don't grow up north (or the moon, she thought to herself). I was just so happy to see one, you see, they are my favorite flower. Mother used to hang them on my cradle as a child, and back home I have a lovely fountain in the shape of rose bushes that I love to sit by. It's the closest thing I have to a real one. So you see, I was so excited to see them, that I forgot about the thorns."

Turning and looking at her he was really surprised at how beautiful the blond before him was. Sure he had passed her off as a pretty face at their last meeting. But looking at her, really looking at her, she had such a gentle aura about her. Her face still reminded him of someone that his memory just couldn't pinpoint, but for now he wouldn't worry about that. Kunzite was sure to find out more about her family for him. For now he would just enjoy her company, and if all went well, she would make a good friend to call on when he visited Norfolk.

Taking her hand and placing it on his forearm, he said "If you would allow me the pleasure, I would love to show you this garden. I'm actually a caretaker here as well." He wasn't lying, it was one of his hobbies he participated in at times.

"Of course! I am not familiar with many of the flowers here. As you know, the north isn't the best breeding grounds for much of anything. I would love to know more about these flowers. But most importantly, who is that in the statue?" They both turned to look at it. One with curiosity and one with admiration.

"That there is a statue of Queen Gaia, the primary caretaker of this garden. This is said to be her favorite part of the gardens, which is why she placed benches, so that those that come may sit and enjoy the views. The statue was commissioned by the king upon the birth of the Prince, as he was so happy with his wife, he wanted to honor her with this statue."

Serenity could see the love, Endymion had for his mother reflected in his eyes. As she gazed upon the statue, she could make out the resemblance, and somehow, it reminded her of someone else as well. Taking one last glance, the prince led her down the path to the other parts of the garden. The evening went in absolute peace, with Serenity asking questions and Endymion answering them enthusiastically. When they reached the end of the gardens, which was essentially by the start of the gardens, Serenity and Endymion just stood their gazing at the stars for a moment.

"Have you ever wondered if there is life outside of this planet Usagi?" The Prince decided he wanted to know what an average citizen thought about that idea.

"All the time, it would be wonderful if that were the case! All the new things to learn! How exiting!" Serenity didn't have to act at all, that was how she had felt about the idea before knowing the truth.

"Exactly my sentiments. I wonder how close we are to finding that out. Do not let it frighten you if it happens to be true." Endymion couldn't help but give her a clue as to what the whole world would soon be informed of. No doubt after the induction into the alliance, arrangements would be made to spread the news in a manner which would not alarm the people.

"Mamoru, I must give you my infinite thanks! You have made my visit to the capitol very memorable! It is a shame I never met the prince, but you are just as good! I will be leaving tomorrow, so I fear this is a farewell." Giving her most graceful curtsy, she made to leave when the prince stopped her by placing his hand on her arm.

"Before you go, I must tell you who I am. I owe you that much." Said Endymion with a note of urgency in his voice.

"Mamoru, it is fine with me if we leave our friendship as is. I think we both have secrets that are better left this way for now." Smiling at him with a look that said she knew more than he was letting on, she kept walking towards the inner courtyard. Leaving the Prince looking after her in confusion.

The bitter cold of the northern region, was beautiful to Beryl. Something about the solitude in her surroundings brought peace to her troubled mind. Their expedition had found the monolith within the cave, exactly as the prince had described. Having used a magical shield, she had been able to get near the monolith, without getting her life force sucked out of her. Upon closer inspection she could see that this cave was actually an entrance to a larger building. Behind the monolith were two large doors, which were made of heavy stone. She gathered that no one had made it this far before, as most would have been dead by then. Gathering up power in her hand she blasted the door, but only managed to have it open enough to let her pass. Squeezing past the door, she was greeted by a beautiful sight. Before her was an elegant passageway made of black marble. The remnants of a castle were before her. Walking down the passageway, she came across what could be described as a foyer, with a beautiful grand staircase leading up. Cautiously walking up the stairs, her conscious told her she should leave and gather reinforcements and be better prepared to study this structure. Yet, something about this place was calling to her, as if it wanted to comfort her. Getting to the top of the staircase, an open door awaited her, having gone thru it she realized she was in a sort of throne room. As she made her way towards a large throne that sat high up a platform, she felt a presence behind her. Turning rapidly she came face to face with nothing but air. When she turned back towards the throne, that's when she saw it. A shadow hiding behind the throne. Suddenly a cold chill filled the room, and a voice spoke.

"You have finally made it, my child. I have been waiting for you. I have sensed great power in you for quite some time." Said the voice with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Who are you?" Questioned Beryl, more in fear than curiosity.

"That is a tricky question you see. I am known by many names and in many forms. Most would consider me the source of darkness. For indeed, this is my dark kingdom you have come across. I have been to many places, but none holds as much promise as this place, Earth."

"Well I am sorry to inform you that my alliance is with King Titus and his successor Prince Endymion!" Shouted Beryl as she started to gather up power in her arms to escape.

"Oh, do not fret child! I will not harm you. In time you will come willingly to me. Now regarding that Prince you speak of, is this the one?"

Out of thin air, an image formed before her eyes, of the prince walking around the royal gardens with that white witch! The rage that filled her heart, blinded her for a second before she remembered her current predicament.

"You know, he can be yours. Everything actually, if you let me help." Offered the voice with a tone of pity.

"Do not give me your fake pity! I have always known he would not be mine! I will not have him by whatever means you intend. I only wish to protect him, from the likes of anyone, be it you or her!"

"Well dear, just listen to me. That woman he is with, is from the moon. They are a long lived race that intends to trick the earth to join its alliance, so that they may get their hands on its plentiful resources. If you do nothing, that woman will have him and this earth. He will be but a prisoner to her every wish. Just look at the way he is doting on her."

Beryl could not counter her argument. For indeed, the image before her had the prince smiling and listening intently to that woman. Beryl did not know what to do. Before her she had two evils. Which one was the lesser would have to be her decision. Before she could respond, the voice spoke again.

"I can tell your heart is troubled. You see, I help those that have been jilted by the harshness of life. Prior to you I helped a poor woman from the moon. The Moon Queen, Serenity, was too strong for her. I only wish to help you and this Earth from the chaos that is sure to follow if they join the Alliance. I will give you time to think. All you need is say my name and I will bring you here. Just know that if you call me, it is because you have decided."

With those words, everything went black, and Beryl could not fight the sleep that suddenly overcame her. All she could hear was a bone chilling cackle in the background, and the name Metallia imprinted in her mind.

Serenity stood in front of the mirror. After weeks of preparations, the day was before them. The Earth Prince would be showing up to the moon palace. She had missed him terribly, but had made up her mind based of her last visit, that if marriage was the only way into the Alliance, she would gladly agree. Nervously smoothing out the front of her dress, she looked at her reflection. She looked every bit the Princess she had become. Strong, Intelligent, and Graceful.

"Serenity, the transporters are ready to make contact with Earth. They should be here in about thirty minutes. You are quiet calm, considering what this meeting might lead to." Said Luna as she softly rubbed her shoulder.

"Well I have had time to make peace with what might occur at tonight's meeting. Terra has instructed me well enough, that I feel confident engaging with our visitors. It's a pity she is not here tonight, considering how much she has been pushing for a match between me and the Earth Prince. I guess I'll have to fill her in on the details when I see her next." Chuckled Serenity as she thought of her friend.

In six weeks' time, she and Terra had grown very close. Enough so, that Luna had developed a hint of jealousy towards her. Of course Serenity had quickly sensed it and had laid Luna's fear to rest, reminding her that it was she who had watched her grow and would continue to be her most trusted friend.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and in walked her most trusted guardians.

"Serenity, its time! The Prince will be here shortly. Please come this way. Artemis is watching me like a hawk, that man is insufferable. There will be hell to pay if I don't get you there on ti..."

The words died Mina's lips as she noticed Luna standing beside the princess. Blanching noticeably, she looked down, not knowing what to say to the general's wife. The sound of laughter filled the room, as Luna doubled over holding her stomach as she continued to laugh.

"Princess Mina, it is fine, I know how difficult my husband can be when it comes to security issues! It was not long ago I echoed sentiments similar to yours!" wiping at her eyes Luna looked at Serenity, urging her to follow Mina with her eyes.

The seven of them made their way down the corridor to the teleportation room. Standing in front of the platform by her mother Serenity looked with anticipation as the room filled with a light fog and the bodies of five men started to materialize before them.

"Are you sure about what you are doing Endymion? I have followed you in your decisions without questioning you before, but this time, I'm not too sure you have thought this thru!"

The five men had retired to their quarters and where discussing the arrangement for the Earth's entrance into the Silver Alliance. Kunzite, was the most vocal about the Prince's decision to marry the Lunarian Princess, as he felt that the sudden arrangement would throw the earth into a panic.

"Kunzite, your hesitance is understandable. But I must assure you that I have already thought this thru. My life has been connected to hers since birth, must I remind you that our betrothal had been arranged before the Queen retracted the offer. This is a second chance at benefiting the earth, moving forward."

"Well, if I were offered a beautiful woman like Serenity, I wouldn't think twice about it! Though I would settle for that raven haired one. Too bad her attitude ruined the mood. I could have sworn she wanted to rip my head off when I smiled at her!"

"Well I was about to rip your head off too, Jadeite! We are here on a diplomatic mission, which could have been ruined by your constant gawking every time a woman crossed your vision!" scolded Nephrite.

Indeed Jadeite had not been the best example of discretions upon arrival to the moon palace. While the other three generals had kept their eyes on the Queen, as the introductions had been made, Jadeite was observing the beautiful women before him. Endymion had caught him from the corner of his eye and had wanted to smack him upside the head for his display, but held back, considering this was a first impression that he didn't want to ruin.

The walk to the audience chamber had been quiet, as the generals and prince, spent most of the walk observing their surroundings. The Palace, while devoid of color, was truly a beautiful structure. It was the very essence of elegance and delicacy all in one. Truly a Palace, made for a great woman. Here and there beautiful tapestry's that depicted the planets that made up the alliance hung from the hallways. Once they had gathered at the entrance to the chamber. The doors where swung open, revealing a circular room with eight thrones surrounding the principle throne, where the Queen now sat. Her daughter, Serenity just stood silently beside the throne. He just stood looking at her, admiring the woman before him. She had shyly returned the secret smile he had given her when they had first seen each other, but afterwards had not made a move towards him at all. He gathered that she wanted to disguise the fact that they had already met, on that magical night. Now she stood before him with a slight blush on her cheeks. Looking at her closely, he couldn't help but think how she reminded him of Usagi. Of course a more ethereal version of her, one that seemed fairylike.

Switching his attention to the others in the room, he stood tall and as gallantly as ever introduced himself and his generals to the reigning monarchs of the Alliance. He then proceeded to give his speech and display for all to see, his control over the Golden crystal. The room was filled with gasps as they saw the power the young Prince controlled. Quickly they had agreed, that with both the Silver and Golden crystal, the Alliance would be as strong as ever. The offer to join was made, as well as an offer to marry the princess. Both were accepted by the Prince. Now here they were, in a private suite in the moon palace, pending a ball in their honor and an announcement that would change the universe so to speak.

Endymion could only try and calm his generals, he knew that the decision would cause anxiety among the peoples, but handled with care, the worst could be avoided. Turning towards them, Endymion cleared his throat to gather their attention.

"I know this decision seems rushed, but after talking with my mother and researching the Alliance, I honestly believe that Earth can only benefit from this. They are a people who only wish for peace and prosperity among them. Is that not what you wish for as well? Our planet has managed to unite, but only you know how many small battles are constantly fought against uprisings in order to manage that. I do not feel they are asking for much in return. If anything, they are the one's sacrificing. Now come, let us rest, tomorrow will be filled with much to see."

The Prince then left for his chambers that were connected with the living area they were in.

"I for one look forward to looking at their technology. I hear it's a special drive made in Mercury!" Zoisite said enthusiastically as he looked at the other generals. The response he received was three pillows thrown in his face.

"I take it I'm the only one looking forward to anything then?"

"I'm sure we have much to learn, I'm just still cautious about everything. I'll give them an honest evaluation tomorrow. It's just hard to take all this information in at once." Said Kunzite, obviously tired with the day's events. The other three, just simply nodded, and headed for their rooms as well. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Endymion just couldn't sleep. It wasn't the mattress, it was actually pretty comfortable. Maybe it was the silk sheets? He had long since changed them in his quarters for cotton, not having liked the feel of them. He would have to put up with it while he stayed at the moon palace. Getting up he walked to the balcony and looked at the awe inspiring view. The Earth was before him, in all its beauty. He never imagined how blue his planet was, it was like a sapphire marble with wisps of white clouds encircling it. A sense of pride welled up in his chest as he contemplated his home. Deciding it best to take a walk out in the gardens of the inner courtyard, he gathered his robe and put it on.

It was interesting to see nothing but white flowers surrounding him. He was reminded of the white fields of snow that filled the Norfolk region. He wondered if Usagi had made it there safely. She should have left the capitol early in the morning, as most merchants tended to do. He wondered if she would be mad when she realized who he was. Eventually, on her next visit she would meet him, and his new wife. The thought brought a bittersweet feeling to him. He had really enjoyed Usagi's company, but the princess was truly always meant for him.

Just as he thought of her, she appeared in his line of vision. Sitting on a bench, in front of a fountain shaped like a rose bush. How odd, the image reminded him of what Usagi had mentioned about her home. Looking at her, she truly looked magical. Her silver hair swaying with the slight breeze, and appearing to have a soft glow to it. Her alabaster skin, almost the color of snow, was graced with a soft rosy hue on her cheeks, most likely from the chill in the breeze. Her white satin dress that just clung to her, hugging her curves only to flow loosely from them at other points. She reminded him of a goddess the way she looked. He had seen many statues depicting them, but before him truly was one. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and at exactly that moment, Serenity turned and it appeared her blush intensified, as she realized she been stared at.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I just couldn't sleep and thought a walk might tire me out." Said Endymion with a slight chuckle.

"Its fine, I find myself in the same situation. Want to sit here with me?" Offered the Princess as she signaled to the area beside her.

Slowly Endymion made his way over, and carefully sat beside her. The scent that greeted him, brought back a memory.

"Vanilla" Endymion stated his observation to himself.

"Yes, I use it in everything, the scent is soothing to me."

Silence followed, only the sound of the fountain was heard.

"I hope you don't feel angered by the decision the Alliance took. I wasn't aware if you were in agreement with it. I hope you are." Endymion had not stopped to think of how the Princess felt about the whole arrangement until much after it was decided.

"I was actually aware that I would be offered to you. It seems that our Alliance has made trades of this sort before. Do not worry, I have made peace with that fact long ago. Besides, I have come to know much about you and your planet from a tutor named Terra that visits me. She is a lady from court. Surely you know of her?"

Endymion scrunched his brow as he tried to recall that name. He knew most everyone from court. That name didn't ring a bell.

"To tell you the truth, I am not aware of who she is, but I'll ask my mother about her, I'm sure she knows. I will have to give her my thanks for teaching you about us." Endymion gave her a sincere smile.

Taking her hand in his, he held it firmly and looked her in the eyes.

"I know this arrangement is sudden, but I promise you that I will do my best to protect you and the Alliance. Together I am sure we can defeat anything that comes our way. We are paving the way for a new era. I know it will not be easy, but do not lose hope in this arrangement. I will meet you halfway Serenity, if you will meet me there."

"Of course Endymion, you have my word!" Quickly she placed her other hand above his and squeezed. Letting go she turned her face back to the fountain.

"It is late now, I think I will retire to my room." Getting up to leave she paused when Endymion asked her a question.

"How did you manage to come to earth without a transport system? Why did you show up that night?"

His eyes were searching her for an answer.

Turning she stated, "I don't know. I was feeling very lonely that evening and my heart willed the crystal to send me somewhere where I wouldn't feel alone. Next thing I knew, I was in the forest where you met me. It seems the crystal is powerful enough to teleport its users without a transporter. I'm sure your Golden crystal can do so if you asked it to. Either way, I'm glad it took me to you, maybe it's a sign that we are meant to be together? Maybe it was coincidence? Who knows?"

The princess just gave him one last smile before making her way to her rooms. Her heart was pounding at that moment. The prince always made her nervous, she was proud of herself. For once she managed not to fall! Or so she thought, before her foot collided with an upturned stone. Bracing herself for impact, she was waiting to feel the cold stone against her arms, when instead she found herself in the arms of the Prince, pressed against his chest as his ragged breaths beat against her ear. She stood shaking in his arms as the adrenalin left her body, and was then replaced with embarrassment. How she wished the crystal would do her hearts bidding and teleport her out of his arms! Unfortunately she knew that would be childish. She would face this with all the dignity she could muster. Well, as much as she could, given her current situation.

"Maybe it was fate for me to meet you tonight? It seems you would have sustained a bad fall if I were not here." The Prince made sure to right her body before slowly letting her go.

"It seems that might be the case, you have my gratitude." Turning to smile at him, she gave a small curtsy. As soon as she was standing tall again, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "here is a token of appreciation" before placing a quick peck on his cheek. Turning quickly, she fled to her quarters. Leaving a stunned Endymion behind, holding his cheek.

"I think I'm going to really like her" he said to himself as he watched her image fade from view.

It had been weeks since Beryl awoke to find herself outside of the cave. She had managed to return to camp with no hassle. The day had gone, and the king had not bothered to ask her what her findings had been. She debated whether to tell him what she had seen, and decided to keep the secret a little while longer. Plans were made to look for other monoliths in the area, and great care was taken to ensure everyone's safety. The weeks had passed, and still nothing new was found. The king was starting to get tired, and arrangements were made to return to the castle the next day.

After a long day surveying the area, Beryl had arrived back to camp and had stopped by her tent to change into something warmer, as her former clothes had gotten soaked thru from the snow. Once dinner was eaten alone in her tent, she decided that now would be a good time to see the king. The soldiers moved out of the way as soon as she approached his majesty's tent. They knew the king would not object to her visits, at whatever time of day. Opening the flap silently, she realized she had walked into a conversation the king was having via the travel monitors set up in camp. She could hear the Queens voice as she informed the king of some very "good news".

Deciding to hear for herself what news this was, she stayed in the shadows to listen in. To her utmost horror, she heard what she feared the most. Her prince, had gotten himself engaged with that white witch from the moon! Just as Metallia had warned her about! It appeared that Titus was happy with the news as well. Feeling alone and betrayed, Beryl silently left the tent. She knew what she had to do. Going far out of the campsite, Beryl called forth the name that she had sworn she would not call.

"Metallia, I Beryl, summon thee!"

With that a cloud of smoke appeared around her and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

Cold was all Beryl felt when she woke up. Rubbing her arms she sat up and realized she was back in the dark castle from weeks ago. Standing up and walking towards the throne room, she felt before she heard Metallia.

"I see you have made a decision. Pray tell me what that is? But before you do, take a look at this, it might interest you."

Before her a vision appeared again. The prince seemed to be holding the white witch, except this time, she held no disguise. She watched in utter disbelief as the prince smiled at her and allowed her to give him a kiss on the cheek! How dare she play with him! Did he not know she was plotting his demise! Turning towards Metallia Beryl made her decision.

"I'll pledge myself to you as long as no harm comes to Endymion."

"Easy my darling! I can promise you that! Now you have to show me how serious you are about your pledge. I need you to kill someone for me. Will you do it?"

The evil Glint in Beryl's eyes was all the answer Metallia needed.

Pluto slowly closed the vision before her. Walking back to her post, with sunken eyes she whispered "It has begun".

Authors note:

Hello! It has been brought to my attention that the chapters are kinda long? If you would like them shorter please let me know! I would be glad to comply! If you guys have any questions or if I have made things confusing I would also like to know! once again thanks for reading! Oh yeah, who do you think is going to die? would love to hear your thoughts!

Love,

Tsukilight


	9. Mourning

Mourning

"So the Bio dome here on the Moon Castle is the basis by which life is sustained?"

"Yes Zoisite, it is also the means by which the other planets manage to build their society. Mercury provides the Hermes drive, while the Silver Crystal gives the technology its initial power start. I am sure, the Golden Crystal has those abilities as well." Stated Ami, as she continued to lead the group of men along the walkway that lead through the engineering section of the palace.

The Generals had been asked at breakfast what they would like to see by the Queen. When none had volunteered, Zoisite spoke up about his desire to look at the superior technology the Alliance was known for.

The Queen had then volunteered Ami to take them on a tour, while she and Endymion stayed to discuss arrangements for the announcement at tonight's ball. Gladly Ami had acceded, as she knew and understood those drives better than anyone. They were the pride of her planet! It appeared though, that the only one paying any attention as ardently as she was speaking, was Zoisite.

When the tour was finished. Lita awaited them, stating that it was her turn to take over the tour. She would be tasked at entertaining the men by presenting them with snacks by the gardens. The men eagerly complied, as the Lunarian breakfast they had, was a little on the lite side for them. Eagerly partaking of the pastries set before them, they could only raise their brows at the delicious treats they were indulging in. When asked about them, Lita gladly informed them of the contents of the tasty morsels. They were a delicacy from Jupiter, as the planet was known for their love of cooking almost as much as their love of athleticism, and in particular, baking was the planets second best known secret.

"I dare say I have never had anything so delectable in my life!" Practically moaned Nephrite, in a way that was unbecoming of his station, as the third strongest man of Earth, following Endymion and Kunzite of course.

A pink blush arose on the Amazonian Princess as she gladly supplied to the group, that she was the one who had inspired such noises from the general.

"My dear, I think I would gladly send the kitchen cooks to Jupiter, that you may teach them such skills! Your pastries could placate even the angriest of men!" The twinkle in his eye as he gazed on the pastries matching the smile on his face.

"Well Nephrite, if you put half the effort in praising women, as much as pastries, you would be a married man by now!" Supplied Jadeite, as he patted his friend on the back, almost causing him to drop the pastry he was enamored with.

When all the treats were ingested by the generals, and a walk around the gardens taken, a new person joined the group.

"I'm glad you are all enjoying the talents of Princess Lita, but I am afraid I am now to accompany you to the next leg of your tour. I will be showing you around the Palace, giving you an in-depth look into the royal family." Said Rei in a very calm manner.

Jadeite only blanched as he saw the way she glared at him, while everyone else was given a polite smile. He supposed he earned it. His borderline lewd way of looking at her yesterday had caused him just short of a slap to the face from the beautiful woman before him. He was sure she would have, had the Queen not been in the room. But he blamed that on the sinfully short skirt that made up their soldier uniforms. He was sure that distraction was the element of surprise the designer had in mind when he created those garments. Place five pairs of toned legs in front of an army of deprived men, and they would easily have an advantage! The thought brought a smile to his face that was quickly removed when he noticed that the Princess of Mars was glaring at him again. He was going to have to do a lot of damage control for his mistake yesterday. Had he known that those "soldier women" where also princesses he would have controlled his wondering eyes better. Now he had until tonight to make up with the princess of mars before they went home tomorrow.

The tour down the Hall of the moon, as it was known, was quite informative. The men had learned about the formation of the Alliance, and how it had helped all the planets progress towards prosperity. The sacrifices made to attain that was not lost on the men as they gazed on the portrait of the late king Apollonius sitting on the throne, with his wife, the current queen beside him. By this portrait they could see a setting was being prepared. When asked, Rei softly supplied that a portrait of their prince and the princess would hang there, after the marriage, whenever that was to be. Four nods of understanding followed. The rest of the tour was lead with Jadeite in good behavior, trying to show his more serious side by asking well thought out questions. By the end of the tour, it seemed the princess almost smiled at him politely.

They were then lead to the training grounds where Kunzite, finally seemed to be quite interested. Instead of meeting with Artemis the head general, they were amazed when they saw a bubbly blond waiting for them. The four would have dropped their jaws in shock, had they forgotten that before them was the actual leader of the guardians to the princess. Not that they underestimated the woman's ability to fight, it was just a foreign concept. Especially when she was there dressed elegantly before them, like the princess she was. It seemed almost impossible for the men to imagine her as a deadly foe, but if that was what the reports stated they would give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Despite, all your technology, I see your weaponry has not advanced." Observed Kunzite, as he glanced at the weapons shed by the arena housing mostly swords, daggers, and spears.

"Well that is a true observation. We do not delight in advancing weapons of destruction, we rather use our resources for the advancement of our people." Replied Princess Mina in a calm voice. It was evident she had felt insulted by his previous words, and was trying to keep calm.

"And yet, is it not wise to invest in a strong defense, in order to protect your people, that they may indulge in their advancements?" Countered Kunzite. He had felt her words had been an insult to the state of earth's people, and was now trying to prove a point.

"Well I can see how that may be the case, if you do not have the necessary means to protect the planet without resorting to weaponry." Mina smiled sweetly as she came to stand before the head general with a smirk in her eyes.

Kunzite, was so irritated by the blond before him, but by the look on his stoic face, no one would have been the wiser. He was always the master at disguising his feelings.

"Really then? How do you suppose one fights without weapons?" One arched silver brow accompanied the question.

"I'll gladly show you."

With that the princess walked into the training arena, turning back to smile at him and wink before a blaze of orange engulfed her and she appeared before them in that tantalizing small skirt of hers.

"Well this is already good! I don't know what else can top this!" Whispered Jadeite to Kunzite.

Before Kunzite could chastise Jadeite for his remarks about a person of royal heritage, his attention was once again glued to the blond as she produced an orange light from her hand that radiated power. The light went on to expand and form a golden chain that she swung around her body before letting go and destroying a batch of hologram soldiers. She had done it all with just a flick of her wrist, while looking right at Kunzite.

"Witch craft?" Questioned Kunzite, visibly amazed at what he saw, but knowing no other way of attaining such deeds.

What he received was an angry blond woman stomping her way over to him and having reached him, gracing him with a slap to the face.

"Don't you ever compare our powers to that! They are a holy gift from the Silver Crystal! Each planet's princess was bestowed with this power for the protection of this universe! That has included your precious Earth! Never confuse the light of the crystal with wickedness, it is an insult of the highest means!"

The princess then released her transformation and appeared before them in her royal clothing again before excusing herself, obviously in an angered state. The four men just stared in awe at what had just transpired. No one had ever laid a hand on the leader of the four kings. No one made a noise, until Jadeite started laughing hysterically.

"Here I was, thinking I would take the rep for the worst impression amongst the four, but it seems my fears have been for naught. Kunzite, I fear you have surpassed me!"

"I would stop your teasing, Jadeite, Kunzite looks like he is not in the mood for your jokes." Zoisite whispered to Jadeite.

For indeed the captain did not look too pleased with the situation. He stayed stalk still as he gazed after the princess of Venus. The look in his eyes lost between admiration and anger.

"Would a month after my birthday celebration be an adequate amount of time?" Endymion looked upon the Queen, hoping his suggestion was not too brash.

"That sounds like a sufficient amount of time for preparations. Well then, let us summarize our plans. Tonight at the ball, we announce the Alliance's decision and your betrothal to Serenity to our people. Your birthday celebration would be a good time to present Serenity to the Earth and announce your engagement. Your suggestion, about a months' time after, should be enough for the moon to prepare for the marriage ceremony. "

Endymion stole a glance at Serenity to smile at her, before turning his attention back to his soon to be mother-in-law.

"Mother and Father were very pleased to hear of the arrangement. They were the ones to suggest that we introduce Serenity at my birthday celebration as my betrothed. When I return home tomorrow, we will start with the plans of informing the people of earth about the alliance that they may warm up to the idea. I am sure, with time, the people of earth will accept the Alliance with open hearts!"

"It is my sincere wish as well! Now I fear we should leave you to your men, they should be returning shortly from their tours. We will go and prepare for tonight, it is a going to herald in the coming of a new age! Serenity, I will leave you with Endymion for a bit, I will wait for you in your quarters."

The Queen then tilted her head towards the prince, and turned towards the doors into the hallway. After the doors closed with a loud thud, Endymion walked over to the princess, who he could tell was embarrassed to be alone with him, no doubt her actions from last night being the cause. As he remembered a smile came to his face.

Her frightened expression after her chaste kiss had been so adorable. She looked as if she had committed a mortal sin. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard her speak.

"After tonight, our real life is about to begin. We will start on a new path which will define who we are in history books. As the first marriage to unite Earth and Moon." Serenity lifted her vision from the ground, where it had been planted. The sight of his sapphire eyes looking intently at her causing her heart to skip beats. She sorely needed to stop causing her heart such grief, surely that was not healthy for her!

Just as she was about to look down again, she felt as the Prince gently took her hand, the warmth that said contact had, spreading to her body at the speed of light.

"Let us not focus on the far future, but on the now. I fear I know so little about you. I would like to get to know you better. After all, we _will_ rule together, let us then be of one mind. Allow me the privilege of courting you, even though we are set to end up together, let us enjoy a proper courtship."

Serenity's heart could almost burst from happiness. Here was a man she would truly love! He sincerely wished to woo her, not just take her for granted, since she was already promised to him. He spoke of ruling together, taking her into account! What more could she ask for!

The prince did not know how to construe the tears that were falling from her eyes as she looked at him. Yet, when he saw her soft smile it told him they were tears of joy. Happy that she was glad at his offer, he let the happiness infect him as well. Leaning forward, it was his time to surprise the princess by placing a small chaste kiss to her cheek. Softly he whispered to her ear "thank you for accepting".

When he looked upon her, his sight was greeted with the view of the princess glowing red, if that were possible. The sight she made had him chuckle slightly, before adding "I suppose I am allowed the same liberties as you, right?"

When the princess snapped out of her trance, she just smiled at him, before excusing herself. Making her way she stopped just as she reached the door and called out to him.

"I would like a minute with you at the ball, before the announcement. There is something I would like to show you."

With that she left, leaving the prince wondering what that something was.

By the time Serenity reached her quarters, her mother was waiting in her sitting room with a neatly wrapped package in her hands. She was drinking tea, and appeared to be thinking about something. As soon as Serenity made herself known, her mother stood up, brought back from her thoughts.

"Serenity, I have news for you. Terra has informed me that she will not be able to continue giving you lessons for the time being, until after your presentation at the prince's birthday party. She sends her utmost regrets about the situation. It appears that she has much to do around the castle in preparation for said event. She has told me to please give you this small gift."

Serenity accepted the small package, and slowly studied it. The emerald packaging was very beautiful, with an elegant golden pattern. Sitting down she went to work slowly unwrapping the gift. Once the wrapping was carefully removed, she noticed it was a jewelry case. Slowly lifting the case, a small gasp escaped her lips as she gazed upon the beautiful necklace that Terra always wore. The precious moonstone necklace with rose shaped ruby hanging down the center. A note accompanied her most generous gift. It read:

Serenity, I am so happy to have met you, and see what a wonderful person the princess of the moon truly is. It was an honor teaching you about my planet. I am so sorry that I could not be there to listen to the wonderful announcement that will undoubtedly bring blessings to the earth and moon, but most importantly to you and the prince. I am sure you will be happy with him. I have known that child all his life, and I can assure you that he will not only protect you better than anyone, but love you like no other. I will see you again when you visit for the prince's birthday. On that day, I would like for you to wear this necklace. It is a token of appreciation for the wonderful time spent with you. I would love to see it on you when we meet then! I look forward to welcoming you to earth! I have much to tell you and some surprises!

With much love,

Terra

Serenity could only run her finger over the fine jewelry in appreciation. It truly was an exquisite piece of jewelry! Something that not even a court lady would own. It was something suitable for a queen. Terra had worn it so well, and carried herself with such confidence that Serenity had never felt it out of place on her. She hoped to wear it well and put a smile on Terra's face when she saw it on her. Placing it on the table, she looked at her mother, who had been watching silently, almost as if she knew something more than she. That's when she remembered that she had forgotten to ask her mother about Terra's background and how close she was to the royal family. She had referred to the prince on a first name basis that night, when she caught her sleeping in the library.

"Mother, I have been meaning to ask you, what is Terra's position within court, is she close to the royal family?"

"She has much influence in court my dear. She did not want to intimidate you, and wished to keep her position a secret. In regards to her relationship with the royal family, she has always been in close contact with them. Regardless, just know that she wanted to get to know you without such formalities getting in the way. I will let her fill you in on that a little more when you see her again. But Serenity, I have a much more pressing matter to speak with you."

Gathering her daughter's hands in hers, she squeezed them and looked her straight in the eyes, grey to sky blue.

"I want you to know, if you don't want to go through with this, now is the time to tell me. I can still change the terms to so that you don't have to marry Endymion. If you are doing this to please me, you don't have to. I want your happiness more than anything."

Throwing herself into her mother's arms, Serenity hugged her tightly before answering.

"Thank you for giving me a choice, but to be honest, I was more than happy to oblige the Alliance in this arrangement. I think I am finding it easy to love him. I am sure I will be happy with him mother. I think I am actually looking forward to it."

"Well then my dear, you have dismissed my fears! I am thrilled to know that you are in accordance with this decision mind and heart! Now I must leave. We have a ball to get ready for! I have had a special gown prepared for you, it should be brought to you later this afternoon."

As soon as the queen exited her bedroom, Serenity let herself fall on her bed and close her eyes. She was emotionally exhausted and needed to close her eyes for a second, tonight would be a long night. One that would definitely change everyone's life.

"Now here is the final touch Serenity."

The princess could only look in the mirror as Luna attached a pair of fine gossamer wings to the back of her satin ivory dress with platinum embroidery. With every move, the light set of fine sparkles from the polished sapphire stones that were laid about the bodice of her dress. The piece was different than usual, the wings for one, the color variation the other. Her mother said that the blue stones were symbolic for earth. The dress was truly beautiful, perfect for tonight's event.

"The dress is said to match well with Prince Endymion's wardrobe tonight. What a fine pair you will make! To think that you would marry so soon after me! I feel as if time has gone too fast! It was only yesterday that you would run from your lessons. I would always find you sitting on that bench of yours in the garden, staring at the earth. I am glad that you will now be a part of the planet you have always loved so much!"

Luna turned Serenity around, and careful with her wings, gave her a hug.

"Oh Luna, you act as if I wed tonight! That is still about four months away! Let us just enjoy the evening. It will go down in history as a very special day!"

"Well then, let me gather the girls that we may go down to the ball room together!"

With that Luna was off to gather the girls while Serenity pulled out a small package from her drawer and hid it in her dress.

"Oh Gaia! Why didn't you just come tonight! It is a very historic moment! I don't know why you are missing this!"

Queen Serenity looked perplexed on the monitor as Gaia looked upon her. The beautiful queen of earth only sighed as she responded.

"Titus has been off on an expedition looking into some monoliths that have appeared to the far north. He finally came home today, after weeks, and I was excited to see him. I had hoped we would have time to attend, but it appears we won't. He has been in a serious mood since he arrived, and I don't know why." Gaia rubbed her temples as she continued.

"Lately he has been more moody than usual, but his demeanor when he arrived was such that I have never seen before. I am truly worried! Let Endymion enjoy himself without us there to burden him. We still have his birthday celebration to attend, and will be just as glad when we announce the engagement here." Looking up into the monitor she gave her good friend a sad smile.

"Gaia, I will do my best to insure those two have a good time tonight. I am very pleased with your boy. He is every bit the gentleman and turning out to be a great leader! When the time comes, he will lead the Alliance into greater prosperity!" The lunarian queen looked upon her friend with admiration. For she knew that Gaia had everything to do with Endymion's ways. The royal line of the earth was thru Gaia, and Titus had become prince consort to her, but she had gladly allowed him the title of king, for Gaia had wanted equality in the marriage. Such good principle's came from her and Serenity was glad that Gaia had instilled them into her son.

"I leave you to that my friend. I will be glad when everything is said and done. I have had this feeling that something isn't right, for some time. I suppose it has something to do with the monoliths, which is why I need to speak with Titus about what he has found."

Gaia looked upon her friend who had grown quite pensive at her last words.

"Serenity, it will be all right I.." Before Gaia could finish, she was interrupted by the lunarian queen.

"It's not that Gaia, it's the monoliths you mention. I believe the moon had something like that occur as well. Let me look into it, before I say anything else."

Before Gaia could answer she heard a knock at the door, and heard it being opened slowly. Turning around she the smile on her face vanished as she saw the head magician enter her quarters. Looking at the monitor, she addressed her friend.

"Serenity, it seems I have company. I look forward to our next conversation. Please do look into what we discussed. Give your daughter a hug for me."

Turning off the monitor before Beryl could get any closer, she turned to look at her uninvited guest. What she saw unnerved her. Gone was the shy, modest court magician she was used to seeing. Before her vision was a woman that had no shame. Beryl was dressed in a skin tight plum gown that left little to the imagination as it was as revealing as possible. Her hair, which was a beautiful shade of red, resembled flames as it was flowing wildly behind her. The kind eyes she had at one point, were no longer the beautiful green they once were, now they were a dark threatening red. She gave her a slow villainous smile, and started walking towards her.

"Beryl, I am glad that you have returned. I have been expecting to see Titus, have you seen him?" Gaia was scared, but was attempting to mask it with civil talk.

"Titus will not be joining you. At least not for now. Tell me Gaia, how long have you been betraying your people for?" Beryl paused her advancement as she looked the Queen in the eyes.

"Whatever do you mean? I don't know what you are referring to. Do not forget your place Beryl. You are talking to your queen! It is I who ask the questions!" Gaia was urgently trying to buy time, as she knew this meeting was not going to end well. Slowly walking towards her desk, she was hoping to stall Beryl with conversation until she could reach an object she could use for protection.

"You are not my queen!" Screamed Beryl, as her eyes lit up with anger.

"How can a queen betray her people by arranging an alliance that will lead to our downfall? I know how you plan to enslave Endymion to that moon witch! Can you not see that they are toying with us? The people of the moon must be disposed of! They hinder the advancement of earth, and only wish to exploit us! If you can accept that, I might spare you." Beryl started her advancement again.

"Beryl, I am Endymion's mother, I only want what's best for him. If you continue with your plans and harm me, you will only drive him farther away from you." Gaia was almost to her desk and had spotted a good weapon. Her letter opener would have to do.

"You did not answer my question. So answer me now! Will you stop his engagement to the moon witch! Will you join me in killing off those unnatural beings?"

Beryl was standing face to face with Gaia at this point. While Gaia was staring Beryl in the eyes, her hand had quietly secured her weapon.

"Beryl, I cannot do that. Endymion has been linked to Serenity since birth. No matter what form they find each other in, they will always end up together. They are soul bound. Give up on those thoughts! If you truly love Endymion then help him make earth grand, by supporting the changes that are coming." Gaia's voice cracked as she spoke to Beryl. She really did not like resorting to violence, but if she had no choice, she would do it. She readied the letter opener behind her hand. Beryl's next words would decide if she used her makeshift weapon.

"Silly queen, you really think that letter opener will save you?"

With those words, a strong force moved Gaia's arm against her will and brought the letter opener to view.

"It appears my mercy was wasted on you. Do not worry, I will take good care of Endymion. We will blame your death on the moon people. Isn't it grand? Your death will be known as the cause of the war between earth and moon. And here you were trying to unite them!"

A hideous cackle escaped Beryl's lips. Just at that moment. Gaia pulled all her strength together and lifted the letter opener to strike Beryl. Gaia aimed at her neck, if she was going to have one shot, it would be to kill. Just as the makeshift knife was approaching its target, Beryl blasted the queen with energy, sending her flying back into the room, but not before Gaia managed to cause a slash that ran across Beryl's forehead.

"That was close my dear, but unfortunately for you, not enough to stop me."

Walking slowly towards Gaia's body that lay stunned on the ground, she crouched by her and whispered in her ear.

"Rest well, I will take good care of Endymion, mother in law."

Then taking the letter opener, she barely flinched as she thrust it into the queen.

Standing up, she gathered the weapon and incinerated it in her hands. Leaving a note by the queen's body she walked out of the room.

The grand ball room thrummed with energy as everyone was talking about what the grand announcement would be for the night. All knew that it had something to do with earth, as its royal prince had been invited to the ball, and was clearly the talk of the night, amongst the ladies at least.

"Wow Serenity, I have to say, you are the luckiest woman alive. To think the fates linked you to that handsome male specimen! I only hope it bodes well for me when they negotiate for my hand in marriage!" The princess of Venus mused more to herself than Serenity as she looked upon the group of five men that where across the room.

"Oh Mina, I am sure your parents will ensure that you honestly love the man they pair you with! How can a planet that boasts to represent love do otherwise? Of all the girls, you will marry for love without a doubt!" Serenity happily supplied.

"But are you? Serenity, I can see that you are in love with him, but is he with you? A happy marriage is one with two people that are in love, not just one. I can read your aura, and it is blossoming with love. Unfortunately, I can't read him and it worries me." Mina looked Serenity in the eyes, concern evident.

"Of course Mina. Love does not grow overnight! I have had the chance to know of him and study him more than he has me! I don't expect him to feel the same for me at this time. I know it sounds like I am blindly hoping for this, but I can feel that we connect. I just know deep down inside, that all will be well. He will come to love me, I know it."

"Mina, stop worrying the princess with your unfounded concerns! The fires of mars have shown me that he is a great man. He will love and protect our princess, even more than us!" Rei placed a reassuring hand on Serenity's back as she smiled at her in encouragement.

"Besides, we have bigger things to worry about. Like which one of us will dance with his generals when the dance starts! I will gladly take Nephrite, out of the group he is the most agreeable!" Lita smiled as she remembered his love of her baking.

"You only say that because he kept bragging about your treats. If you ask me, I think Zoisite is quite agreeable as well. He is certainly intelligent and can carry on a good conversation." Supplied Ami in defense of her newest friend.

"Well then I guess I will dance with Jadeite, after all blondes have more fun! Rei, you can have that stone faced old man. You can both bore each other to death!" Mina huffed as she remembered that infuriating man. He hadn't even tried to apologize for his words earlier! She had dressed to kill, hoping to make him pay for his words by taunting him with her looks. No man could resist the princess of love, or at least she hoped.

"Mina I regret to change your plans, but you must dance with the head general, as you are the leader of my guardians. Rei, you dance with Jadeite, if you don't cool his wondering eyes, no one else can." Serenity laughed at the faces Mina and Rei made, but it couldn't be helped.

"Fine, I'll do it! But I beg you to give me permission to scorch his rear if he attempts anything against me!" Rei's stoic face looked as if she were being given an important mission, and was asking for permission to use force.

"Fine, just don't leave any permanent damage. We are just establishing peace with them, it wouldn't do to send one of their government officials with burn marks back to earth." Said Serenity trying not to laugh at the idea.

"Who has burn marks?"

At the sound of that voice Serenity straightened and composed herself before turning to see her intended looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"If you are referring to Jadeite, you can leave as many as you wish Princess Rei, but I warn you, that may not be enough to cure him of his ways." Endymion gave a playful smile to the group of princesses. Behind him trailed his guards, all standing with smiling faces, save one.

"If you would accept, we would like to escort you to the dance floor. It appears the dance is about to start."

Endymion bowed and then asked for her hand as he led her to the dance floor. His generals and her guards following close behind.

"Artemis, look! Don't they look lovely?" Luna stood by her husband looking as radiant as ever. She seemed to give off a glow that wasn't there before. Marriage had done wonderful things to both Artemis and her.

"They do love, they do. I can tell you that your princess is in good hands. He has the stance of a warrior and the careful eyes of a tactician." Artemis stated his observations to his flustered wife.

"Darling, I was referring to the way they look with each other. The way he looks at her and her at him. It's the start of young love!" Sighed Luna as she looked at them.

"I suppose. It's always nice to see others find someone to share their life with. I know I am." Artemis softly placed a kiss on her head and held her closer.

"I wish we could join them. I have been so dizzy as of late, I couldn't stomach the idea of dancing. Too many turns. I guess I will celebrate from here!" Luna said as her eyes followed the couples on the dance floor.

"Luna, how long have you felt this way?" Artemis was truly concerned, Luna had not informed him of any of this.

"Ever since we came back from Mau, I think my body hasn't adjusted to being back yet."

"Luna, that was weeks ago. You shouldn't feel like that anymore." Grabbing Luna by the shoulders he turned her towards him and looked her in the eyes.

"Luna is there any chance you could be.."

Before he could finish the sentence Luna fainted in his arms. Hugging her to him, he lifted her up and took her to a private chamber where she could rest. A large smile was planted on his face, it appeared they might have more than one reason to celebrate tonight.

A couple made their way out to the balcony, the light of earth illuminating them in their private meeting. Once sure no one followed, they scurried along the garden path's to stand before a rose bush water fountain.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Endymion stood still, admiring the flush their run had made on Serenity's face.

"I wanted to confess something to you. Please hear me through to the end. Endymion, I knew of you before we met. Once, over a year ago, I caught an image of you on my mother's computer screen. I always wondered who you were. After searching for you amongst the planets, I almost gave up hope that I would find you. One night, my heart cried out for comfort, and when I woke, I was on earth. There I met you. I believe Endymion that we are bound. By what, I do not know. All I know is that I loved you before I met you. Having you here now, only tells me that this love will continue to grow. You are an amazing person. That is why I would like to give you this. An emblem of my love for you. May you look at it and always think of me in these coming months, and forever."

Serenity produced a small star shaped watch, the same one she had lost when back on earth. Endymion held out his hand to receive that small token, and was about to accept it when a large boom came from the palace.

Turning towards it, they could sense something had gone terribly wrong. The large floor to ceiling windows had shattered and dark smoke bellowed from inside. Taking her hand, Endymion ran back to the palace with Serenity in tow. What they saw when they entered caused Endymion to blanch.

His father was standing in the middle of the wreckage, a wild look on his face. Making his way to the large throne, were the Queen sat, he shouted at the top of his voice.

"Murderer! How dare you try to celebrate tonight, when your plans have been found out! How dare you attempt to take over our world by slaying your biggest ally?"

Standing the Queen looked upon Titus, concern registered on her face.

"Titus, I do not know what you are talking about! Calm down, and let us talk like civilized people! The guests are frightened by the attack you have launched against us! Please, we are about to accomplish so much! What has caused you to act out in this manner?"

The queen was truly devastated by what had occurred. She was sure the Alliance would go back on their arrangement after such a show of hostility from earth.

"What caused this? Do you really wish to see Serenity?"

Titus then signaled to his soldiers to come forth. The one at the head, seemed to be carrying a person in his arms covered by a thin sheet.

"Come here and see for yourself, pull back the cover and face what you have done!" The rage in the king's voice was so raw. The Queen could only do as she was told, and walked over to the soldier with caution. Pulling back the sheet, the Queen stumbled back as she gasped in horror at the image before her.

"This is what you have done, can you not bear to see it? Look at her and tell me that was not your doing!"

The queen could only shake her head to deny those accusations. The shock of seeing her closest friend in that state, blocking her abilities to do anything but stare.

Endymion, not having noticed who lay in the arms of the soldier, quickly called over his guards and Serenity's guardians, who had changed the instant the attack occurred. Giving Serenity to their care, he slowly made his way to his father, approaching with caution.

"Father, what is the meaning of this? Who has…"

His words stayed caught in his throat as he gazed upon the lifeless body of the queen of earth, his beloved mother. Falling to his knees in shock, silent tears fell from his eyes. After what felt like an eternity, Endymion was brought back to reality when he noticed his father move. It wasn't until he noticed his father pull his sword and run towards Queen Serenity that he acted, sending a burst of power from his hand. Having stunned his father he quickly called for his generals to subdue him.

Standing slowly, he went to the soldier who held his mother and removed her from his arms. Cradling her softly he kissed her hair and cried as he whispered apologies against unhearing ears. Looking at his father with pity, he motioned for the guards to let him go.

"Father, what mother needs is to be back home. We will investigate this further, you are clearly out of your mind with grief."

"Turning to the queen he said, I do not know who was involved in this, but what I can say is they will pay."

Walking towards the soldiers and calling forth his father, he had them join and stand together. Calling forth the power from his golden crystal he willed it to transport them home. Glancing towards Serenity he gave her a sad smile before a golden light started surrounding the group. Then with a flash of light, they were gone.

"You have done as I have asked?" Said a dark voice that appeared joyous at the news she was about to hear.

"Yes, she is gone. Now you must allow me the power you have said and the man that I love." Said Beryl with cold eyes to the shadow. An eerie laugh was the response she got.

"My dear I promised you no harm would come to him. But alas, you have done my bidding. Now I will reward you for your troubles. Close your eyes and embrace more power!"

A dark shadow swirled around Beryl, nipping her every so often and drawing blood. It seemed were she was wounded the dark swirl would then heal her. Every time that happened, she felt more power well up within her. When the ordeal was over her body was thrumming with power, and a need to cause more destruction.

"Now my dear, the prince will be yours, he is the end goal. To get to him, you are going to have to engage in an unpleasant union, but only for a little while. I hear there is a new vacancy for queen of earth. How would you like to fill it?"

Authors note:

Hello all! Sorry to leave it here, but if I kept going it would have been too long of a chapter. Did you guys see it coming? What do you expect to happen? Would love to hear your thoughts! Again I wanted to send my thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Particularly JFVM, thanks for always being encouraging! Also, to all the people that are following my story and favored it! See you all next week!

Love,

Tsukilight


	10. Moving Forward

Moving Forward

The soft clicking of boots echoed through the silent hall as Endymion slowly walked towards the slouched figure of his father. All the mourners had slowly trickled out of the building, after whispered condolences had been given to king and prince. All that was left of this somber day was to entomb the body of the queen in the royal crypt. The crowds, now huddled together, stood on standby, quietly waiting for the king to lead the march.

"Father, we must proceed with the arrangements. The carriage is ready to go. Let's lay her to rest already." Endymion placed a firm hand on his father's shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"We may lay her to rest dear boy, but I shall never rest! Not until we make the moon bleed for all they have done!" said the king as he stood up to face his son. His red rimed eyes glaring at him.

Placing his hands on the kings' shoulders, Endymion looked him in the eyes as he spoke to him in a calm deep voice.

"Father, I have already told you. We don't have enough evidence to prove it was them! All we have to go off is the note left behind! That, and whoever did it must have stolen her necklace. She would never part with it, and no matter where we looked, we could not find it! Father, I promise, I will personally find who did this, and they will pay!"

Placing his hands over his son's, the king spoke in a broken voice.

"My boy, I will hold you to your words! Gaia, was the sweetest woman, and I know of no one who would hurt her! When you find the bastard, let me know, that I may take his life with my own hands!"

Nodding in acknowledgment Endymion let go of his father's shoulders and stood beside him.

"Come father, let's not leave mother alone. We must show a united, strong face for our people. Tomorrow we will start investigating, today let us remember and honor her memory."

Taking a deep breath, the king stood, and straightened his figure out. Then, looking at his son with determination in his eyes he said, "Let us put our queen to rest". Endymion gave him a sad smile and walked with his father towards the exit, to the waiting crowds.

The pair left the great hall together, walking side by side, united for once.

Long fingers gently traced a scar that had only recently started to heal. Beryl was annoyed by the scar. Gaia had managed to slice her forehead with the letter opener, and leave a mark on her, for all to see. That is, if she allowed people to see the evidence of the queens struggle to remain alive. It was an eyesore that only reminded her of the decisions she had made in her quest to make Endymion hers. She would pay it no heed though, after all, her stone headpiece covered the mark well, and in time, the crown would too.

"What ails you my queen? Would you like me to erase that blemish for you?"

A shadow had appeared behind her and was looking at the scar she was still tracing with her fingers. Its soulless eyes following her fingers movements.

"No, I will keep this as a reminder of the day I sacrificed my humanity to obtain my goals. It only fuels my actions."

With one quick movement she turned and addressed the shadow that had appeared.

"What do you want Mortimer? I did not call you. Or did Metallia send you?"

The shadow gave a low distorted sound, akin to laughter.

"I see I don't even get a proper greeting. Well that's fine. We of the dark kingdom don't have need for such formalities. But on to my business, as that is what you wish. I have come to see how your control of the king fares. Metallia wants to know how long it will take for you to get him to make you his queen."

"Always so impatient! I have told her, I don't want to arouse suspicions amongst the nobles, but more importantly the prince. He has enough power to pose a challenge to us. Let us wait a couple of months, then I will act. For now I will make my influence among the court rise even further. Gaia had always frowned upon my presence, but without her influence, people will be more accepting." Beryl slowly walked to the Plush bench that sat at the foot of her bed as she talked to the floating shadow.

The shadow nodded in understanding, as its dark eyes followed Beryl.

"Then you will make the king yours?" The shadow had now returned to hanging off her shoulder.

"Yes, then I will make him mine. I will slowly start getting him under my control. I did it once, on the day I killed his wife, but it was too noticeable. I will do it again, but more subtly."

"I can see your reasoning for taking such actions, but Metallia is not very reasonable. How do you plan on appeasing her?" The shadow continued to swirl around her as it waited for an answer.

"Tell her that in the meantime, I will give her energy by spreading more monoliths for her. Instead of sucking energy from humans and killing them, they will spread discontent. The negative energy from them will be enough to feed her for now." Beryl turned to look at the shadow but it had left her side and was once again before her.

"As you wish my queen." The shadow gave her a mock bow.

"Oh, and Mortimer, please don't call me that." Beryl did not want anyone, be it the golden kingdom or the dark kingdom, hearing him call her that.

"But my queen, I only do what your heart desires. Might as well address you by that which you will one day become. Metallia does not mind. She has heard me refer to you as such. But do not worry, I will heed your wish, for now."

The shadow then gave an empty, joyless laugh and disappeared.

"Yes Mortimer, that is what I want, but I want Endymion to call me his queen. Then I will gladly take that title."

With a sigh, Beryl went to lay on her bed. The queen's funeral was still in progress and among the crowds gathered she knew her presence would not be missed. If questioned, she would say she was present, no one would be the wiser. The crowds gathered far outnumbered the projected amount expected for the burial. She would have been but one more head in the sea of hundreds gathered. The earth was truly mourning its queen and Beryl still had enough of a soul and conscious to guilt her into not attending. Turning her head on the pillow, Beryl closed her eyes as a tear slid free. She would not regret her decisions, but she would have a moment of weakness when no eyes could see.

The ballroom of the Lunar Palace, had recently finished with the remodeling needed after the small attack from earths forces. No one would have guessed that only a couple days had passed since that dreaded night. No one had ever attacked the moon palace in all of the Silver Millenniums history. Enemies had managed to sneak in on occasion, but never had an actual explosive gone off! How the Earth king managed to get to the moon was not the problem, the teleportation chambers had been open to the Earth. What puzzled queen Serenity was how he had managed to get by undetected until he reached the ballroom, surveillance would have surely seen him! Yet after hours of wading through images, the search was fruitless. Nothing was caught by the image recorders until he was actually in the ballroom, and by then, they had already detonated whatever type of explosives they had used. That was also another problem. The explosives used were not able to be identified. No one knew what actually caused the explosion. The only thing that could explain what had occurred was magic. The queen rubbed her temples as she considered the implications. Magic was outlawed in the Alliance, as it had caused rifts and rebellions. The dark moon rebellion to be exact. Her sister in law had fallen into the illegal use of such power, and its dark twisted ways eventually corrupted her. Endymion had informed her that low levels of magic had been authorized on earth, but he was working on having it banned once again. The problem was that the kind of magic Endymion had talked about was light magic, magic used to help in everyday tasks, nothing powerful enough to harm. That is until she saw what the king did at the ball. That magic, as she was now sure, was stronger than the one earthlings had been authorized to use. Walking to her new throne, she sat as she mulled over what she had discovered in the last days.

The queen sighed, then bit her lip, deep in concentration, putting pieces together. The monoliths that had appeared on earth, she was now sure, were the same that Nehelenia had used on the satellite colony, on the dark side of the moon. Those rocks, had garnered energy from the surrounding areas, before drawing power from life forces. It was those rocks that gave that witch the power to get her rebellion started. Serenity gasped as she made a correlation between the events. Just like Nehelenia's goal was to get control of the Moon kingdom, whoever killed Gaia, wanted the kingdom of Earth! She would have to warn Endymion, but how? The Earth had cut off communications with them. The news would clear the moon from any fault, and could unite them once and for all in defeating the darkness, that kept reappearing in different places. Yet, for all the good that might do, was it worth the effort? Would the Earth even bother to listen to her? Should she just allow the Earth to figure things out on their own? Surely someone as intelligent as Endymion could solve the situation. The queen knew she needed to make a decision. Insist on helping earth and fight this potential threat together or leave earth to its own devices? She needed words of wisdom that could only come from one person.

Endymion could cry no more tears. They had all long since dried up. The day he lay to rest his most devoted advocate, was the hardest day of his life. Gone was the only support system he ever had. Now he would have to learn to deal with his father's tantrums on his own. With no mediator to soften the blows his father would surely throw at him. Standing up from his favorite bench in the gardens of Elysion, Endymion took a look around and realized that all looked normal. Since the day after the funeral Endymion had spent his days in Elysion trying to piece together what had happened. After various attempts at reading the earth, no images came that warned him of any darkness or discontent. Even the images of the monolith had ceased! It frustrated him to no end, not having the capacity to use his powers and find the killer as quickly as he wished.

The only clue left behind was the famous note. The one left in his mother's hands. All it had said was "Earthlings shall never join us!" It was obvious that the "us" in the note, was the alliance. No one doubted that. The debatable thing was who in the alliance planted it, and if it was actually them. For all they knew, an earthling with Intel could have planned it. The general public was not aware of the note, as its contents had been restricted to the select few, who knew who the Alliance was. Endymion had spent days trying to figure out how the relations between Earth and the Alliance would move on, if they moved on. His father had ordered to cut off communications with the moon until further notice. Endymion did not know when that would be, and knowing his father, never was a viable option.

He had to talk to Queen Serenity! Things could not be left the way they had. Everyone needed closure. He was keenly aware that his marriage to Serenity was probably not going to happen anytime soon. After all, his father had attempted to assassinate the queen! When he had asked his father about that night, he had simply stated that he could not remember anything, he had blacked out. It was as if someone else had acted in his stead. As much as he believed his father, he knew that the alliance would not excuse his actions. The idea of losing Serenity was numbing. Granted he had just met her, and aside from being enthralled by her, he just knew that they belonged together. That together they could accomplish great things.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the golden watch she had given him. He never realized he had it, until he got home that night, and saw it fall from his coat jacket when he removed it. She had given it to him as a symbol of her love for him. Watching it glisten as the light touched it, reminded him of the way her eyes lit up every time she glanced at him. He would miss that. He wished he could return her beloved watch, but just for once he would be selfish and keep it in memory of the woman he would most likely never have.

Standing up from the bench he placed the watch back in his pocket. Taking a deep breath he got ready to leave, nightfall was soon to come and he still needed to talk to Helios about matters that needed to be addressed in Elysion. Tomorrow would mark the end of the Earths week long grievance for the Queen. Court would be in session and there would be much to discuss about security measures in Earth as well as what steps would be taken to solve the Queen's murder. He would not be able to visit Elysion for a couple of days, and as much as that distressed him, there were more pressing matters at the castle that needed to be straightened out. Helios would have to handle keeping an eye on the health of Earth. For now, protecting his kingdom on the surface would take priority.

Serenity had cried for days straight, never leaving her room. The shock of that night had not left her. Not only the horror of seeing her beloved home attacked, but of seeing the man she loved lose the most important person to him. She would never forget the sad smile he gave her as he vanished from site. The hollowness in his eyes had made her heart ache like nothing before. It was as if she could feel his pain. Her beloved guardians had attempted to cheer her up on numerous occasions, but the smiles she gave them, were more for them than her. After what had seemed like an eternity Serenity finally decided to leave the confines of her room. To the only place that brought her comfort. Listening to the water as it fell from the fountain seemed to appease her aching heart. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh night air. Lavender greeted her senses.

"Hello Luna"

Serenity could not bear to look at her, she could feel her presence behind her, but did not wish to startle her with the worn way she looked. Luna had always been able to see behind her façade.

"Serenity, I am glad to finally see you! My condition, has not allowed me to leave my quarters, as Artemis did not want me worried over the situation. But how can I rest when I know that my dearest Serenity is hurting! Oh my darling! How you must be suffering!"

Then, before Serenity could react, Luna had come from behind and embraced her. Slowly Serenity gave in and turned into her embrace, seeking the comfort she had been in need of, and letting the tears she had been holding escape her tired eyes.

"My dear, precious child! Let us sit, that you may tell me how you feel!" gathering her hand she led her to that special bench before the fountain.

"Oh Luna, it's terrible! I know Artemis doesn't want you to worry, but as mother's chief assistant, you should not be left out of the affairs of the moon! The engagement has been cancelled, in all but name! The Earth has not contacted us and has refused to answer our calls. King Titus is obstinate that the Moon was behind the murder of queen Gaia! We do not even know why he believes that! I wish I could go to Endymion and tell him our side of the story! I know he would listen and be fair! I just wish there was some way I could get to him!"

"Even if you could my child, the Alliance will probably not want anything to do with the Earth anymore. After what I heard happened in the ballroom, it will take anything short of a miracle for them to change their minds. Let it be my darling. Even though you feel you will never love again, time will heal your heart. The Earth had its chance to join our Alliance, and has ruined it with those insane ideas."

Standing in frustration at her words Serenity ran her hands through her bangs and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh Luna, you speak as if removing someone from your heart is as easy as removing a stain from a gown! I have loved that man for far longer than he has ever known, than any of you have even known! The planet he rules is a planet filled with such wonders, one could not forget them once seen! …One cannot forget them."

The last sentence was said in a whisper, but Luna heard the words and quickly stood to face Serenity. Gently grabbing her face so as to look straight into it, Luna asked the question that was heavily implied by Serenity's whispered words.

"Have you been there?"

Serenity knew there was no sense in lying, Luna's red brown eyes, could not be fooled. Nodding slowly she let her in on her most precious secret.

"I will not venture to say I am not upset, furious would be a more accurate description of how I feel! Do you understand the jeopardy you put, not just yourself, but the future of the Alliance in by your actions! You are the sole person who will inherit the Silver Crystal! If anything should happen to you the Alliance will fall, and hundreds of millions of people will be affected! Darling, as much as I want to encourage your dreams, there are some that are simply not worth the risk!"

Luna's typically pale face was now rosy from the state she was. The coloring made her look beautiful, Serenity thought, for a brief second before she gathered her attention once again.

"Luna, I am fully capable of understanding what you say, and agree that it wasn't the brightest idea to act in such a way, but you must understand that when I acted on those whims, I was lonely, I had no one! My heart yearned to feel complete and it led me to him. How, I do not know. What I do know is that I am happiest when I am with him, on his planet."

Before Serenity could continue, she was interrupted by Luna, who was now looking seconds away from losing her composure.

"Am I to understand that he was an accomplice to your illicit visits to the earth? He aided you in this dangerous behavior?"

"Yes and no… not directly." Serenity could not hold Luna's intense gaze, and decided the floor would be a better place to keep her eyes.

"Regardless of the circumstances, how do you know he wasn't tricking you? What if he wanted your trust so he could capture you and hold you ransom? The engagement could have just been a way to keep you close enough, to manipulate you and gain your trust! What need would they have of joining the Alliance when they could hold you hostage and do as they please! For all we know, they could have staged the queen's murder in order to blame us!"

Luna had grown hysterical towards the end of her speech and Serenity had no way of calming her down, save to grab her firmly by the shoulders and give her a light shake.

"Luna, listen! I don't believe that is the case, but regardless, it isn't good for your health or the child's for you to get worked up over this!"

Leading her back to the bench, she sat beside her and looked towards the fountain, taking deep breaths and letting the cool night air calm her down. Serenity then willed herself to look at Luna and give her a weak smile.

"I haven't been scolded by you in so long, that I almost forgot what it was like."

Taking Serenity's hand in her own, Luna sighed, then continued.

"Well if I have it my way, I don't intend for you to forget. Listen, I realize I overreacted, but my motherly hormones are starting to take over, and I just realized that if I love this child a quarter of what I love you, there is no way I could let them endanger themselves in any way. So please Serenity, promise me that you won't go back to earth! Trust in your mother, she will find a way to figure this out. Don't act on your emotions. Nothing good will come of it right now."

Serenity could not say no to those sincere and loving eyes.

Squeezing Luna's hand Serenity, said "I promise you Luna, this moon princess shall not lay foot on earthen soil again."

Queen Serenity had wasted the better half of the afternoon debating whether to approach the guardian of time. Now as she stood before the large lavish doors that lead to her domain, she wondered if she was asking for too much from Pluto. The thought had no sooner passed the queens mind when the doors opened, revealing a solemn looking figure.

"How may I be of Service, your highness?"

Walking slowly up to the guardian, the queen asked permission to enter her domain with her gaze. Once it was granted, the queen spoke her mind.

"I wish your assistance in solving a mystery."

"You speak of Gaia's death."

Even though the queen was well aware of Pluto's ability to know all, it still took her by surprise at times, this being one of them. Smiling gently at the guardian, the queen noted an observation.

"Well it seems you are already aware of what I have come to ask about. Am I that predictable that the stream of time does not even tremble at my decisions?"

Bowing in respect, the guardian stayed in that position as she answered.

"Do not take offense my Queen, the stream of time is never clear, there are paths that even I do not know you will take. Yet, there are some moments that will always lead you here, no matter the choices taken."

After offering said words she straightened and faced the queen.

"Well then Pluto, I seek your advice. Shall I continue my investigation into the murder of my dear friend, or shall I leave it to the earth to solve its own mysteries and move on with the ruling of my planet. It seems there are forces that keep on resurfacing, and I wonder if I should take it as a sign that earth and moon should not unite. It is twice now that Serenity and Endymion have been separated, are the gods telling me to desist?"

Gazing directly at the queens eyes, Pluto questioned.

"You are asking if a union between earth and moon is attainable. All things are attainable, the question is, what are we willing to sacrifice to attain it? Your friend lost her life. What will you lose?"

The queen turned away from her intense gaze and paced a few steps before replying.

"You see Pluto, I already lost half my soul, when my husband died, I do not wish to lose the only person that gives me happiness. If protecting her means turning my back on earth once and for all, I will."

"Queen, if that is what you wish, then so be it. I see no wrong in your words. But again, I remind you, do not let fear guide your decisions. Never give in to fear, it can only lead to destruction."

"I do what I must to protect my daughter, out of love Pluto. ….Out of love."

"Well then, it seems, you have your answer. The stream of time will flow none the less, whatever the decisions we make. All we must do is live with them. I wish you peace my queen."

The queen, now with a resolved look in her eye turned around and left thru the open doors. She would have to meet with her council and soon.

Serenity found herself before her favorite image, image number 3795. Looking at it, she had to admit that the image did not do him justice. No image could capture the beauty of those intense blue eyes. The color of the beautiful planet that was clearly visible behind the large monitor. A sigh escaped her at the thought of giving up on him. She had been so close! Close enough to have her dreams come true. She would have been able to help rule that beautiful planet and be a part of that world so full of myriads of colors. Standing strong beside Endymion, helping protect the Silver Millennium with both her powers and his combined. She would have to speak with her mother, ask, plead and beg to not give up hope.

Just then the sound of footsteps down the corridor had her commanding the monitors to remove the image and turn off. Hiding quickly behind the large curtains that stood by the large glass windows she willed her crystal to hide her presence. A power she had been honing after she discovered she could be undetectable, even to her mother.

Watching in silence she saw as her mother entered the room with a determined stride and sat on her throne.

"This is Serenity, Queen of the Moon, I command you to connect me to the inner kingdoms of the Alliance."

After what was mere seconds, the monitors sprang to life with blank images. The tapping of the queens fingernails against the armrest were the only sounds until slowly the monitors showed the faces of the monarchs of Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter.

"My queen, to what do we owe this urgent meeting?" Asked the worried face of Hermes, king of Mercury. Not one to like surprises, he was the first to get to the point. Being a strategist he wanted information so he could start working on plans for whatever the occasion called for. His piercing sky blue eyes looked intently at the queen.

"I will get straight to the point. I have decided it best to leave the Earth to its own devices. With Gaia gone, I do not want the headache of dealing with Titus. He is acting like an insane man at this moment. Falsely accusing us of murdering Gaia, my dear friend! If not for Endymion, I would be worried about the future of Earth, but with him there, I know it will be in good hands."

"Then you do not wish to give Serenity and Endymion your full support? You know I was able to read their auras and they shined so brightly together that night at the ball. If allowed to continue, those two could easily work as one, using both their crystals to defend this Alliance." The words of Aphrodite, the Venusian queen, were not meant to challenge the high queen's decision, just merely remind her of what she was giving up on.

"I have weighed that fact into my decision Aphrodite and even so, have decided to let it be. With our crystal alone, we have defended this Alliance, and will continue to do so. Maybe it is greedy of us to desire the use of the two most powerful stones in the solar system. Maybe they are to be divided for a reason."

Standing the queen addressed, her council.

"The death of Gaia has secured to me the belief that pursuing any further relations with Earth only leads to destruction. I cannot and will not allow for any more needless suffering. They have been fine without us and will continue to do so. I only wish I could have expressed to Endymion the deep regret I have for the way things turned out."

"Your daughter, she is in agreeance to this?" Juno, the queen of Jupiter spoke up.

Looking into her intense green eyes that reminded her of the jungle forests that made up her homeland, the queen of the moon answered firmly.

"My daughter does not know what is good for her at this time, and is not in a state of mind to understand my decisions. She has yet to learn that her beloved friend Terra, was actually Gaia in disguise. She was supposed to have learned that at the ball, but as fate would have it Gaia could not attend, and we all know how that evening ended."

The room went quiet, and despite the silence, none were aware of the crouched figure hiding in the shadows, trying her hardest to keep her composure at hearing the shocking news. Wanting to make her presence known, she was stopped by the following words.

"For the time being we will be on high alert, in a temporary isolation measure until Earth cools off and the threat of retaliation is over."

"Do you need the assistance of our daughters again?" Asked an eager Ares as his dark eyes glared at the screen.

"Do not worry yourselves. Serenity has grown in power and is not as helpless as she once was. Though I will not hesitate to call them in if I feel it necessary. Are we in agreement over the issues discussed? Speak now if you have any concerns."

The monarchs of the planets just stared at the queen and nodded in agreement.

Soon after the monitors were turned off, and the moon queen had left, did the figure of the princess stand from its crouched position behind the large curtains. Still in shock, Serenity made her way mutely to her room. Having arrived, she collapsed on her bed, and made sense of all that was happening. Her mother meant to isolate her again! Had they not discussed this already? Dismayed that her mother did not think her strong enough to handle her decisions, anger started to course through her veins. Especially at the thought that her dear friend Terra, the queen of Earth, had been murdered, and that they, the lunarians, had been blamed for such an atrocious act! She had never met King Titus, but she cared not for his opinion, all that mattered was that Endymion not think her people behind it. Sitting up she made a decision, she would go to earth and investigate the facts surrounding the queen's death, and if possible clear her people's name. Terra deserved to have her murderer brought to justice. Tears sprang to her eyes as she paused and truly took in the fact that her dear friend was gone, and what knowing her true identity meant. The ache in her heart increased tenfold, knowing the woman who Endymion had lost and called mother, was the woman who she had grown so close to, so easily. Terra, or Gaia, as was her true name, had been the most loving and sweet person Serenity had ever met. It was a shame she did not get to meet her in all her glory.

Standing up she made her way to her closet and pulled out one of the Earth dresses Terra had given her. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she traced the crescent moon on her forehead before willing it to disappear. She had promised Luna that the moon princess would not go to the Earth, but Usagi would.

Endymion was more tired than he had anticipated. The idea of teleporting to his room was starting to sound tempting but the sound of his horse, neighing in background, reminded him that the animal too needed to rest in its bed, even if it was just hay.

Gathering his riding gloves from the stump he had left them on outside of the chapel, he turned to his four legged companion and gave his head a quick pat. Just as he was putting his foot in the stirrup, did he catch the scent of vanilla in the night air, turning he looked around for the figure he knew the smell belonged too.

"Usagi?"

Only silence greeted him. He chuckled to himself as he wondered why on earth a woman would be out in the forest at this time of night, especially one that was to the far north, hundreds of miles away.

Returning to the task at hand he swiftly hoisted himself above the large horse, and had started on a trot when the sound of crying and a growling noise had him on high alert. It did not take long for him to come across the image of a cloaked figure sitting on a high tree branch, obviously scared by the raccoon that was growling standing on its hind legs.

The prince could not help but laugh at the funny scene before him. His laughter did not go unnoticed by the cloaked figure or the raccoon. Getting off his horse and making his way towards the scene, he quickly shooed away the raccoon, who having looked at his impressive height and demeanor, had swiftly decided it was in its best interest to give up accosting its victim.

"You need not fear any longer, the raccoon was not rabid, I think you might have food on you, and it was only trying to secure a meal." His jovial voice had the figure stop crying and turn to face him abruptly.

It was that swift motion that had the hood come down. His eyes pulsed wide as he was greeted with a pair of large sky blue eyes that lit up as they stared at him. It seemed his sense of smell had been spot on. For none other than Usagi greeted his vision. The moonlight reflected of her golden hair, giving the allusion of silver hair. It was at that moment that he realized how similar Usagi and Serenity were. If not for the change in coloring and a slight difference in the blue of their eyes, they could easily have been sisters. Walking towards the tree, he noticed she was staring at him, almost as if she was trying to memorize his face.

"It seems we are fated to continually meet in this forest!" chuckled Endymion as he tried to stop the awkward silence.

It seemed his words had the effect he wanted. For she shook herself from her daze, and was about to reply when she shifted in a way that had her tumbling off the branch.

It all happened in slow motion to Serenity after that. One moment she was about to speak and in the next all she saw were her skirts floating about her. She closed her eyes and would have screamed, had the shock not stolen her voice. All of a sudden she felt a pair of strong arms holding her in a secure hold. Looking up she was greeted with face of the man she had so longed to see. In her great joy at seeing him, she forgot who she was supposed to be, and placed her hands on the sides of his face as if to lock him in place. The adrenaline had her breathing hard and staring intently at him. It seemed they were both in a trance, as he too just stared at her in wonder. Before she could stop herself, the joy of having him in her presence and feeling his skin under her palms, had her acting in a brash manner.

Endymion could only stare in awe at how beautiful Usagi looked, all flushed, attempting to catch her breath. Before he could even react, her soft lips had laid a quick, but timid kiss to his. He closed his eyes for that brief second, and when he opened them the image before him truly stunned him. One word left his lips.

"Serenity?"


	11. Secrets

Secrets

The lavish tapestry's depicting the different regions of earth had always been a beautiful backdrop to the large chamber that was used for court sessions. Endymion couldn't help but carefully study said tapestry's, it was either that or listen to the infuriating voice of Beryl as she captivated the attention of the high court. Whether it be from her words or her dress was very debatable. She had recently taken to wearing the most revealing dresses. Gone was the timid village girl that had a wild beauty about her. Now, Beryl was an enchanting seductress in the literal sense of the word. The halls were filled with gossip about how she had been seen with lord so and so. It appeared that every week she was entrancing some new lord, and every week she gained more devoted followers at court sessions. But despite the constant change in companion's every week, it appeared that his father, was her most devoted follower.

That was what bothered him the most. It had become so noticeable that it was even rumored amongst the nobility that the king might soon take a wife again. It had only been two months since his mother's death, and the idea that his father was ready to move on was very disturbing. He had been positive that his father would never marry again. The love with which he had loved his mother was great. If his father ever came to feel that way again for someone else, he would accept it, but the way he was with Beryl was another story. There was no love there. Obsession was a more fitting term for the feeling's his father had for that woman. What unnerved him even more about the whole situation, was that while his father was doting on her every word and action, she was constantly trying to gain _his_ favor. Her unwanted attention towards him only served to irritate his father, and make him act even more possessive and protective of her. That in turn, only made it difficult for Endymion to attempt and direct matters during session. It seemed that for every suggestion he gave, Beryl and his father gave another one. The court would then blindly agree with what his father stated and that would be the end of that. He had then decided that rather than be seen as a rival to his father, he would sit and observe what was said, only speaking when needed. He would concede to his father as long as the kingdom was in no immediate harm.

Just as Endymion was admiring the Tapestry that depicted the castle at Norfolk, he heard that woman call his name.

"Endymion, the court would like to hear what the final report on the monolith situation concluded."

Endymion could never understand how her sickening sweet voice could captivate so many, when all it made him do was cringe. She may fool everyone, but her aura, which at one point had been clear, had turned into such a horrid color, that he was patiently waiting for the moment to be rid of her. For now he would comply and treat her civilly at most. Standing from his seat he directed his attention to her and the court.

"Lady Beryl, after much investigation, we have found that the appearance of the monoliths while not lethal as they once were, is still worrisome. No new deaths have been reported from being in proximity to them, but I do fear they have a negative energy about them, if father would permit, I would like to dispatch a special unit to each of the four castles that they may dismantle the existing monoliths and any new ones that may appear, as it seems they started spreading."

Looking at his father for permission, Endymion waited for a reply.

"I do not see a need in wasting our resources on such a needles task. Those Monoliths are born from nature, and should not be removed. Our soldiers need to be focused on using the new technology that magic has allowed us to improve. We must keep our planet secure from any trespassers from the Alliance. We may not be at war with them _yet_ , but we need to keep our guard up. Just because we can't prove it was them who murdered Gaia, doesn't mean they didn't do it. I listened to your voice in _that_ matter, but I will not waste our kingdoms resources like this. The monoliths stay as they are."

Endymion could only nod in understanding, before sitting back down. He would have to find another way of getting rid of those massive rocks. During his visits to Elysion, the rocks had started to appear in his scans of the earth again. His generals had already scouted their assigned territories and had managed to map where these rocks had formed. He had hoped his father would assist him, but he would manage another way.

The king then cleared his throat and spoke once more.

"Endymion, your birthday soon approaches and even though you declined to have a celebration in mourning for your mother, I think you are wrong. The kingdom needs to move past these hectic times, and have a reason to celebrate. I am continuing the plans we had for your celebration. It is time you stop wallowing in sadness and think of your people first."

The king's harsh words had Endymion answering before he could check his words.

"Like you have, father? It appears that your mourning was over when you buried mother. If it is for the peoples sake that you have 'stopped wallowing in sadness' as you say, then good for you. I on the other hand have never been one to just forget about those important to me. Forgive me for 'wallowing in sadness' a little longer. I guess it's easier to move forward when you have a pretty face encouraging you. Just make sure it's in the right direction."

Glaring at his father, he stood up from his seat by the throne and bowed swiftly before heading out towards the exit. His father had touched the one subject that managed to make him loose his practiced composure.

Just as Endymion was about to reach the door, he heard his father call out to him.

"A pretty face can help one move forward, and in stating so, you have given me an idea my child. You have until your birthday to find yourself a 'pretty face' as you say, if you do not, then I will gladly appoint one for you. Now we will have two reasons to celebrate."

His father's laughter was the last thing Endymion heard as he left the session. He needed to calm himself down, and could only think of one place to go.

Rubbing her hands over the small swell of her abdomen, Luna smiled contently as she gazed at herself in the mirror.

"Five more months to go my darling! Then I'll finally be able to hold you!"

A large pair of masculine hands came to lay over her own dainty ones at those words.

"What about me? You can hold me while you wait for him to come along."

Luna giggled at her husband's words. Lately he had become a bit needier with her. Maybe it was his way of salvaging their last days together, before the family welcomed the new member.

"Before _she_ comes along my dear. I am very sure I am carrying a girl."

Artemis gently turned her around in his embrace and held her as he swayed with her, dancing to no tune in particular.

"Well weather it is a girl or a boy, I too am excited to meet our child and hold it as well."

After a couple of more moments of silent contemplation for the future, Artemis guided his wife to her new rocking chair he had made for her, and had her sit.

"What plans do you have for the day, love? Is the Queen keeping you busy in your state?"

Starting to slowly rock in her chair, Luna answered her husband.

"Well the Queen has been quite gracious with me. She has kept me to low stress tasks. Anything political she keeps me out of. I suppose I have you to thank for that. She has tasked me with watching over Serenity, as it seems she still hasn't gotten over the termination of her engagement. I keep her busy by talking about the baby, and having her knit with me. She is quiet talented and has already supplied me with enough booties and blankets. I fear I will not keep her entertained for much longer."

"My dear I am sure whatever you are doing to help the princess out is working. Just the other day I saw her coming from the gardens in the evening with such a glow about her. She had such a large beautiful smile painted on her face! Of course she quickly hid it when she saw me coming. It was as if her whole demeanor changed as soon as she realized I was watching her."

"Darling, you tend to have that effect on people. I know you had that effect on me for the longest! I couldn't walk straight in front of you for the life of me! I can't bear to think what you thought of me at those moments!"

Coming close to her Artemis kneeled before her and held her chin.

"Only that you were the loveliest sight to behold. When you were flustered was my favorite! Your mouth would turn into a pout and your cheeks had such a charming flush on them. I was tempted to kiss you on numerous occasions."

"To think I was feeling the exact opposite. Most of those times, I was so mad at you for making me lose my composure! It took a long time for me to actually realize why I felt the way I did. At first I thought it was annoyance, then I finally admitted to myself that it was more than just that."

Chuckling out loud Artemis eyes sparkled with glee, a sight not many had the opportunity to witness.

"Well who would have known, that eventually, we would finally give in to our feelings. And here we are, happily married, with a child on the way. I couldn't ask for more."

Closing the distance between them, Artemis gave his wife a soft loving kiss.

Standing he glanced at his wife once more before saying goodbye. With security still on high alert, as the commanding general of the forces of the Alliance, he had no time to sit around for too long. The security of everyone depended on him to do his job well. As far as he knew, he was going to make sure no mistakes happened on his watch. His family would be safe.

Luna watched him leave, but something Artemis had said bothered her. How was it that the princess was out in the gardens in the evening? As far as she knew, the princess always liked to keep to her rooms in the afternoon, sometimes giving orders for no one to bother her. She had told Luna, that she liked to study and meditate at that hour and did not want any visitors. She supposed the princess was starting to enjoy her hobbies once again. Maybe she would surprise her this evening and join her in the gardens. Yes, a walk in the gardens would suit her and her babe just fine. With that thought in mind, Luna stood and decided a snack would do her good in the meantime.

The afternoon sun while pleasant to most of the Golden kingdom, was a nuisance to the cold ruler of the northern region. Kunzite could only walk faster towards the eastern gardens, hoping the shade of the trees would soon provide relief from the relentless sun. For one used to the extreme temperatures of the cold north, the warm summer sun was proving to be a weakness. Kunzite would rather brave the cold in his furs, then feel like he was suffocating in the sun's rays. Finally reaching the sanctuary of the forest, he made his way stealthily thru the trees, with one destination in mind.

For the last weeks, each of the generals had made weekly trips to the capital to meet with Endymion. The queen's death had been deemed unsolvable, after the king had suddenly stated that all investigations cease. He firmly believed that it was futile to look for any perpetrators on earth, as they had clearly come from the moon. All matters regarding that day, were placed on indefinite hold until the king found the 'evidence' he was searching for. Endymion, of course, did not believe any of his father's distorted statements, and had tasked each one of his generals with finding any possible leads. After each of the generals had spent days making casual talk with different officials and nobles, they had reached the conclusion that the only two people unaccounted for on that day were the King and Beryl. Endymion had found it difficult to believe his father could commit such an atrocious crime, but given his recent attitude, would not throw out the idea completely. Beryl, on the other hand, had nothing to lose and every reason to benefit from such an act. Endymion had expressed to his generals that of the two, she was most likely the culprit, but accusing her at this point, would get them nowhere, they needed proof, and until they found said proof, they would have to put up with her. Keeping silent watch.

Strict rules had been given to them on how to interact with her, as Endymion had already seen her cunning ways and did not want his most trusted men to fall under her spell. Measures had been taken to help insure each general was spell proof. Endymion had given them a small spark of power from the golden crystal that would activate if any negative energy was detected. It also served as a weapon to each of them by also giving them power over the elements. It was as if now, not only were they generals and rulers over the four regions of earth, but they had become powerful guardians in a way, like their master. Aiding him in keeping the earth from harm. It reminded him of how the guardians of the moon princess helped her in keeping the alliance safe.

Shaking his head, Kunzite tried to concentrate on his destination, but found it hard to. Especially when he remembered the flirtatious leader of the guards, the one who had managed to infuriate him and captivate him all at once. Even after two months, he was finding it hard not to think of her. Most notably on summer days in the capital, when the planet Venus shined almost as brightly as the moon. He would never forget the sweet smell of her perfume that night, when he danced with her at the ball. She had reluctantly given him her hand, and was making it very obvious that she was not enjoying their dance. It had taken all his self-control not to smirk at her. Little did she know that her pouting face, only made him enjoy the dance more. It was empowering to know that he angered her so much, and all he had to do was stay silent! Their little game was clearly in his favor, as she was not so good at masking her emotions. For all the times she was trying to act upset, he could see through her act. The way she sucked in her breath when he would slightly increase the pressure of his hand on her waist, or the way her eyes would betray her as she stared at his lips when she thought he wasn't looking.

After the first dance, did she gain confidence and start trying to distract him. Kunzite smiled as he remembered the way she started swaying her hips that much more, and looking at him through lowered lashes. It was as if her battle plan had changed after that first dance, and after having no luck playing the offended lady, did she decide she would seduce him. His eyes had almost betrayed him when she had deliberately bowed a little too low during the opening sequence. The view of her bountiful breasts was one he would remember and take with him to the grave! Once she was in his arms and swaying to the music, did he decide that he too would play the game.

So it was then he put his plan into motion, and with deliberate movements would he return her advances. Every time he made to spin her, would his fingers slowly brush against hers far more than was necessary. Every time the dance called for gentle swaying would he take advantage of his hand on her waist to trace small patterns against the small of her back. And every time the dance called for them to spin together did he hold her that much closer, that she may feel the strength of his arms. Of course to her utter chagrin, he did this all with that stone cold face he had taken years to perfect. The sight of her flustered face only spurred him on. He had decidedly declared himself the winner, when she did the unexpected and excused herself. She had gone out to get 'fresh air' and was standing off to one side of the balcony. He attempted to ignore her and follow along the conversation that Zoisite and Ami were having about the specifics of the Hermes drive, yet her silhouette, that was clearly visible from the windows, kept calling to him. Finally, he let curiosity get the better of him and found that his feet had taken him to her. Watching slowly from the doorway that lead to the balcony overlooking the gardens, did he catch the silent tears that fell from her eyes. Never one to cause a woman true grief, his more gentler side took over, and had him making himself known to the maiden. When she made eye contact with him, did he finally speak.

"I know you wished to be alone, but I cannot help but wonder if all is well? I have not known you for long, but what I have gathered about you is that you are not one to enjoy solitude. You have a way about you that seems to perpetuate happiness. Therefore, I ask, are you well?"

The look of triumph on her face as she looked at him, said it all. She had set him up! And he, a blind idiot had fallen for her trap. She had won the game, and was now positively beaming with satisfaction. A large grin painted on her face. It appeared she had finally gotten the coveted reaction from him, she had been trying to get all night! Now it was his turn to get one from her! The actions that followed, he could not attribute to simple anger; he knew part of the motivation was also attraction. Thus it came to be that with one quick stride the head general of the earth found himself venting all his sexual frustration out on the poor princess of Venus. Her eyes had gone the size of saucers as she found the handsome general kissing the daylights out of her. Before he knew it, she was giving back just as passionately as he had given. Things had started to escalate, and limbs were starting to wonder to inappropriate places, when the sound of feet running past them, stopped the steamy display.

The image of his master and her liege running past them, like two lovers attempting to elope, had them on high alert. Taking her hand he quickly followed the pair. If they wanted to play hooky at a time like this, he was going to make sure they made it back in time for the announcement! No sooner had the pair stopped before a fountain, did he realize they were actually just trying to have a private conversation. He would have stayed to listen, when he felt his hand squeezed. Turning to look at Mina, Princess of Venus, with the soft glow of the stars lighting her features, did he realize just how perfect she was. His face must have given away his thoughts, because she blushed slightly before signaling to him that they should leave them alone. Following her lead, they went back to the balcony. They definitely had issues to discuss. Right when they had reached their destination did everything go to hell. The explosion happened so fast, that Kunzite barely had time to shield Mina with his body. After the sound of shattered glass came to an end, did he stand up and notice that she had already transformed into her guardian suite, and was ready for war. That was the last time he was alone with her, after that it was a blur until he got back home to Earth.

Sighing at the memory, Kunzite did his best not to get angered at the way things ended for everyone. His smile was hollow as he thought of the irony of the events. It seemed the princess of Venus did actually win. She managed to tangle him up in her mischievous ways, and now, he found he missed the damsel more than he cared to admit. The fact that he would never know where that kiss would lead bothered him, yet now was not the time to let matters of the heart, take precedence over matters of state. He ran his hands thru his hair as he focused on the task at hand.

Having reached his destination, Kunzite now waited. Hidden by the dense trees of the forest, it was only a matter of minutes before his Prince would arrive and play Romeo with the forest nymph who was recently occupying his evenings.

The gardens of the moon palace, while pristine and beautiful in their own right, could never compare with the wild beauty of the Earth's. The perfectly manicured and aesthetic gardens where missing a vital quality that was more evident to Serenity than before. Life. Everything that existed under the bio dome that made life on the moon possible had a manufactured feel to it. No real breeze swayed over the gardens like it did on Earth. It was all programmed. There were no spontaneous actions that happened on the moon, everything was on a schedule. Never would they have to worry about a sudden summer rain or storm. The unpredictability of the Earth gave it its charm. There was so much to explore, that even earthlings hadn't managed to learn half of the wonders their planet held. Sighing Serenity made her way thru the secret passages that lead to the gardens. She was dressed in her earthen dress and was on her way to meet "mamoru". Over the last two months their relationship had grown from just acquaintances to good friends. She smiled a childishly as she recalled the night they had met for the second time in the forest.

….Flashback….

Serenity's heart raced as she ran through the dense brush of the forest. Moments before, she had been offering bread crumbs to these small cute animals she had remembered were called squirrels. She was having a good time observing the small critters, when a larger animal came uncomfortably close to her bearing its teeth. The creature had claws on its paws and appeared to want to harm her. Gathering her skirts, she ran as fast as she could and thanked her lucky stars she still remembered how to climb trees, a skill she had learned as a child trying to evade Luna. While she was sitting on the tree branch crying out loud, lost as to what to do, did she regret having gotten off track and getting distracted by the little forest critters. She was supposed to have made her way to the chapel and wait and see if she happened to run into Endymion. Her plan had been to wait for him there and make small talk with him, hoping he would drop hints as to the position the Earth had taken in regards to the Queens murder. If his response was not a hostile one to the Alliance, she would reveal herself and try to defend her people. Yet as it was right now, she had two options, try and defend herself against this unknown creature with her powers, and risk causing alarm, or try and do it on her own with no help from the crystal. Her eyes searched around frantically looking for anything she could use to scare off that wicked little creature, when she heard it growl at her more menacingly, getting closer to the tree. That's when she realized it could probably climb trees as well! Crying in fear, she swore she would have no choice but use her crystal to stun the animal, when the sound of a horse galloping in her direction caught her attention.

The arrival of the new figure brought relief to her scared soul. She did not make to look at her savior until the animal had run off, but by then, he had spoken and the sudden joy of seeing him had caused her to jerk her head quickly in his direction. No sooner had she done that when she realized that she had turned her body in a way that the branch could not support. After that everything was a blur, and all she could remember was his stunned face looking at her in shock. She had not realized what she had done until she heard her true name called from the lips she had just so liberally kissed. With that, did she realize that she must have dropped her glamour the moment she lost control of her emotions, quickly she willed the glamour back on and decided she would act as if nothing had happened.

"Serenity?" Endymion repeated again, as if by calling that name, she would appear again.

Blinking rapidly he realized his mind must have played games with him, as no other than Usagi greeted his vision. Her face of complete bewilderment made him realize that she was just as confused as he had been. His recent lack of sleep must have been causing his mind to play games with him. He had to admit, he had dreamed of Serenity more than once, and had desperately hoped it had been her. Had he imagined the kiss as well? It had been so quick and as light as a feather, that given his current state of mind, he was not sure if it was all a figment of his exhausted mind.

"Mamoru! Thank you so much for helping me out! I had been on my way home when that little animal got the best of me and frightened me. It seems you have given honor to your name, and served as my protector once again!"

Serenity was trying her best to move on as if nothing had just happened, maybe luck would have it that he too would play along and save her the embarrassment of her actions.

"Home? Is not your home in Norfolk? What brings you to the capitol?"

Endymion had put her down on her own two feet, and once he had assured she could stand, did he look at her with a lifted brow expecting an answer.

"Well my parents decided we should attend the funeral services for the Queen, and even though we were but a drop in the bucket of mourners, we felt that showing our support to the royal family was the least we could do."

Endymion listened to her, and felt joy knowing that the common people respected and held such loyalties to the crown. Yet, he had one concern at the moment, had she happened to see him there? Did she know who he was?

"Did you manage to give your condolences to the king and prince?" The last words he said as he carefully studied her reaction.

"Unfortunately, the hall was filled with so many mourners, that we were unable to meet the prince and king. But if I could, I would tell the prince that we are so sorry that he lost such an amazing person. Ter.. Queen Gaia was a wonderful person, never had I met, I mean, knew a Queen who cared so deeply for others and loved so wholeheartedly. She will be sorely missed."

If Endymion new better he could have sworn she was saying those words directly to him. The comfort from them was sincerely felt, especially as he could tell she was incredibly sincere about it all. Her eyes had even misted as she spoke.

"I am sure the prince would have appreciated those words immensely, whenever I do see him, I will make sure to give him those sentiments. So Usagi, how long is your stay this time?"

Serenity decided she would continue with her practiced story.

"Well it has been decided that I should come and stay here in the capitol for the remainder of the summer. I am to stay here with a family friend, who has a cottage at the edge of the king's forest. I do so like to stay there that way I can observe nature at its best. The images I take with me up to the barren north will keep me happy throughout the year."

Endymion nodded as he tried to remember of any cottages to the far east of the forest. He supposed he had not passed thru that part of the perimeter of the forest in a long time. He would make a note to scout that area at a later time.

"Well I do hope you enjoy the rest of your stay this summer. I happen to find myself here in the afternoons, helping out in the chapel as I had mentioned before. If you find you need assistance surveying the forest, I will gladly be of service to you. As I have already witnessed your need of a protector, please, don't be afraid to ask."

The last part of his offer had been said with a smirk on his face. A smirk that had not gone unnoticed by Serenity.

"Well I'll have you know that I am perfectly able to take care of myself. I was just about to solve the problem with that ferocious little critter when you happened to come across my way!"

Endymion couldn't help but snort at the face she was making. Her skin had garnered a flush from the anger he had undoubtedly released by his comments. He couldn't resist baiting her even more, it was a welcome distraction to his other worries, and he would indulge in it for as long as he could.

"Well if that is the case, then what were you planning on doing? Scare it away with your cries? I'm sure a little louder and it might have worked!"

If Serenity wasn't used to hiding her emotions, she was sure she would have made a fool of herself saying more than was necessary. He was baiting her and she had caught on to his game.

"On the contrary, I had devised another way. But, I don't wish to give you any more material to keep taunting me with. I am a grown girl and can handle myself!"

Gathering her skirts, Serenity decided she had had enough for today, and would continue her investigations on another night. Turning with a huff, she started walking in the direction she had come. She had walked a couple of meters away from him, when a chill went down her spine. As if she was being watched. Quickening her steps, she decided she needed to find somewhere safe to teleport. She had noticed what appeared to be a group of large rocks a little farther down her path, and supposed that would be as good a spot as any. The chill she felt happened to intensify as she got closer to the rocks and before she knew it she started to feel light headed. Walking with heavy steps she made her way over to the large rocks. After having reached her destination, she placed her hand on rocks for support as her mind had started to get fuzzy. Channeling her powers she noticed they would not respond. What's more she became more lightheaded and was slowly losing consciousness. The last thought on her mind was Endymion as she slowly felt herself drift into darkness.

Golden warmth. That was what Serenity felt course through her body as she was starting to regain consciousness. Her eyes snapped open and she was greeted with the sight of a glass domed ceiling that opened up to the sky, letting her see what remained of the beautiful stars in the clearing sky. The sight made her sit up with a bolt. It was almost morning time! How much time had passed since she passed out and where was she? Looking around did she realize she was inside a prayer room. Beautiful displays of earth's seasons were depicted in the stained glass windows. Placing her feet on the ground she noticed she had been laying on a beautiful mahogany bench.

"So you are finally up."

Looking in the direction of the voice, Serenity was greeted by the sight of a young boy with snow white hair. Smiling mutely at him, Serenity's heart calmed when he returned the smile in kind.

"You have been asleep for hours, you worried this young man here very much! He has been watching over you all night."

That's when she noticed that in her shock at examining her surroundings, she had been blind to the figure that was slumped beside her in a chair. The same figure that she now realized was holding her hand. That's when she recognized the source of the golden warmth that had woken her from sleep was him, her protector, her Endymion. Smiling at the boy, she stood up and removed her hand from Endymion's hand without waking him. He looked truly exhausted and she on the other hand felt nothing but energized. He must have supplied her with energy while she slept, and he was now the exhausted one.

"Serenity, I suppose you know you cannot hold your glamour when your emotions are not controlled right?"

Serenity was in shock! Who was this boy who could see thru her disguise, while the prince of Earth had not?

"Do not fret, your glamour is working at the present moment. It's just that Endymion here explained everything that happened to me as soon as he came in here with your unconscious body in his arms. He had mentioned he thought you were Serenity when he initially saw you, I confirmed it was you when you were both in deep sleep. Your Crescent moon became visible at one point."

"Who are you? How do you know about my glamour, and how do you know Endymion."

The young boy smiled gently, and then bowed before Serenity as he began to explain himself.

"I am the head priest of the Golden Kingdom. Helios is my name, and do not be surprised but I am hundreds of years old. I am the keeper of this chapel and former keeper of the Golden Crystal. Thus I am very aware of who you are and what powers a crystal such as your own can perform. Do not fret, Endymion has not found out who you are. I must ask though, why keep your identity secret from him?"

"I do not wish to reveal myself until I feel it is an appropriate time. I am here for investigative purposes more so than matters of the heart. Though I feel it will be hard to separate the two."

She said this while softly running her now free hand thru Endymion's lose hair. Making sure not to wake him.

Helios nodded in understanding before adding, "You wish to find the culprit for the Queen's murder?"

"Yes Helios. That is my primary concern. I wish to absolve the moon of any implication in that atrocious act. I loved Terra more than anything and wish to find who could do this to her."

"I see she presented herself to you with that name. Terra was her middle name. Gaia, belongs to the long line of Earth queens. Just like Endymion is the given name to any male king of that lineage. She was always trying to separate herself from that entity, which is why she preferred Terra to those closest to her."

"Thank you for telling me that, it now makes me feel more special knowing she revealed herself to me by that name."

"If it helps in any form, Endymion thinks that the rocks, or monoliths as he calls them, are responsible for you passing out. As soon as he found you, he noticed the rocks were glowing with energy. He removed you from the area and left you here while he went back and destroyed them. As soon as he came back he started trying to wake you by healing you. He has been at it all night. I think your life might have been in serious danger if not for him."

Gasping in absolute horror at how easily she stepped into harm's way, she vowed she would keep her guard up, Earth was not as harmless as it looked.

"Serenity, I am glad you have come to investigate the murder of our Queen, you have found an ally in your search. I will keep your secret from Endymion. I only ask for you to do one thing. I have a feeling that those monoliths are not of this world. Can you look into them for me? The Moon database might have more information about them."

"Sure Helios, I will gladly look into it. I am glad to have found an accomplice here on earth. May I use this place as a safe haven?"

"Of course your highness. Though I must warn, Endymion is here very often and it might not be the best place to teleport too. But if you will, I can show you a place that is much safer for you to arrive."

"I would like that Helios! Now, before it turns into morning, can you show me where? I am afraid I must get home!"

With that Serenity took one final look at Endymion, and followed Helios out. After Instructions on what to tell Endymion were given, Serenity safely teleported back home, to her room. Quickly changing out of her clothes, she decided that a bath would do her good before she set off to the libraries in order to investigate those rocks.

…..End of Flashback….

Serenity continued on her path into the outskirts of the moon gardens. She had since concluded that it was better for her to teleport in that solitary place, than in her room, were the palace staff was more likely to see her. She also worried her mother might feel a sudden power surge, when least expected. She was sure she teleported undetected, but she did not want to cause suspicion. After securing her surroundings, Serenity closed her eyes and focused on the one place that brought her comfort like no other.

Endymion could not believe his father! How could he expect him to find a wife in two months! Especially after he had just lost his fiancée thru no fault of his own. Did his father just expect him to pick a wife out like he would a candy at the market? Whoever he chose would be the next queen of Earth! That was not a simple task, not when he had already found someone who would have filled those shoe's perfectly. He sighed as he remembered her. It had been more than two months since he saw those sad crystalline eyes bidding him farewell. He had already given up hope of salvaging that engagement. For all he knew, she was probably already engaged to another eligible bachelor from the Alliance. He knew he had to move on, but her memory still haunted him. He still carried around that star shaped pocket watch. One day he would be rid of it, but that day had not yet come.

He had sought refuge in the forest, the only place where he could distract his mind from the stress of trying to fix the problems his father kept creating. It was as if for every one mistake he fixed, three more would spring up in its wake. Making his way to the clearing the chapel stood at, he relaxed as he thought of who would be waiting for him there. Usagi. That warm hearted blond, had become a close friend in the two months following his mother's death. She had sprung back into his life, after Serenity had left a void. While she was not the graceful and shy Serenity, she carried herself quite well, and had a knack for getting herself in trouble, most notably due to her explorations of the forest. Endymion had never seen a woman so enraptured with nature. Every living creature fascinated her, even the insects! Granted she had screamed the first time she saw a fuzzy black caterpillar, but soon found herself amazed at how it could turn into a beautiful butterfly. The funniest encounter though was her run in with a porky pine, one would think that the spiky quills would be enough of a warning, but not Usagi. She had reached her hand out to touch before thinking to ask and found herself nursing that hand all afternoon!

Reaching the clearing he had not taken but two steps when, he saw the object of his brotherly affection running towards him with something to show him.

"Mamoru! You must come quickly, I have found the most incredible discovery!"

Smiling to himself he knew he could always count on Usagi to make him forget his problems.

"Hold on Usagi, wait up for me!"

Chuckling he made his way after the blond.

Luna had been walking thru the gardens for the better half of an hour when she realized Serenity was not there. Deciding it best to check her rooms, she arrived there, only to find them empty. Before letting panic set in, she decided to give the gardens a try again. Except this time she would look in the outer gardens. Walking down those paths, she was about to turn back, when a bright flash of light quickly appeared and disappeared just as soon. Quickly hiding behind the closest statue, Luna spied on the intruder, and suppressed a gasp as she laid eyes on none other than what appeared to be Serenity. Yet, the young woman before her did not have the royal insignia on her brow as Serenity did, and had a different hair color and skin tone. Her dress was that of a woman of earth! Just as Luna was about to use her communicator to call in the soldiers did she freeze as she saw the woman utter some words and drop her glamour to reveal Serenity herself dressed in that clothing! Luna was about to spring up on her and question her about her whereabouts, when she noticed the look of utter glee and love on her face. She decided to stand stalk still as she all but waltzed past her making her way to the palace. If her intuition served her right, not only was she hurt because the princess had broken a promise, but angered by the farce she was leading. Calming herself down she decided she would talk with Artemis, this had happened during her watch, and she would fix it first. The Queen would not hear of this, it would end with her.

Magellan Castle on Venus held spectacular views of Earth during specific times in its orbit around the sun. Tonight was one of those times. Mina tapped her fingers on her mother's thrown as she stared down at that planet. She was waiting for an urgent transmission from the Moon Palace and was meditating on a certain male specimen from Earth when the monitors sprang to life interrupting her thoughts. Gazing at the monitor, she straightened her form and stared into the serious dark green eyes of Artemis.

"Princess Mina, you are needed at the Moon Palace urgently. Not as the princess of Venus, but as the leader of the guardians."

Venus smiled at the serious face of the major general. Giving him a quick wink and a peace sign her only response was "Venus, at your service!"

Hello all!

In my frenzy to post last chapter I forgot to write a note. Sorry for the delay in chapters recently. I have been busy planning an upcoming trip to Japan! Most of it is sorted out now, so I will be able to write a little more frequently now. Hopefully updates will be every two weeks now! If you are still here reading my humble story THANK YOU! Every visit to my story and every review means a lot to me! It keeps me positive knowing that someone is enjoying my story! Again, any input from you is most happily received. May you all have a wonderful day/night, whenever you find yourself reading this!

Love,

Tsukilight

P.S. Who do you think was watching Serenity as she tried to get back home? Did you like the Kunzite and Venus scene? More K/V coming your way!


	12. Hi there!

This is just a messsge to all those who continue interested in my story despite my long hiatus. I am soooooooooo sorry! The story is fleshed out, i was just so busy with my trip to japan, which was awsome! That sailor moon exhibit in roppongi was like a trip to the motherland for moonies! Followed by a crazy four day anime expo that involved four cosplays (note to self, never doing that again! Two cosplays max!) But now that winter is almost here, i think everythings slowed down. I will hopefully be posting within a couple of days! Though, i have strong urge to edit all my previous chapters! Whatever happens, work on an isolated princess will continue!

With my humblest apologies,

Tsukilight


End file.
